What Once Was Ours
by Kira Tamarion
Summary: Val Hawke, Maric Theirin, and Alistair Theirin. The Champion, The Savior, and the Hero, each disappeared. Where are are they, and what do they have to do with the Maker, Andraste, The Creators, and the Dread Wolf? Also Alistair/F.Tabris
1. Aren't you Dead?

**What once was ours…**

****Chapter 1. Aren't you dead?****

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>This was a response to a Valentine's Day prompt. It ended up going a completely different direction than it was meant to. The plot bunnies made me do it! Huge thank you to my beta Shakespira!

The **_original_** prompt was from Epiphany sola Gatia:

_"Our Warden or Hawke or (insert preferred character here) is beckoned by the bony finger of an old Rivanni woman who is passing by as a peddler. She offers a vial of a curious pink liquid to our hero, who examines it quizzically._

_"A key to your heart's deepest desire," the woman promised with a wheezy chuckle._

_Our hero examines it a moment longer, but feels almost compelled to cross the woman's palm with a single gold sovereign._

_Before walking away the hero pockets the vial in his/her belt pouch, certain that it is no better than some colored water and does not seem to notice the warmth radiating tantalizingly from the vial..."_

* * *

><p>Valentina (Val) Hawke had been Viscountess of Kirkwall for two, very long, years. Her days were a full frenzy of activity and the frenetic pace meant that her nights were spent eating supper and going to bed. Occasionally, she would stop by the Hanged Man to visit Varric, Merrill, Aveline and Donnic. Isabella and Fenris had taken to the seas and had been gone for months; Sebastian went on to successfully reclaim Starkhaven. She tried never to think about Anders.<p>

Bodahn and Orana had gone to Orlais, leaving Val to feel quite overwhelmed by such a large empty house, especially one that held so many painful memories. There were living quarters at the Keep for the Viscount, but she didn't want to simply abandon her family home. When Aveline announced she was pregnant, Val knew what she needed to do.

She asked Donnic and Aveline over for supper. She made lamb stew, a Fereldan favorite, as well as biscuits and fresh fruit. Sitting by the fire in the living room, her guests contentedly full. Val looked at them, her expression one of uncertainty. "Aveline, Donnic, I have…a favor to ask you."

Donnic laughed. "First you stuff us full of good food. Good tactic."

Val chuckled. "Hey, I don't make Fereldan Lamb Stew every day."

"What's the favor, Hawke?" _Trust Aveline to get us back on track_.

"I can't…_live_ in this house anymore, but I can't abandon it either. Would you be _willing_ to live here?"

"You want us to be _care takers_ of your home until you are no longer Viscountess?" Clearly, Donnic was not warm to the idea.

"No, I was thinking of a more permanent arrangement."

"We cannot afford a house like this, Hawke."

"Donnic, who's to say? You haven't heard my price."

"Aveline and I _don't_ except charity."

"_Charity?_ No! You misunderstand me. _You_ are the ones who would be helping _me_. I'm so overwhelmed by the memories that I just _can't_ live here. It's killing me, but I can't let this place go to _strangers_. You have a child on the way, probably the first of several." Val grinned. "This house deserves a family. It needs to feel little feet walking across its floors; its walls need to echo with the sound of laughter. There is _no one_ else I would have live here. Trust me, I'm not offering this out of charity." Hawke stood up. "I'll bring out dessert."

She could hear the couple murmur and whisper. Hawke waited until it stopped before she brought out the dessert. Just as she put down the tray, Donnic cleared his throat. Hawke took the hint and sat down waiting patiently for Donnic to speak.

"We thought we would need time to talk it over, but we really didn't need to."

_Shit, they're going to turn me down._

"If we can reach a _reasonable_ price, we'll buy the estate."

Hawke could only squeak out a thank you before she put her head in her hands and cried tears of relief. Aveline put her arms around Hawke. Finally her tears stopped and she looked at Donnic and Aveline. "Make me an offer."

~oOOo~

Aveline and Donnic were settled into the estate just before Aveline gave birth. A baby girl they named Bethany. When Val came to visit Aveline and meet baby Bethany, she could feel the joy and happiness that radiated throughout the house. They were using Leandra's room as the nursery and Donnic and Aveline were using Val's room as the master bedroom, which made sense; it was the largest room. The Hendyr family had given the house what it had always needed, and she told as much to Donnic and Aveline before she left.

Val had settled into the Viscount's quarters, but her life was no less hectic. Living in the Keep simply meant she went to bed even later. It was one crisis after another and there was really no one who she could talk to, no one who would listen _and_ understand. Seneschal Bran was not the warmest man she had ever met, and Val was quite certain he would never like her, but he didn't let that interfere with his ability to perform his job, until one afternoon.

After having spent the entire morning mediating a dispute between two nobles for a tract of land that was barely big enough for a small cottage, Hawke had had enough. She asked Bran to cancel her afternoon appointments. Bran was about to object, but her expression brooked no argument.

She wanted to be far away from Hightown, so she went to the venders in Lowtown. She was looking at their wares, then began to wander over to the docks where her face was less known. On her way out of the market, she saw the bony finger of an old Rivani woman beckoning her. She offered Hawke a vial filled with curious pink liquid. Hawke felt compelled to at least look at what the woman was selling. She examined it, quizzically, and looked at the old woman.

"A key to your heart's deepest desire," the woman promised, with a wheezy chuckle.

Hawke looked at it a moment longer, and once again felt compelled to cross the woman's palm with a single gold sovereign.

Before walking away Hawke pocketed the vial, certain that it was no better than some colored water; she didn't seem to notice the warmth radiating tantalizingly from the vial.

She got back to the Keep just before nightfall. Bran was quick to point to a stack of urgent correspondence that needed to be read and responded to by the following morning.

"Bran, you're trying to _punish_ me for making you cancel my afternoon appointments?"

Bran said nothing, but his eyes betrayed him.

"_Fine_, I'll have them to you by tomorrow morning."

"Thank you. Good evening, Viscountess."

Hawke merely muttered at him as she walked into her office.

She was up well into the night, reading and answering the stack of letters. About halfway through, she realized that Bran had been saving some of them for several weeks, which was why they were now 'urgent.' _He stored them up on purpose to ambush me. Little shit, now he's crossed the line. _

Taking out a new piece of parchment, Hawke wrote one last letter.

_15 Haring 9:39 Dragon  
>Bran Laurent, Seneschal<br>Viscount's Keep  
>Kirkwall<em>

_Dear Seneschal Laurent:_

_Below, you will find the completed correspondence, as "requested." After reviewing everything, I have some specific tasks for you to complete and put on my desk no later than the morning of the 17 Haring._

_1. Cancel all of my appointments for today (16__th__) and reschedule them. Present me with a __draft__ schedule in the afternoon for my review and approval before finalizing my calendar._

_2. Review __all__ of the correspondence from the last year of Viscount Dumar's tenure, and provide me with a summary of each item and organize the correspondence by category._

_3. Provide me with a full description of your job._

_Again, I expect these tasks to be completed by the morning of 17 Haring, 9:39 Dragon._

_Sincerely,  
>Valentina Hawke<br>Viscountess of Kirkwall_

Hawke put all the correspondence on Bran's desk, and placed the letter on top. Smiling she went to her quarters. As she disrobed, the vial of pink liquid fell out of her pocket and rolled on the floor. Amazed that it hadn't broken, she picked it up.

"I completely forgot about this." She swirled the pinkish liquid around then uncorked the vial. The scent of Gwaren strawberries wafted up and Val's thoughts were suddenly transported back to Lothering. It had been a quiet afternoon and she'd had a rare moment to herself, so she'd taken some of the money she had been saving and purchased fresh strawberries. Not just _any_ strawberries, but the ones that grew only in Gwaren. Big, luscious, red, velvet-looking strawberries with juice that was the perfect mixture of sweet and tart, and plentiful enough that some would always run down your chin.

Coming back to the present, Hawke looked at the vial; the liquid was now the same color as the strawberry's juice. Her mouth watering from the memory, she drank the contents of the vial, pleased that it tasted just like she remembered. She tried to drink all of it, but there was about of finger's width worth of liquid that would not come out and resisted all Val 's efforts to remove it.

Shrugging her shoulders, she corked the vial, placed it on her nightstand and looked at it. My heart's deepest desire is Gwaren strawberries? I don't think so. I just want peace and quiet or at least have someone to talk to, who understands. Someone I don't have to lead. Maker, what would it be like to have someone else_ take the reins?_

"If wishes were fishes..." Yawning, Val got into bed, pulled the covers over her and quickly fell asleep.

She woke up feeling _very_ refreshed. When she realized that the bed felt far more comfortable than her own, she opened her eyes and quickly sat up. _This isn't my room! Where am I? _

Taking in her surroundings, she saw the morning light stream into the bedroom window_. _Now fully awake, she quietly got out of bed. She was wearing the same nightgown she'd worn when she'd gone to bed. Looking around, she found her travel chest at the foot of the bed; the shoes she'd worn yesterday were sitting by a large comfortable looking chair. Her armor was on the armor stand, her sword and dagger on the weapon rack. The bed, larger than hers, was a blonde wood, four-poster. The walls were light colored stone, adorned with several tapestries depicting flowers, or pastoral scenes. The curtains in the window were white and blowing in the breeze. The whole room felt light and airy._ Oddly, I'm not afraid. Clearly this is a dream, a very real looking dream, but a dream_

Opening her trunk she found her favorite tunic and trousers. Quickly dressing and slipping on her shoes, she took her dagger, in case it wasn't a dream, and crept towards the door. Finding it unlocked, she slowly opened it; using the door as a shield, she peaked out. Her room was at the end of one hall and in the middle of another. Like being at the top of a T. The halls were the same light stone as the bedroom, the hall carpets were a beautiful royal blue; portraits hung on the walls. She didn't see guards anywhere. In fact, she didn't see _anyone_.

Closing and locking the door, she went to the window. Carefully looking out, she saw that this room was on the second floor of a two-story estate. It appeared that the estate was set between beautiful green fields and the coast of a crystal blue lake. The air smelled like fresh grass.

_Hmm…it smells wonderful, far better than Kirkwall. For some reason I miss the smell of wet dog._

Sitting back on the bed, she took stock of her situation. _Perhaps this is just an elaborate dream brought on by whatever was in that vial._ Val looked at the bedside table where she saw the partially empty vial. _Well, if this is a dream, at least I'm in a nice quite place where no one is pestering me. _

"I might as well enjoy it." She went to the bath area, which held a huge bathtub with instant hot water that flowed from the spigot on the wall. After her bath, she bushed out her long black hair. She decided to wear it loose. She put on her tunic and trousers and looked in the mirror.

_Maker! What happened? The circles under my eyes are gone! _

She looked closer and noticed that the her blue eyes were no longer blood shot, the frown lines were gone, as well as the squint lines by her eyes. _I look…I look ten years younger. I'm beginning to like this dream more and more._

Leaving her room, she walked straight down the long hall. Along the way, she saw a servant, _not an elf_, coming up from the lower floor.

"Good morning, Viscountess. Did you sleep well?"

_It's a dream, just go with it. _"Yes, I slept very well. The room is very comfortable."

"Breakfast is being served on the terrace. Please follow me."

"Thank you…what is your name?"

"Lyna, Messere"

"Thank you, Lyna."

While Val followed Lyna, she looked around; she felt that the décor was starting to get monotonous. _Hmm, you would think I'd have a better sense of style in my __own__ dream. _

Then they entered the Great Room.

It was awash in beautiful colors. The way it was furnished looked very inviting... and _very_ Ferelden. It was all wood with mabaris carved into it. The cushions were thick and looked so comfortable, you could get lost in them. The tapestries on the wall were vibrant. On closer look, all the tapestries were scenes and people from Ferelden.

One of them was of Lothering.

It took her breath away as it was a view she remembered well. _If you stood on the hill of the Bann's estate, you could see the imperial highway, the lake, and the fields. It's almost like someone painted a picture while looking through my eyes._

_Well, that would make sense, as it's __my__ dream._

Lyna waited a little while as Val looked around. "Messere?"

"Oh, my apologies, Lyna. I was just lost in the tapestries. Do you know who made them?"

"Two of the women in the village sewed them, but they are from paintings of Ferelden. Breakfast, Messere?"

Val nodded and followed Lyna to the terrace. Val's idea of a terrace was like the one she had at the Keep and at her estate: modest, large enough for a small table and two chairs. She was not expecting this terrace to be the size of a small room. It overlooked the lake and the view was spectacular. She was so enraptured she almost failed to notice the man in the corner of the terrace, looking at the lake, leaning casually against the wall. All Val could tell was that he was tall, broad shouldered, and had shoulder-length blonde hair, He was wearing a dark leather jerkin and pants, and she could tell that the man was very fit.

_This dream is getting better and better._

The man still had his back to her, but moved from the wall. "Welcome, Viscountess Hawke." His voice was not neither deep, nor high, but it was soothing to hear and he spoke with the Fereldan accent.

_Considering the tapestries, that's no surprise._

"Thank you, Messere. Please, call me Val."

As the man turned around, she saw his piercing blue eyes and broad grin. "Please, call me Maric."


	2. Give Peace a Chance

**AN: **Thank you to Shakespira, Lifeandfire25, Isabeau of Greenlea, ArcturasB and xSeikaX for your reviews.

A special thank you to Shakespira, my wonderful beta.

**Chapter 2. Give Peace a Chance**

Val tried not to look stunned, and failed miserably. So, she slowly sat down. "Maric _Theirin_, King of Ferelden?"

The man smiled wryly. "Well, former King, but the rest is correct." He sat in the chair across from her.

Val remembered that, long ago, she'd actually met King Maric.

_She was 15, the same age as Prince Cailan, and had taken a trip with her father to Denerim. King Maric was taking a walk through the marketplace, looking at the various merchants' wares. She remembered her father saying that the King's guard must hate his 'jaunts through Denerim.' _

_She was at the dwarven armorer's stall, the only female there, when she suddenly realized the King standing was next to her._ _Blushing, she curtsied. "Good afternoon, Your Majesty." _

_The King looked at her and smiled. "All of the other young ladies are looking at the Orlesian silks." _

"_Silks don't fare well against swords." She blurted out the remark with no thought. Embarrassed, Val put her hand to her mouth and curtsied again. "Sire, please forgive my impertinence!" _

_The King laughed. "It isn't impertinent to speak the truth." He gave her a small bow. "Enjoy your shopping, My Lady!"_

Aside from humiliation, what she remembered most was the look in his eyes. They were full of contradictions: vitality and weakness, naiveté and cynicism. It was something Val never forgot. Now those eyes were looking at her over a breakfast table, in a face that didn't look a day older.

"Now, I'm quite sure I'm dreaming."

"You're not dreaming, Val."

"You're dead; lost at sea. When I went to bed last night I was in Kirkwall. How is this not a dream?"

"One, I'm not dead, two, it's been a day and a half since you left Kirkwall. You arrived here yesterday afternoon night and have been asleep for a day."

"So, you're telling me, I've been kidnapped by the not-dead, former King of Ferelden."

Maric smiled. "You weren't kidnapped. You came willingly."

"What?"

"You were told, correctly, that your life was in grave danger, and you came along willingly. An Eluvian brought you here; you just don't remember. If you did, you would know who helped you escape and where to find the Eluvian."

"The only Eluvians I know of is one that's corrupted, and the one that is _reputed_ to be in the Dragonbone Wastes, and the Wastes are more than two days from Kirkwall."

"There's one hidden in the Vimmark Mountains, about two hours from Kirkwall."

"It was the vial of pink liquid wasn't it?" Maric nodded. Val rolled her eyes. "So much for it bringing me my heart's deepest desire."

"Oh, it does that as well. As to what is your hearts deepest desire, sometimes it isn't what you think it should be. At least, that's what I have found."

She sat back. "You drank the pink liquid as well?"

"Yes. In my case I had to drink it as part of my healing, then I was brought here."

"Did you have the estate built for you or was it already here?"

"No, it was already here, but it had been empty for years, so there was a lot of work I needed to put into it. I'm now quite handy with grout and a trowel."

"Was the village here as well?"

"Yes, that was already here but smaller. It's grown quite a lot. But that is a conversation for later." His voice was gentle yet firm, one that brooked no questions.

"When can I go back to Kirkwall?"

"Did you not just hear me say that coming here was meant to _save _your life?"

"I'm not a delicate flower! I've done a pretty good job of protecting myself over the years. I have to go back."

Maric ignored that last remark. "Do you really want to go back, or are you just being the dutiful Viscountess, going back because it's expected of you?"

His question had called her up short.

Maric saw her considering what he'd said. He sat back shaking his head. "Go back to what, Val?"

"Back to my job."

"Excuse my impertinence, but let's examine your job. You arbitrate petty disputes between greedy, ungrateful nobles. You fight the Chantry against their infernal attempts to insert themselves into everything. You try to make sure all of your subjects are treated fairly, while knowing that discrimination against elves and mages makes that an impossible task. You are constantly being asked for guidance on anything from the trivial to the catastrophic, and you constantly worry about everyone under your rule."

Val's anger faded away. Maric had just said the very things that have been slowly gnawing at her these past years. _He was a king; he __understands__ the burdens and duty of being a leader_. "Point taken. A very wise man told me that it isn't impertinent to tell the truth."

A satisfied look crossed Maric's face. Then he cocked his head and looked into her eyes.

"You're the young lady at the armorer's stall in Denerim!"

Val was surprised that he'd remembered. "Yes I am…and that would make you the wise man in this set up. Now, where am I?"

"You're in my home."

Val threw a small piece of toast at him.

Maric laughed. "You are a guest in my house and you throw toast at me?"

Val smiled. "Tell me that answer didn't deserve it?"

"Fair enough. The estate's called Calenhad Manor."

She nodded, putting butter on a piece of toast. "Where in Thedas are we?"

Maric leaned over and placed his hand over the one in which she held the knife. "You're no longer in Thedas; you're in _Revas._"

Val put down her toast and the knife. Maric's hand was still on hers. "That…that's the language of the elves! _Revas_ means 'freedom.' Where is Revas in relation to Thedas?"

"Hard to say, exactly, it can only be reached by the Vimmark Eluvian"

"But the Tevinters have Eluvians, too."

"Those have been…_adjusted_."

"Adjusted how?"

They can no longer be used without a special ritual."

"The magic of _Arlathan_ must be at work here."

"You know about Elven history and magic?"

"Yes, one of my companions was the former First of a Dalish clan. She was the one who had the corrupted Eluvian. How is it that you have one here?"

"It was here when I arrived. The important thing is that you're _safe_. Now, I can answer more of your questions, but can we finish breakfast first?"

Val smirked. "I suppose; it's hard to be angry with people who are trying to save your life."

Maric smiled. It was genuine, friendly, easy going. He raised an eyebrow. "I noticed you didn't ask about my heart's deepest desire."

"I didn't want to invade your privacy."

Maric nodded his head in thanks. "My heart's deepest desire has been partially filled. I wanted peace."

"Do you know what the other part is?"

"I have an idea, but…"

Val put up her hand. "That's okay. You don't have to tell me." Changing the subject. "Do you know what I missed when I smelled the fresh air here?

"The smell of wet dog?" Val nodded and laughed. "I miss that too, it must mean we are Fereldan to the core."

She sobered, cocking her head to the side. "Maric, how did you handle it all?"

"Handle what?"

"The burden of being king, of being a leader?"

Maric put his napkin on the table and leaned back, clearly deep in thought. After a few moments he looked at Val. "I really don't think I did handle it. I tried, and I was a good king, but after a while I realized that I was slowly being whittled away. Each set of failed crops, each subject I saw living in poverty, each abused city elf, each Landsmeet, and each, and every dispute I had to mediate took a bit away from me. I had no one to really share the burdens with. Loghain was my best friend, but he could never understand what I felt. Rowan had passed; Fiona went back to the Grey Wardens in Weisshaupt, and I didn't want to burden Cailan."

"You felt alone, even in a crowd."

"Precisely. You sound like someone who knows."

Val nodded. "Until you, I've never met someone who _understood_ that. I can't describe how I even feel right now. You really do understand."

Maric leaned over and put his hand on hers. "We seemed to have both found understanding."

"Is that what made you leave Ferelden?"

Maric shook his head. "No. I was heading to the Free Marches negotiate issues of trade."

"How did you end up here?"

"I was found after my ship ran aground. But that is a long story for another time. Eat…eat."

After breakfast, Maric ushered Val into the great room. She sat in one of the comfy looking chairs. "May I curl up on this chair if I take my shoes off."

He nodded. "Of course, make yourself at home."

Val looked a Maric, Cailan looked so much like him. _Does Maric know about the Blight? Cailan? Loghain? Alistair? Do I tell him? Does he even want to know?_

Maric watched the thoughts and emotions play across her face. _I was like that once. When the Crown was placed on my head, Loghain told me that I could no longer be so transparent; my face should never give away what I was thinking. I tried, but over the years it was __Loghain's__ face that became more like stone…so, apparently, did his heart. _Memories of Cailan came crashing in. _Loghain, you'd better hope we never meet again, in this world or the beyond._

Val looked at Maric, who had been very quiet. "Maric, I...I don't know how to ask you this—"

"It's all right, Val. I already know."

Val's heart went out to this man. _His best friend killed his son_. "Did you know that Alistair is not only the Hero of Ferelden, but the Commander of the Ferelden Grey Wardens?"

Maric sat up. "I knew he was the one to slay the Archdemon, but nothing else after that. Do you know how he is?"

"He's very well. I met him when I visited my sister at the Warden compound at Vigil's Keep."

"Amaranthine! That was Howe's estate."

"It was stripped from the Howes as punishment for massacring the Couslands."

Maric blew out a sharp breath, and ran his hand through his hair. "I had heard about Bryce and Eleanor, but I wasn't told it was Howe who was responsible. That conniving bastard! Did the Couslands get justice?"

Val nodded.

Maric was quiet for a bit. Val figured he was digesting the news about Howe. Finally he looked up. "So, what's your sister's name?"

"Bethany. Apparently, after Valentina, my parents opted for more sensible names.'

"Says the woman who is talking to a man named Maric. So what's Alistair like?"

Val smiled. "He's smart, charming, thoughtful, has a tremendous amount of integrity, and commands a great deal of respect and loyalty from his Wardens. Oh, and apparently he has an unholy obsession with cheese."

Maric chuckled. "So do I," but Val saw something behind his eyes. Her voice was soft and low. "He's married…they have a daughter."

Maric hung his head down for a little while; Val quietly waited. When he looked up, she could see red in his eyes, his voice barely a whisper. "Tell me… about Alistair's family."

"His wife's name is Kalian, she's an elf from Denerim, and they met during the post-blight cleanup. They're quite devoted to each other and have a daughter, named Adaia, who is a precocious eight year-old with the most glorious red-blond hair. She has the wardens wrapped around her fingers, and is already training with small practice daggers."

Maric smiled at the image. "I'm going to tell you something not even Alistair knows... Alistair's mother was an elf."

"Like father, like son?" She quckly slapped her hand over her mouth. "Shit, I'm so sorry, I didn't..."

Maric busted out laughing. "Don't apologize. You're absolutely right! Now, let's get to the mountain of questions you must have, but first, you need to read this." Maric took a rolled up parchment from the side table, and handed it to Val.

She quickly unrolled it.

_13 Haring, 9:39 Dragon  
><em>_Lord Maric Theirin  
><em>_Calenhad Manor_

_My Lord:_

_Thank you for agreeing to provide a safe haven for Viscountess Valentina Hawke of Kirkwall. She was at the center of the templar/mage rebellion in Kirkwall, and it was her strength and integrity that saved Kirkwall from tearing itself completely apart._

_Unfortunately, even as Viscountess, she is no longer safe in Kirkwall, nor is she safe anywhere else in Thedas._

_She has done so much for so many, this is the least we can do for her._

_In gratitude,  
><em>_C_

"Who's 'C'?"

"I don't exactly know, but I have a suspicion. I know 'C' is a man because one of his missives mentioned it. All of my communications with him have been in writing."

"Doesn't that strike you as odd?"

"It did at first, but now I know the lay of the land, so it makes sense."

Val ignored the comment about the 'lay of the land.' "I knew my safety in _Kirkwall_ was tenuous, but all of Thedas?"

Maric nodded.

"So what is Revas?"

"Revas will hopefully be the new Elvhenan. And home to a few trusted humans."

"How? I thought they lost everything after Arlathen sunk into the ground?"

"The village _Hahren_ will explain some of it. Some we don't know as it is still unfolding. Suffice it to say that it began when some of the ancient elves suddenly awoke from their endless dream."

"So, there are some elves who _remember_ the old magic and the lost culture? Are they here?

Maric nodded. "Yes to both questions. One of them is our _Hahren_, and one of them is our Keeper.

Tears came to Val's eyes. _Merrill would simply love this._ "I'm guessing you're one of the trusted humans?"

"I am indeed, and so are you. Why are you crying?"

"I was thinking of my Dalish friend Merrill, she desperately wanted to save what ever ancient lore the Dalish had and try to restore some of it to her people. But I digress, you were about to say something?"

"What happened at Kirkwall has started a war that's going to threaten the very existence of the Chantry."

"How do you know that?"

"It's one of the powers of the Eluvian."

"It foretells the future?"

"No, it lets us see Thedas. We can see enough of what is happening to have surmised the disaster that is unfolding."

"Every _mage_ in Thedas probably wants my head. I had to side with the Templars. Anders gave me no choice."

"I understand. Circles are falling all over Thedas and we believe that the Templars and Seekers will begin to pull away from the Chantry.

"Is there a connection with the founding of Revas and the threat to the Chantry in Thedas?"

"There is indeed. As you know, the beginnings of the Chantry have always been…shrouded...in mystery, and information has always been carefully controlled. Control is slowly being wrested away, by mages, by Templars, and by Seekers. This will leave Orlais in a very difficult position. Not that I don't mind having the Orlesians sweat. However, a weak Orlais could invite a war with Tevinter, and as Tevinter and the Qunari are still at war, it will completely destabilize Thedas."

"With Templars and Seekers pulling away from the Chantry, the Divine loses the ability to start an Exalted March."

"Right again."

Val's head was too full of questions, and she was both excited and scared. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, held it, then blew it out. She repeated the action twice more before she opened her eyes and looked at Maric. He looked concerned. "Are you all right?"

"Yes and no. It's a lot to take in at one time."

"Then we should stop for now. May I escort you on a tour of the estate and the village?"

"I would like that very much; thank you! What is the name of the village?

"Atish'an"

"Place of Peace? Did you have a hand in its name?"

Maric grinned. "How did you guess?"


	3. Foundations Challenged

**Chapter 3. Foundations Challenged**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>_ Huge thanks to those who have alerted and faved and to XSeikaX and Shakespira for your reviews._  
><em>Speacial thank you to my wonderful beta, Shakespira.<br>_

* * *

><p>Maric showed her around the estate. In addition to the great room and the terrace, the first floor had a wonderfully sunny kitchen that led into a moderate sized dining room. The dining room had a large window with a beautiful view of the lake. There was a small library, a study, and a cozy looking room, which Maric called the sunroom. As it was still morning the room was aglow, warm and inviting. The décor on the first floor was much like the great room, tapestries and paintings of Ferelden.<p>

"Maric, how did you get the paintings? The painter had to be from Ferelden to capture it so well."

"There is a wonderful painter in the village. His name is Maglor. I drew the scenes and he painted them."

"You drew the scenes?"

Maric looked sheepish. "It's something I picked up when I first came here, the painter taught me."

"That's amazing. Did you keep any of your drawings?"

"I did, they're framed and hanging up in my bedroom." Maric was very matter of fact.

Val blushed. "Could you bring some of them down so I can see them?"

Maric looked at her, she was still blushing. He grinned. "Does going into a man's bedroom make you uncomfortable?"

"Well…no…but it's your bedroom…wait I didn't mean to imply you aren't a man, but…damn." Then she started to laugh and Maric joined her. Finally, she stopped laughing. "Sorry, I seemed to have forgotten that I'm a grown woman. I would love to see your drawings either in your bedroom or out, whichever is easier for you."

Maric held out his arm, with a sly smile. "Shall we?"

Val took his arm. "You are a very wicked man, Maric Theirin."

"Well, just consider it part of my charm."

Val tried to suppress another laugh. "Oh, you're charming, I'll give you that."

They entered Maric's bedroom, which looked out over the fields and village. Val had heard of a 'man's room' before but hadn't ever really seen one, until now. Everything was in forest tones, dark wood and clean lines. The there was a single chair by the stone fireplace. It looked elegant and comfortable. The bed was huge with deep brown sheets and pillows and a tan and forest green comforter. Bookshelves lined one wall; a shield bearing the Ferelden heraldry hung above the fireplace. The window on the other wall was framed with all the drawings.

She could tell which drawings were done earlier and could see the improvement over time. _He's become a talented artist. _She saw the drawing from which the Lothering tapestry was made. It was one he'd done most recently. She turned to Maric.

"Your drawing of Lothering, it's like looking through my own eyes."

"You lived in Lothering?"

"Until the Blight, yes. I can't tell you how many times I sat on that very same hill looking in that very same direction."

"I was in Lothering several times. The time I saw that view was when I visited Lothering with Bann Ceorlic. After dealing with him, I needed to hide for a bit. The view was amazing and I always remembered it."

Val grimaced. "Bann Ceorlic left with Loghain's troops and abandoned Lothering to the darkspawn.

Maric shook his head. "He was always a self-absorbed sycophant."

After touring the estate, Maric took Val down to the village. She noticed the villagers first. The residents consisted of both city elves and Dalish elves. Gone were the patched rags of the city elves, and only a few of the Dalish wore armor. The men wore comfortable looking trousers and tunics with knee-length vests; some of the women wore dresses, loose and flowing, not covered from neck to toe as the ones Val had seen in the city.

The armored Elves seemed to be hunters, or guardsmen. Those who worked in the fields had some kind of head covering that Val assumed was to provide shade. She saw two farmers walk toward the fields looking comfortable and happy. Val took a deep breath as if she was breathing in freedom.

The look of the village was like nothing she'd ever seen. There were plants and gardens and flowers everywhere. The streets were not dirt, but paved with flat stones. All the homes faced the _Vhenadahl_, which stood proudly in the center. The houses, too big to be called cottages, were a combination of wood, glass and stone, each one was beautiful, and each one was completely unique.

"Maric, is all that wood Ironbark?"

"Yes it is. Ironbark is quite common in Revas. Unlike it is in Thedas."

"What are those shiny squares embedded in the walls? I've never seen a building material like that before. What are they called?"

"Tiles, My Lady."

Val turned around. Standing before her was a woman of ethereal beauty, of an indeterminate age. She was slender and pale, with green eyes and long white hair. Her _vallaslin_ was an intricate pattern of delicate woven vines from her neck to her forehead. Enormous power and presence radiated from her. Val remembered that the Keeper was one of those who woke from the Endless Dream, so she took a guess. "_Andaran atish'an_...Keeper?"

The woman arched a delicate eyebrow and smiled. "You speak some of our language?'

"Some and probably not well. I learned from was a friend of mine, a Dalish elf who lived in Kirkwall."

"I think your accent was just fine. _Andaran atish'an_ to you as well, I am Merenwen, Keeper of the Atish'an Village. You must be Viscountess Hawke."

"Please, just call me Val."

"What is Val the diminutive of?"

"Valentina."

"That is a beautiful name, Valentina." Merenwen, looked into Val's eyes. "You have a true heart. You should trust it more often."

"_Ma serannas,_ Keeper Merenwen. What exactly are tiles?

"Are you familiar with clay?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Tile starts its life as clay and is worked into different flat shapes, some are square, and some are round. To harden the clay, the tiles are placed into a stone box, which is subjected to a very hot fire. Once they are out and cooled, the designs are put on the tiles with a special paint, the tiles at this point are dull colored. They are then placed into the box and heated once again. When they come out of the box, the paint shines, just as you see on the houses."

"Amazing. Pardon if this question seems rude, but how did you waken?"

The Keeper smiled. "It isn't a rude question, far from it, however, now is not the time to explain. _Ma serannas, da'len_. Please, continue your tour of the village with Maric. Tonight, after supper, we will be gathering around the fire to hear _Hahren_ Elrohir tell a tale. We never know _what_ story he will tell, but it always seems to be just what we need to hear. After that, there is usually dancing and music. Some wish to go to the tavern and some, like the da'len, need to sleep. Please, join us tonight."

Maric bowed. "_Ma serannas _for the invitation, Keeper. We will most happily attend.

Val was so excited about the evening's activities she didn't even notice that Maric had answered for both of them.

The Dancing Maiden Tavern was the only tavern in the village, and it was everything the Hanged Man wasn't. Instead of floors that looked as bad as the Hanged Man smelled, the floors here were made from some dark wood that was kept spotlessly clean. Instead of stale ale, sweat, and worse things, the Dancing Maiden smelled of wonderful spices.

Business was brisk for the midday meal. There were several groups eating and drinking, and some groups playing cards. The clientele was also completely different from that of the Hanged Man. The people in here were not hiding from spouses or soaking their sorrows over cheap ale.

Maric touched her shoulder. "May I suggest we take the mid-day meal here?"

_Maker, I'm starving. _"That would be great, for some reason I'm simply starving."

Val and Maric saw a table by an actual window, something else the Hanged man lacked. Maric placed his hand lightly on the small of her back and guided her to the table. At first Val was surprised at the assumed familiarity, but she found she actually didn't mind.

While they waited for their food, Val asked the question that had been on her mind the most. "Maric, the village seems _too_ idyllic to be real. No one can be that happy _all _the time."

"No, there are squabbles and the occasional feud. Other than that, it's quiet and peaceful; the villagers are truly happy."

"Do you count yourself as one of the villagers?"

"Not much gets by you it does it?"

"If I wasn't a careful observer, I wouldn't be alive. But you didn't answer my question."

"Yes, and no. I feel very welcome. I'm an active part of this village, but this isn't my culture, and until you came along, there was no one who could understand that. To anticipate you next question: no, I don't want to leave."

"Good. I'm glad you're happy here. You deserve it."

Any response Maric might have made was interrupted by the arrival of food.

Val thought the meal was incredible. They were served roasted chicken with succulent meat and lovely crispy brown skin. In addition to the chicken, they ate fresh cooked snap beans, as well as sweetened carrots, mashed potatoes, and biscuits.

"Sweet Andraste, this has to be some of the best food I've eaten in a long time. Do you eat here often, Maric?"

"I usually catch the mid-day meal here. If I ate here any more than that I'd as big as a house. Try the ale."

Val tasted the ale. "Mmmm. I'm getting a hint of the hops, and citrus flavor that's very refreshing."

"The lady knows her ales."

Val laughed. "After you have ale at the Hanged Man you have to learn what good ale actually is, otherwise you'll think all ales taste like they've been pissed into a mug." Val hung her head. "Sorry. Sometimes I'm not quite what you'd call _refined_."

"Thank the Creators for that! What is The Hanged Man?"

She noticed the Maric thanked the Creators, and not Andraste or the Maker. "It's the tavern in Lowtown, partly owned by my friend, Varric Tethris. It's an awful dive, but the company more than made up for it." Val started to think about those she'd left behind. _They must be frantic wondering where I am._

Maric saw the sudden worry in her eyes. "What's the matter?"

"I just up and left and _none_ of my friends will know if I'm alive or dead."

"You left a note."

Val's tone was short. "I seemed to have done a heck of a lot while on this potion."

"I'm sorry, Val. I know this isn't easy. From what I heard, the note simply said that you've had enough of Kirkwall, and you were going away to a place no one would find you. You mentioned that it was safer for all of them if they didn't know where you'd gone."

"Can't say that anything in the note was wrong. Sorry for being a daft ass. It didn't occur to me, until now, that knowing where I am would endanger my friends. I'm glad I was clear headed enough when I left, to write that note."

Maric had cleaned his bowl with the last of the biscuits, and they had finished their ale. He looked at Val; he could see the tiredness in her eyes. "How about we go back to the estate? I know I could use a nap, and I think you could too."

She nodded. "All of this has been so much to take in. I was going to ask you about the whole looking younger bit, but I think the answer would just be one drop of water too many. Perhaps tomorrow?"

"Whenever you like." He held out his arm. Shall we?"

Val took his arm and nodded. They were quiet on the walk back to the estate. Val didn't want to think of those she'd left behind, but those she'd just met. Especially, the enigmatic Maric Theirin.

After a long nap, Maric and Val had a light supper and went down to the village. Everyone was gathered around the fire, families with their children, the old, the young, all ages; all seemed to be looking forward to whatever story _Hahren_ Elrohir would tell.

The _Hahren_ came out of one of the homes near the campfire. He was also of indeterminate age, and looked just as otherworldly as the Keeper. His hair was snow-white, which he wore in a long ponytail down his back. While the Keeper's vallaslin were intertwined vines, his were dark, very angular and were only on his forehead, and his chin. He wore casual clothing, however around his neck was an elaborate woven necklace from which many small items hung. He looked regal and commanding, at the same time his smile spoke of a gentle soul.

"_Andaran atish'an" _He sat as he took his place by the fire and when he had everyone's attention, he began. His voice was rich and vibrant; it was one you could never grow tired of hearing.

"Many millennia ago, the Creators walked among us. They were our guides, a part of our families, and a part of our hearts. We learned much from them. Our culture was rich, our lives joyous. Then the Creators were cruelly betrayed by one they had always trusted: _Fen'harel_, _The Dread_ _Wolf_."

_There was anger in his voice, palpable seemingly a separate entity, Val thought._

His tone changed to one of sadness and despair. "The Creators were forced to stand helpless as Arlathen fell. They were only able to watch, as our home, our culture, our very way of life; every trace of what we were was utterly destroyed by the Tevinter Magisters. All the Creators could do was weep. Their sorrow only deepened when they saw their children enslaved. They were forced to watch this horror for close to a millennium, it was an endless torment.

"Then a human mage rose from the south, championing the cause of slaves; her name was Andraste, the Bride of the Maker. Andraste not only freed the children of the Creators, but also gave us a new home, the Dales."

"But like our Creators, Andraste, herself, was betrayed, by one whom she had always trusted: her own husband. The shemlen burned her at the stake, until all that was left were her ashes, which were spirited away by those still loyal to their fallen leader. The Creators were grateful to the human woman, for she did what they could not."

"Over time, humans began to revere Andraste, the bride of a god they called the Maker. A god the humans claimed was the only God, who is said to have turned his back on his children and will not return until something call the Chant of Light has reached all corners of Thedas. It is said that this Chant of Light, written after Andraste's death, was a compilation of her teachings, things that had been told to her by the Maker himself. This religion became worrisome to the Creators as the humans began to force all of Thedas to believe as they did, with no regard for the existing culture. The elves of the Dales refused to accept this false god. They retreated into the forest, to let the shemlen fight among themselves. Yet, once again, we were driven out of our home. Persecuted by these humans who now called themselves _Andrastians_."

"The Creators helplessly watched a diaspora, as many elves went to live in human cities, in desperate conditions, having adopted this Andrastian creed. Yet others, who called themselves the Dalish, lived in wandering clans trying to revive and maintain the traditions of old; devoting themselves to the Creators, and trying to avoid contact with humans.

"Watching their children living in squalor in the human cities deeply hurt the Creators. That humans ignored their plight was no surprise, but what truly hurt them was that the Dalish called themselves the only _true_ elves and turned their back on their city-dwelling cousins.

"So my friends, let us remember, we are _all_ the Elvhan! Together, united, finding the peace that comes with freedom; taking back what once was ours!"

The _Hahren_ stood up; his tale for the night was finished.

Val was excited; a wave of different emotions crashed over her. She looked at Maric. "Andraste was a mage?"

Maric nodded. "There have been many claims about Andraste being a mage, but the Chantry has managed to suppress them."

"But what about the Maker, and her being his bride?"

Elrohir overheard Val, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Come _da'len_, let me tell you the story of the Maker."

Val looked to Maric, who nodded. "I'll see you back at the estate."

Val sat next the Elrohir. She noted the intensity and warmth in his amber-colored eyes.

"All of the Creators and the Forgotten ones were imprisoned in their realms, all except for one."

"_Fen'harel,_ the Dread Wolf. But what about the Old Gods and the Magisters and the darkspawn?"

"I was hoping you'd ask just that. The old gods are not gods; they are evil beings that roam the fade. They tricked the Magisters into worshiping them. They believed that through the Magisters they would find a way into the mortal realm."

"According to the Chantry, the Magisters went to the Golden City."

"Yes, _da'len_, but the Golden City was not what the Chantry teaches. Have you ever wondered why a god as powerful as the Maker is reputed to be could not prevent his own city from being destroyed by a few powerful mortals"

Val slowly nodded. _That was something that never made sense. How could the Maker allow his home to be corrupted?_

"These dragons or 'Old Gods' were also tricked; they were led to believe that if the humans reached the Golden City it would allow the dragons to reach our realm. So they lured the Magisters, spoke to them in their dreams, taught them how to physically enter the fade. That's when the dragons realized they had been tricked and so to did the Magisters."

Val was fascinated. "The Maker was very clever it seems. Although what would be the purpose of making the Magisters turn into darkspawn and the Dragons to into Archdemons?"

"To make it clear to the humans that this was punishment by the 'all-powerful Maker' for the sins of his children, the worst of it being the death of Andraste. _Da'len_, these evil dragons were tricked and then sealed away underground; Andraste was tricked into believing herself to be the Maker's Bride, the Andrastians have been tricked into believing in the Maker. Does this at all sound familiar?"

"It sounds like something Fen'harel would do."

Elrohir smiled and waited for Val to make the next connection.

"You're saying that Fen'harel is the _Maker_?"


	4. Coming Home

**Chapter 4. Coming Home.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thanks to those who have reviewed, alerted and fave'd A special thank you to my beta, Shakespira!

* * *

><p><em>For millennia the Creators searched for a way to destroy the seal that Fen'Harel had built. They longed to be reunited with their children, to walk among them, and to guide them. To heal the wounds brought on by centuries of servitude and prejudice, to unite what had been torn asunder.<em>

_Mere decades ago, Falon'Din, first son of Elgar'nan and Mythal, began to feel a presence; it was just at the edge of his consciousness, just out of reach. Fearing it to be another trick of Fen'Harel, he ignored it. Then the presence became persistent, traveling towards the center of his consciousness, and then coalesced into what Falon'Din recognized as one the Elvhen, an endless dreamer. The female dreamer was unable to speak, however, with a wave of her hand she showed Falon'Din that more of the dreamers were awake. Two had managed to go back to the realm of the mortals, however many more needed a guide. Falon'Din had to be that guide. _

~oOOo~

Alistair had returned from a meeting with King Aedan and Queen Anora. With the Circles opposing the Chantry, Orlais was becoming increasingly unstable, and there were rumors of war. The King had summoned Alistair to the palace to request help from the Wardens. When Alistair reminded him that the Wardens must stay politically neutral, the King reminded Alistair that he was also an Arl. Alistair promised the Amaranthine troops would be at the King's disposal, but that was all he could do. He left behind a very unhappy King.

Prior to this meeting relations between the two men had become increasingly chilly. It started when Alistair and Kallian had Adaia. Anora and Aedan's marriage had yet to produce an heir and the Bannorn was very unhappy. The rumors among the Bannorn called for the King and Queen to recognize Adaia as their heir. She was of Theirin blood, and because none of them wanted the country to plunge into civil war, again, not even Adaia's elven mother would prove a barrier. Anora was worried and suspicious; she felt Alistair and his daughter, no matter how many oaths of fealty Alistair had taken, threatened her reign. Alistair's refusal to lend his Wardens to fight against Orlais was the icing on the cake, as far as Anora was concerned.

After Alistair left the audience chamber, Anora turned to her husband. "Now I'm sure he has some kind of plan."

"Anora, Alistair is right, the Wardens are supposed to be politically neutral."

"They claim political neutrality only when it's in their best interest. You know what the Wardens are like in Orlais. They will be on the front line if we go to war."

Grand Cleric, Clodovea stepped forward. She'd been in an alcove to the side of the throne were she watched many Royal audiences. "Sire, Her Majesty has a point. The Orlesian Warden's are loyal to the Chantry and the Empress. This so-called political neutrality seems to be something the Fereldan Wardens have conjured up, and they use it to justify harboring dangerous apostates. They are clearly a threat to the Chantry. I don't need to remind you about what happened in Kirkwall. Your Majesty, the mages are rebelling all over Thedas; if the Fereldan Wardens give them safe harbor…"

Aedan ran his hand through his hair, a habit he had picked up from Alistair. "Grand Cleric, I know Alistair, he isn't trying to create a safe haven for mages nor does he want to challenge the Chantry."

"Begging Your Majesties' pardon, it has been many years since you have traveled with the Warden Commander. Do you know it was one of his apostate wardens who destroyed the Kirkwall Chantry?

Aedan was stunned. "Who?"

"One of our most notorious apostates, one who escaped Kinloch Hold seven times."

"Anders? Anders was the mage who destroyed the Kirkwall Chantry?"

The Grand Cleric nodded. 'The Warden Commander, as you know, conscripted him knowing full well he was an apostate being taken back to the Circle. If he hadn't been allowed to conscript the mage, that apostate would have been executed or made tranquil, and the tragedy in Kirkwall would never have happened. If the Commander continues to bring apostates into his Order, we could be facing an army of melifacarum. Your Majesty, we cannot let that happen."

Anora placed her hand on her husband's shoulder, to quell him, then turned to the Grand Cleric. "What do you suggest, Your Grace?"

"I believe the Wardens need new leadership, and should no longer be exempt from the Chantry's or the Crown's authority. "

"I can't just replace the Warden Commander of Ferelden; the Crown does not have that kind of authority."

"No, but you can exile the Wardens from Ferelden. Orlais would be more than willing to take in those who are not apostates. The apostates would be turned over to the White Spire in Orlais for their punishment. Amaranthine can once again be under the control of the Crown, protected from melficars."

Aedan stood and looked to the Grand Cleric. "We will take your ideas under advisement. You must agree this is a big decision with many ramifications." He nodded to the Grand Cleric and motioned for Anora to join him.

"My husband, I would like a chance to talk to the Grand Cleric about some more personal issues. I will be along shortly."

Aedan arched an eyebrow, but kissed the Queen's hand. "Of course my dear." Nodding again to the Grand Cleric, he left the throne room.

Grand Cleric, Clodovea smiled. "What may I do for you, Your Majesty?"

"We may have similar goals, Your Grace. Alistair and his daughter present a threat to our rule. As soon as the Warden Commander and his elven wife had their daughter, the rumblings started in the Bannorn about returning the throne to a Theirin. If Alistair is building an army of melficarum, then taking the throne would cement the power of the Fereldan Wardens. Once he's crowned there is no doubt that he will free the mages and destroy the Chantry. I think whatever we do with the Wardens as an Order, the Warden Commander and his family stand in both of our ways."

The Grand Cleric smiled. "I'm glad one of our Sovereigns sees sense. I trust you have an idea for removing our mutual stumbling block?"

Anora stood and smiled. "Of course. Shall we retire to my study; perhaps have some tea. We can talk more comfortably."

"I would be honored Your Majesty."

~oOOo~

Alistair had barely dismounted when a strawberry blond streak flew towards him yelling "Daddeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

Bracing himself, Alistair caught up Adaia and swung her around. She squealed. As he settled her in his arms she threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Daddy, I missed you sooooooo much."

"Oh? How much?" This was a game they played whenever Alistair came back from a trip.

Adaia stretched her arms as wide as she could "This much!"

"Wow, that much?" He said in mock surprise as he tickled her. Afterwards he stopped and pulled her close. "I missed you too, _da'len_." He kissed her check.

Adaia rubbed her cheek. "Daddy, you're all scratchy. You need to shave!"

Alistair laughed. "Your mother will probably agree."

"Agree with what?" A sultry female voice sounded behind him.

Alistair turned towards his wife.

"Our daughter believes I am too scratchy and need to shave."

Kallian stood next to him and gently stroked his cheek, and smiled. "She's right you know."

"It's not fair, I'm always out numbered." Smiling he pulled his wife in with his other arm and gave her a kiss.

Adaia pressed her face into Alistair's shoulder. Kalian at his side, they made their way to the keep.

Kalian looked at him. "Something happened in Denerim." It was a statement not a question. Kali knew her husband very well.

She never ceased to fill Alistair with a sense of wonder. Kallian Tabris Theirin was unusual looking, even among elves; she had mahogany colored hair, and gorgeous blue eyes. Her nose and cheeks had a small dusting of freckles. She was smart, laughed at his bad jokes, and had a bawdy sense of humor. She could be tough when she needed to be, but typically she was empathetic, kind, diplomatic, and knew more about Fereldan politics than Alistair. She was his partner in everything, including running the Arling.

At first, Amaranthine had scorned an elven Arlessa. Then came the battle for Amaranthine. It was Kallian who convinced Alistair to save the city, that the Vigil could stand on its own. She was visibly pregnant, but refused to leave the city, and was instrumental in protecting the refugees that were hiding in the Chantry. She worked with the sick and injured, and when it was all over, the people of Amaranthine felt nothing but gratitude and pride in the actions of their Arlessa. She was the Arlessa; Alistair was the Warden Commander.

~oOOo~

When the Queen and the Grand Cleric left the audience chamber, a shadow moved behind the throne into the small anteroom. Once the door clicked shut, the man emerged from the shadows and lowered the hood of his cloak. "Ah my friend, it seems that you were right; the Champion isn't the only one in harm's way. I need you to take this to our colleague in Kirkwall. He needs to prepare."

The other man in the room was a Dalish elf known by the name of Fenarel "When do you want to take them?"

"First, I must speak with the Commander, and his lovely wife, in person. I fear they will be far harder to convince than the Champion. Hopefully, by the time the letter is sent we will be on our way to the Kirkwall. Fortunately, the journey to the Vimmark Eluvian will be short"

"I am glad that the Champion and the Hero of Ferelden will be safe. They have done much for the plight elves."

"I agree. Please thank Lanaya." He bowed to Fenarel. "_Dareth shiral."_

Fenarel nodded. "_Ma serannas_. _Dareth shiral_, Zevran."


	5. The Bonds of Family and Friendship

**Chapter 5. The Bonds of ****Family and Friendship**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: T<strong>hank you for your reviews, some of you actually took time of from ME3 to read this story! Special thank you to Shakespira for her encouragement and for being my Beta. BioWare owns all.

* * *

><p>Zevran arrived at Vigil's Keep to a warm welcome from Kalian and Adaia. He was a regular visitor at the Vigil, and Adaia loved her 'uncle' Zevran.<p>

She held out her arms for a hug and Zevran scooped her up in his arms.

She kissed his cheek. "Uncle Zev, you should see how good I am with my daggers."

"Ah, _cielito mia, _I would not miss a chance to see what you have learned."

"Uncle Zev, what does see…leto me, mean?"

"It is pronounced see-LEE-tee-oh MEE-ah and it means 'my little flower.' "

Adaia furled her eyebrows. "I can't be a flower, how can I use my… daggers?"

Zevran chuckled. "You may be a flower, but you are an exceptionally strong one."

"Then what kind of flower _am_ I?"

Kali smiled as she watched Zevran navigate Adaia's many questions.

"I would say you are like a rose."

Adaia's face lit up with smile. "Roses carry their own daggers. Lots of 'em."

Zevran laughed. "Yes, indeed they do. See, you can be a flower and use daggers."

"_Da'len_, let's allow Zevran a chance to come inside first; I'm sure he has some important business to discuss with your Father. Then you can drag him out to the practice field."

"Mommy, Uncle Zev's too big for me to drag."

"It is just a saying, sweetling."

"Sayings can be so confusing, Mommy."

As they walked towards the main room of the Vigil, Kali caught the serious look in Zevran's eyes. "Zevran, Alistair is in his study. You can go up and I will have some brandy sent up."

"_Querida_, are you sure that you do not read minds?"

Kali smiled. "Do you need me in this meeting as well?"

Zevran nodded.

"All right, I'll send Adaia off with Sari and bring the brandy up personally."

Zevran kissed the hand of both mother and daughter, and left for Alistair's study.

Kali watched him go up the stairs. _Maker, I hope it's not as bad as it seems._" She gazed at her daughter, suddenly worried. "Let's go to Sari, so you can have your afternoon snack."

Adaia nodded and happily skipped towards the kitchen.

After the meeting with Aedan and Anora, Alistair had spent an extra day visiting Arl Teagan of Denerim. Now that he was back at the Keep he was playing catch-up with his paperwork.

He was so focused on reading the latest missive from the First Warden that the sharp knock on the door startled and irritated him.

"Yes, what!"

Zevran entered, smiling. "_Amigo_, did I startle you?"

Alistair smiled; since the death of the Mother and the Architect, Zevran has served the Wardens as a spy and as one of the Weapon Masters. He trained many wardens in how to wield two blades. At first it was a rocky friendship, but somehow Kali had helped the men form a strong bond.

"Zevran, where have you been and what tidings have you brought?"

The smile left Zevran's face. "You and your family are in grave danger."

Zevran's bluntness was unusual. Alistair paled as he motioned to the sofa and chairs by the fireplace. They had just sat down when Kali came in with the brandy. Setting down the tray, she served each man a brandy, poured one for herself and sat next to Alistair.

"_Emma lath_, Zevran has something important to tell us."

Zevran's voice was full of concern and anger. "_Querida_, you, Alistair, and Adaia are in grave danger."

The room was silent.

Alistair broke the silence first. "How are we in danger?"

"Both the Chantry and the Crown, specifically the Queen, find the Wardens a threat to Ferelden. The Grand Cleric believes that you are raising an army of melificars, especially after Anders' actions in Kirkwall." Zevran put up his hand to stop Alistair from responding. "The Grand Cleric suggested to the King _and_ Queen that the Wardens be exiled from Ferelden; the warden mages would be sent to the White Spire for punishment, and the rest would be assigned to the Orlesian wardens. The most disturbing thing about this is that the King did not dismiss the idea out of hand but said he would _consider_ it."

"Aedan? He would never do that, I know that man."

"That is what the King said of you. The Grand Cleric pointed out, rather correctly I think, that it has been a long time since the Blight. People change; the King and Queen are without an heir and the Queen's influence on the King is obvious. I fear that he will agree with the Grand Cleric, and if he does not, the Queen will take matters into her own hands. In either case you, Kalian and Adaia will be killed."

Alistair was furious. "The idea that I'm raising an army of melificars is ridiculous! The Grand Cleric has been spewing her Orlesian Chantry filth ever since she arrived in Denerim!"

"Yes, but you have a child of Theirin blood, and there is rumbling among the Bannorn that you should take the throne with Adaia as your heir; they don't even care if your wife is an elf. That deeply worries both the King and Queen."

Kali held Alistair's hand and looked at Zevran. "Will they stop attacking the wardens if Alistair stepped down?"

"Perhaps. It would depend upon who replaces you, and if the wardens continue to recruit mages. That, unfortunately, will not save the three of you. Adaia and Alistair remain a threat to the Crown."

Kali's voice was soft. "How long do we have until they make a move against us?"

"I would say within the month."

Alistair stood up and began to pace. His face reflected the rage and fear he felt. "We cannot give up everything we've built. I must speak with Aedan and make him see sense."

"_Lethallin_, I fear that if you go to the palace, you won't leave alive."

"Aedan wouldn't dare."

"_Amigo_, the Queen would. Kali is right; going to the Palace would be a death sentence."

Alistair sat down and took his wife's hand. "Zevran, what do you suggest?"

"Appoint a successor immediately and I smuggle you and your family to Kirkwall. From there, my associates will bring you to an undisclosed location where you'll be comfortable and safe. Additionally, by making this move now, Aedan, Anora and the Grand Cleric will realize that there is a spy. That will slow them down, as they have to be more clandestine than they planned."

"Who else have you helped this way?"

"What do you mean?"

"Even you couldn't have put this plan together so fast. It had to be in place and carried out at least once or you would be far more suspicious of it."

Zevran smiled. "_Amigo_, you have grown quite wily over the years. I am glad to have rubbed off on you, although rubbing against you might have been more fun."

Alistair did not even blush. He smiled slyly and put his arm around his wife. "As I am married to a goddess, there is no chance of me being rubbed by _anyone_ else."

Kali blushed, and both men laughed, lessening the tension in the room. Then Kali looked at her husband. "Will you appoint Nathaniel to be the Warden Commander?"

"Probably. Although I actually wish Loghain was with us instead of in Jader." He looked at Zevran, adding, "If you mention that in public, I will deny it."

"Zev," Kali began. "Is there a way you can talk to Loghain and let him know what's happening? If we could get him here, Anora probably won't move against the Fereldan Wardens."

"_Lethallan,_ you're not serious?"

"I am. Think about it. Loghain as Nathaniel's second. What will Anora and the Grand Cleric do then?"

"Your lovely wife brings up an interesting idea."

Alistair frowned for a while, then a gleam appeared in his amber eyes. "If you can speak with Loghain, I will write to the First Warden about the changes and also send an encoded message to her about the problem here. I will send Their Majesties a copy of the message that is not encoded. That will give them pause, at least enough for us to leave and give the Fereldan Wardens a chance. Loghain needs to ask for a transfer, however, I have heard how unhappy both parties are, so I suspect the transfer will be approved immediately. If you can, bring him back with you."

"I will do that as soon as you are all safely in Kirkwall. As I said before, the changes here will make them pause; it will be enough time for me to bring Loghain back from Jader. Besides _amigo_, Loghain will be much more willing to come here if you are gone."

Alistair sighed. "Sad but true."

"Alistair, I suggest you speak with Nathaniel now and let him know the plan. Do not mention when we are going."

Kali looked at Zevran with her big blue eyes and whispered. "When do we leave?"

"Sometime this week, but I cannot tell you when."

Kali nodded. "Zev, can you give Alistair and me a few minutes.

"Of course, _querida_, I will go out into the practice yard so Adaia can show me what she's learned."

After Zevran left, Kali began to cry. Alastair pulled her down on the couch and held her in his arms. His eyes were tear-filled, but comforting Kali brought comfort to him as well.

~oOOo~

Val spent her first week in _Atish'an_ getting to know the village, buying things from merchants, having some clothes made. Maric took her around the countryside; they picnicked near the fields; they took a boat across the lake thr other village, _Sulahn'nehn,_ Sing Rejoice in the Common tongue. This village also had their own Keeper and Hahren, who are some of the awakened.

Then one afternoon, they visited the site where the school was being built. It was almost the size of a small village.

"Maric, this will be a huge place. What will they be teaching?"

"In addition to numbers and letters, they will learn about life in Arlathen before it fell. There will be classes in music, art, craftsmanship, the History of the Elves and the Humans, especially in Thedas. The purpose of the school will help spread knowledge and skills completely lost when Arlathen fell."

"Who will teach?"

"Our Keepers and Hahren's at first, but as more of the endless dreamers awaken, they will also spend time teaching."

"Does anyone know why some of the endless dreamers are awakening?"

Maric rubbed his chin. "As I understand it the amount of magic being wielded in Thedas has weakened the veil. It started in Kirkwall, which brought the four dreamers here. As I have been told this tear is like a piece of fabric. Once a tear starts, it will be increasingly easier to tear. This will keep going until it's repaired. Fortunately, the Veil here is very strong."

"Will you be involved with the school?"

"Yes, in fact, they have asked me to teach about the war with Orlais and the Ferelden rebellion."

Val looked at Maric. "Are you looking forward to teaching or are you scared to death?"

Maric smiled. "A little of both I suspect. You could teach about the mage rebellion of Kirkwall."

"No." Val's tone had a ring of finality to it.

"Val, what really happened in Kirkwall? You have not spoken of it. You told me that you sided with the templars and I understand why. But you've not said anything else about your time in Kirkwall."

Val felt Maric's words and concern flow over her like a warm breeze. "Can we talk about it once we are back in your estate?"

"Of course, but you don't have to call it _my_ estate. You live there now too."

Val hung her head for a moment. "About that. I love your home, but I feel as if I am just living off of your generosity. I should look for a place of my own."

Maric stopped and placed his hands on Val's shoulders. "I simply rattle around in that place when I'm alone. Your presence makes me feel less of a lone duck."

Val grinned. "Quack, quack. I guess we ducks must stick together."

"Good! Too bad we can't fly back to the estate."

"Alas, no, my dear Maric, we cannot. However, we can waddle." There was no one within a mile of them. Val began to waddle like a duck. Val stopped and turned to Maric. "You're not going to make me waddle alone are you?"

The look on her face, and her waddle, were so ridiculous, that Maric broke out into peals of laughter. He was laughing so hard he had to sit down. Regaining his breath, he pulled Val gently to the ground. "I have never seen such an attractive waddle. You are one saucy duck, my dear."

The laughed and talked, while sitting on the ground, before, at last, heading back to the castle. They waddled until they came in sight of the village.

When they returned to the estate there was a letter for Maric. When he saw the seal his expression became very guarded. Sitting down in the great room he read the letter. Then he stood up and walked to the window looking out over the Lake. Val knew it wasn't her business, but she hated seeing him that way. She walked up to him and put a hand gently on his shoulder. "Can I help?"

Maric turned around taking her hand in his. "Alistair and his family are coming here."


	6. Love, Death and Goodbyes

**Chapter 6. Love, Death, and Goodbyes**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thank you for your wonderful reviews and thank you to Shakespira for being my beta. This is readable because of her! ^.^

* * *

><p><em>Fen'Harel had always made a point of not directly or deeply involving himself in the affairs of Thedas. It was enjoyable enough to tip the balance of something small and watch the inevitable conflagration. He could easily use his powers to directly cause chaos, but what was the fun in that? <em>

_Sometimes it didn't work, as it hadn't during the 5__th__ Blight. All he did was lead the Architect to "accidentally" corrupt Urthemiel. Blights had always provided many decades of enjoyment, so he'd expected that one to be no different. Then the shem King, for reasons unknown, sent those two Wardens to the tower, ending the Blight in a year._

_But that was all in the past, the current chaos came about by simply having the Durgen'len sell the lyrium to the already unstable Knight Commander. What followed continues to threaten the very fabric of Thedas: the mages fighting against the templars, the templars challenging the Chantry, and the Chantry loosing its hold on everything. The thing that made it especially enjoyable was watching Orlais – a country deeply enmeshed with its Chantry – begin to destabilize. As a bonus, the Tevinter shemlen were still fighting the Qun._

_At one time, Fen'Harel had wondered what would happen if he actually revealed himself as their precious Maker, but it was only a passing thought. Those worshiping the Chantry, and those who did not, were infinitely more enjoyable fighting each other. All he had to do was have a presence in the Fade for those who died, so they would believe to be at the left hand of the Maker. It kept them quiet and mollified, which allowed Fen'Harel to continue causing strife in Thedas._

**~oOOo~**

Maric let Val read the letter. It began just as the one before: addressed to Lord Maric Theirin, Calenhad Manor.

_Dear Lord Theirin,_

_We have urgent need to call upon you one more time to help us save another treasure from imminent harm. I regret that there was no time to consult with you on this, but we are desperate and the danger is grave. _

_Alistair _Theirin_, the Hero of Ferelden and Warden Commander, his wife and their daughter must leave Thedas. With the fallout from the mage rebellion, the Warden's neutrality and acceptance of mages has led the Ferelden Chantry to mark the Commander and his family for death. They will be arriving at Calenhad Manor within a week. _

_In slaying the Archdemon, Commander Theirin saved Ferelden and all of Thedas. It is appalling how little people remember!_

_I understand that he is your son, so this may be awkward, but the Commander and his wife, and you, have good heads on your shoulders. I have no doubt all of you will be able to navigate the waters of the unknown._

_With the exception of my wife, and me, the Theirin family will be the last of the human refugees coming your way._

_I look forward to finally meeting you face to face. Until then… _

_Forever in gratitude,  
>C<em>

Once she finished reading the letter, she handed it back to Maric. He took it and held her hand. "Val, I don't know what to do. I don't know what to say. Damn it! He's my son, but I've never even spoken to him; we're complete strangers to each other."

"How can I help?"

Maric looked at Val. "Don't move out, please. I…I have no idea how Alistair will react… What am I saying? I don't know how I'll react. I just need someone in my corner."

Val smiled. "I can do that."

Relief was visible on Maric's face. He took her hand and kissed it. "Thank you, Val. I'll breathe easier with you here."

"Would you like me to greet them when they arrive? If it's anything like how I arrived, they won't know where they are or who they're with. A familiar face might help lessen the shock."

Maric slowly sat down and looked at Val. "Thank you."

_Ok, enough wallowing_. Val rubbed her hands together and smiled. "You know what? I think supper is in order, don't you?"

"Yes, but this is Marion's night off."

"So?"

Maric looked sheepishly at Val. "Cooking isn't one of my talents, so I go to the tavern on her days off."

"Do you want to go to the Tavern?"

Maric simply shook his head.

"The I'll cook."

"You don't have to—"

"—No, I don't have to, I want to. I enjoy cooking; it's relaxing. But I'm not letting you off the hook, you should know how to cook _something_."

"I can cook Lamb and Pea stew."

Val smiled. "Great! That's a Fereldan favorite."

Maric snorted. "Not the way I cook it. It all comes out looking kind of gray."

Val rolled her eyes. "This is why other countries think we're backwards. Fereldans will actually eat gray stew. Let's go see what's in the larder."

Val found the ingredients for Shepherd's Pie. "How about Shepherd's Pie?"

When Maric didn't answer, she asked, "Is that a no?"

Maric shook his head. "I'm sorry, I thought the drooling would be enough. Yes, I would love Shepherd's Pie."

"Well, then you can clean and peel the potatoes."

Val prepared the filling while Maric peeled potatoes. "You know, I've never done this before."

Val looked at him. "You've never peeled potatoes? What exactly did you put in that stew?"

Maric laughed. "No. No. I mean cook a meal _with_ someone, in a kitchen, and not at a campfire in between battles. When I was King, they never let me within a floor of the kitchen."

"I take it Marion lets you in the kitchen?"

"Well…the fruit bowl is in here."

Maric ducked as Val laughed and tossed a peapod at him.

"Heeeeeey." He smiled. "Do you have a thing about throwing food?"

Val laughed. "No, I have a thing about smartass answers."

"Yes, but you laugh so they don't count."

"Just keep peeling."

"You're such a slave driver." Maric laughed.

Dinner had been cooked and eaten; the dishes had been washed. Maric did the washing, refusing to let Val help. They were curled up in the sunroom, each having a glass of port. Val was curled up on the end of the couch nearest to the chair in which Maric was sitting.

"I think I owe you an explanation, Maric."

"You mean about what really happened in Kirkwall?"

Val nodded.

Maric put his hand on hers. "If it's too painful, you don't have to tell me."

"Thank you. I just think you should know. Especially as I'm living under your roof."

Maric stood up and motioned to the space next to the couch. "May I?"

"Of course."

Maric sat down. "What is it you think I should know?"

Val was more at ease as she heard the kindness in his voice.

"I don't know how to start."

"At the beginning always works."

"Somehow, against all odds, two Fereldan refuges, a Grey Warden, a dwarven merchant, a female pirate, a Dalish apostate, an escaped Tevinter slave, a prince, and the Captain of the Guard became a family.

"We were a little dysfunctional. Fenris is the escaped slave, an elf who is tattooed with lyrium. He hates mages and all things magical. Which is interesting as our group has three mages. One of our mages, the Dalish apostate, Merrill, uses blood magic, which not only upsets Fenris, but also the two other mages, Bethany and the Grey Warden.

Sebastian, a Prince of Starkhaven, is a Chantry brother who cannot figure out if he should devote his life to the Maker or take his place the ruler of Starkhaven. Isabella, our pirate captain, shags pretty much anything with two legs, which means our Grey Warden healer treated her frequently. The Guard Captain, Aveline, calls Isabella a slattern, Izzy calls Aveline 'lady man-hands.'"

"What about the dwarf?"

"Ah Varric Tethris, a surface dwarf with no beard, but plenty of chest hair, which he constantly shows off by wearing tunics open to his navel. He lives at the Hanged Man, and has contacts everywhere. All of our activities are simply grist for his stories and the books he writes.

"The Dwarf sounds fairly normal."

Val snorted. "He has a crossbow named Bianca that he treats like his lover."

"Okay, he seems to fit right in. I have a feeling that you were the glue that held them together. You corralled this group and made a difference in Kirkwall; that wasn't easy."

"Corralled is a good word..."

"You gave me the name of everyone save one. The Grey Warden healer."

Val voice was somber. "Yes…Anders."

Val's mind went back to those last months before the Chantry was destroyed.

_They had been curled up in bed, sated and exhausted. _

_She curled up in Anders' arms. "I could stay like this forever."_

_Anders stroked her hair. "I wish we could."_

_Val sat up and looked at him. "Then let's just leave Kirkwall. Let's just get away from all this and find a nicer, or safer, place the live?  
><em>

_Anders sighed. "You know I can't do that. Freedom for the mages is what matters. This is where I need to be."_

_Val curled up back into his arms as tears slowly slid down her cheeks. "I love you, Anders."_

"_I love you, too" Then he said to himself, thinking Val couldn't hear him, "Though I wish I didn't"_

_Anders became more reclusive. When she tried to get him to spend time with her, to think about something other than the mages, he snapped at her, "Don't you understand? Do you think that mages ever get time to think about something other than being a prisoner? Look, I __told__ you that this is who I __am__; this is what Justice and I must do, and nothing will keep me from it. Not the Templars and not you!"_

"_Anders what about 'till we die'? What about our love for each other? Doesn't that mean anything to you?"_

_Anders stood in front of her. She expected to see Justice, hoped she would see Justice. But no, there was no one behind his eyes except Anders. "I __told__ you I would break your heart; __you__ were the one who pushed this. You made our bed, but I can't lie in it."_

_Val looked at Anders, "I'm sorry you think so little of us." She turned and left the clinic. _

"Val?"

She started at the sound of Maric's voice. "Sorry. I…I was remembering a conversation Anders and I had before he destroyed the Chantry."

"You love him?"

"No, I _loved _him. The moment that Anders destroyed Chantry, killing so many innocents, I realized that I couldn't love someone who could perform such a heinous act. Knight Commander Meredith, who was literally insane by this time, had called for the Rite of Annulment. I was the Champion of Kirkwall; it was my duty to protect the city. Anders tied my hands, I had to side with the Templars." Val looked at her hands. "Everyone left me to serve as Anders' judge, jury, and executioner."

She looked into Maric's eyes. "I couldn't let him go unpunished for what he'd done. Yet, how could I kill someone who had meant the world to me?" Val's voice cracked, tears spilled down her cheeks. "He said he was glad it was me who was going to kill him. I still don't know what he meant by that. I put…my hand on his sh…shoulder, and I stabbed him in the back, right through his heart. He fell over and as I saw the life leave his eyes, I could swear he smiled. His eyes closed and he finally looked like he was at peace."

Val began to sob; Maric put an arm around her. "Having to kill someone you love is the toughest thing you ever have to do."

Val looked at Maric. "Has that happened to you?

Maric nodded. "Yes, it happened during the rebellion, an elven bard named Katriel. It's a story for another night. Just know that you were caught between forces you couldn't control, you did nothing wrong. Despite how much it hurts, it wasn't wrong."_  
><em>

**~oOOo~**

As soon as Zevran left the room, Alistair called for Nathaniel. Kali had left to check on Adaia.

"Brandy, Nate?"

"Is that your way of saying that you're about to give me bad news?"

Alistair gave a wry smile to his Second. "You know me too well."

"Then you'd best make it a large brandy."

With drinks in hand the two men sat by the fire. "Nate, what I'm going to tell you is important and I need you to hear all of it before you speak."

Nate nodded.

"I've just learned that my family and I are in grave danger. The Crown sees Adaia and me as a threat to their rule, and the Grand Cleric thinks that I recruit mages so I can raise an army of meleficars." He saw Nate about to speak and held up his hand. "I know this sounds ridiculous, but you've met Grand Cleric Clodovea, you know her paranoia has no bounds. We've been safe because Aedan has supported the Wardens' neutrality and self-governance. However, with Anora still barren, having Adaia changed the picture. It seems that Anora may have managed to bring Aedan over to her way of thinking"

Alistair paused so Nate could speak.

"So, what's their plan?"

"The Grand Cleric wants to eliminate my family and me, have Aedan exile the Gray Wardens from Ferelden, take the warden mages to the White Spire, and send the rest of you to the Orlesian Wardens."

Nate was shocked. "Would the Orlesian Wardens allow that?"

"Yes. They've always been in the Empress and Chantry's pockets."

"You're sure that Aedan will allow this?

"Let's put it this way, when the Grand Cleric made her suggestion, Aedan didn't refuse it outright. He said he'd think about it."

"So what is our plan, Commander?"

"I will step down and make you Warden Commander. If we do that, then the Crown and Grand Cleric will know someone has spied on them. That will give them pause, allowing enough time for Zevran to bring Loghain back from Jader. With Loghain as your Second, Anora is neutralized, and if you don't recruit any mages for a while, the Grand Cleric should be pacified. I have sent all of the information to the First Warden. Since Amaranthine was an experiment, they might bestir themselves to arrive and set things straight, or they will think the experiment failed and won't move a muscle. Either way, you will be the Commander of the Gray, and your word will be the law for Fereldan Wardens."

"I can't believe all of this. You shouldn't have to leave; you've been the force behind rebuilding our order, you can't be replaced."

"Don't sell yourself short Nathaniel. You have been an exceptional Second, and I have no doubt you will be a brilliant Commander."

"So when does this all happen?"

"I am stepping down tomorrow morning and we are leaving the Vigil within the next few days. And no, I can't tell you where we are going. _I_ don't even know."

Alistair refilled their glasses; Nate sat back looking contemplative. Alistair simply sat and watched.

"Loghain as my second? Thanks a lot." Nate smiled.

"Look at it this way, he may be so happy to be away from Orlais that he might be civil."

"You don't really believe that?"

"No, I don't, but hope springs eternal."

Nate snorted. Alistair laughed.

**~oOOo~**

Alistair stood on a riser. He looked out over the Wardens whose numbers had swelled to fifty. He was proud of his men and women. They made the title of Gray Warden respected in Ferelden. Next to his wife and daughter, these people were his family and it hurt to leave them.

Alistair cleared his throat. "For reasons of the safety of my family, and of the longevity of the Fereldan Gray, I am stepping down as Commander, effective immediately. Additionally, my family and I will be leaving the Vigil."

The wardens erupted in yells and chatter and shock. Alistair held up his hand until the quieted. "My Second, Nathaniel Howe, will replace me as Warden Commander. We hope to have a former Ferelden warden return from Jader and he will be Nathaniel's second. I regret that I cannot tell you the reasons for this, except to say that it's necessary.

"Leaving you is leaving family. Each and every one of you are my brothers and sisters, and there will be a part of my heart and soul that will always belong to you. It has been an honor and a privilege to serve as your Commander, even more so to fight at your side. I don't know if our paths will cross here or at the Maker's side, but know that I will never forget you.

"As of this moment, Nathaniel Howe is your Commander, and I know you will show him the respect you've shown me." Alistair bowed to them, walked off the riser, into the Vigil, and straight to the bedchamber. Kali was waiting with open arms. He pulled her to him and held on for dear life as his body wracked with sobs.

She led him to the sofa, where she continued to hold him in her arms. Kali stroked his hair. Softly she sang an elven song, translated into the common tongue:

_Time was once a blessing  
>but long journeys are made longer<br>when alone within.  
>Take spirit from the long ago<br>but do not dwell in lands no longer yours._

_Be certain in need,_  
><em>and the path will emerge<em>  
><em>to a home tomorrow<em>  
><em>and time will again<em>  
><em>be the joy it once was.<em>

Alistair slowly quieted. His eyes and nose red from crying. Kali looked into his grief stricken eyes. "_Ma'arlath."_

Alistair stroked the face of the woman who was his lifeline. "I love you, too."

"Are you ready for us to talk to Adaia?"

Alistair simply nodded.

**~oOOo~**


	7. Eluvians

**Chapter 7. Eluvians  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thank you to all who took the time from Mass Effect 3 to read and review and for all who have read, alerted and faved. A special thank you to my beta, Shakespira who patiently puts up with my inability to capitalize proper nouns! **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>During the time of Arlathen, when the Elvhen were immortal, the elders would enter Uthenera, the Endless Dream.<em> _A few went beyond the Veil where they would learn the secrets of dreams, return to the mortal realm and share their knowledge. Most entered Uthenera and never returned to their mortal vessels. If a Dreamer came to the Beyond, the Friend of the Dead, Falon'Din, would be their guide. _

_Now, inexplicably, more Dreamers were waking up, reunited with their bodies. A few had gone back to the mortal realm by going through the Veil. Many others entered the Beyond and wandered. Falon'Din knew that he must seek them out. Perhaps whatever was responsible for waking Dreamers could show a way to end the Creators' imprisonment. _

_Elgar'nan and Mythal worried that this was yet another trick by Fen'Harel, but Falon'Din was sure that the Dreamer who visited him was real. He was sure that whatever was causing them to awaken__, could represent a way for the Creators to escape and might be their last hope._

_It was with a sense of great hope and great sorrow that the Creators said farewell to their son, as Falon'Din began his journey to the far reaches of the Beyond to seek out the mysteriously awakening Dreamers__._

**~oOOo~**

Alistair and Kali went into Adaia's room to tell her the news. Sari looked at them, nodded and left to give them privacy. Adaia was sitting on the floor with several small statuettes, which included the large stone golem that was her father's. She was organizing her 'troops' to defeat the golem.

Alistair sat on the floor next to her. "So, what's your battle plan?"

Adaia frowned. "I wish I had bows and arrows. I have three mages; one can fight like Warden Bethany so she can be closer to the golem. I have two mages who can heal, but Siri is better at it than Moira. They are going to stand far away. Cailan is the one with the big sword, like Oghren's, and I have my daggers. Calian can just run up and hit it. But I don't know where I should put Warden Bethany and me. Daddy, what would you do?"

''I'd run screaming."

"No you wouldn't."

"Then I would just scream."

Adaia crossed her arms and frowned.

"Okay, okay." Alistair looked at the set-up. "You already have a good sense of what your people can do. Having Cailan charge forward makes sense. Perhaps you should spread out your healers a bit. Warden Bethany, can flank the Golem while you try stabbing it in the back."

"What does flank mean?"

"It means coming in from the side."

Adaia looked at her father. "You and I are a great team, Daddy."

He ruffled her hair. "Indeed we are_._"

Kali, who was also sitting on the floor, took her daughter's hand and pulled her onto her lap. "Sweetling, your father and I have something very important to tell you."

The last time she had seen her parents look like this was when Grandpa Cyrion died. Adaia whispered in a small worried voice, "Mommy, is someone dead?"

Kali hugged Adaia. "No _da'len, _no one is dead."

"Then why do you and Daddy look so sad?"

"Because we have to leave Vigil's Keep and go somewhere new."

Tears ran down Adaia's face. "You're _leaving_ me!"

Alistair moved over to Kali and trapped them both in a bear hug. "No, silly; we're a family and if we go anywhere, we go together."

Adaia's small hand wiped at her tears. "Wh…where are we go…going?"

Alistair stroked his daughter's hair. "I don't know. I'm told it's somewhere beautiful, but the rest is a surprise."

Adaia's face lit up "A surprise! We're _gonna_ have a surprise adventure!"

"Going to," Alistair corrected. "And yes it's a surprise, not even Mommy and I know"

"Will the Wardens be coming with us?"

Alistair hugged her close. "No sweetling, it will just be the three of us."

"Will we ever see them again?"

Kali looked in her daughter's eyes. "I don't know, perhaps."

Adaia was quiet for a moment, then her eyes lit up. "So we're _gonna_ have a real life adventure_, _just the three of us?"

Kali laughed. " 'Going to.' Yes, just the three of us."

Adaia stood up. "Do I need to pack now? When are we leaving? Can I take my warden figures?"

Alistair grinned. "Not yet. In a day or two. Yes, you can take your figures." Does that cover your questions?"

Adaia nodded. "I'm sure I'll have _alotta_ questions later." Then she skipped over to Sari's room.

Both parents were so relieved at Adaia's reaction; they forgot to correct her grammar.

**~oOOo~**

After breakfast, Val went into the village to visit with _Hahren_ Elrohir and Keeper Merenwen. They had generously offered their time to answer Val's many questions.

The three of them sat on the grass under the shade of the Vhenadahl. The sounds of the village surrounded them.

"Thank you again for taking the time to do this."

Merenwen laughed. "_Da'len_, I am a Keeper, Elrohir is our _Hahren_. It is our jobs to listen and answer questions."

Val nodded again in respect. "How did you find Revas?"

Merenwen smiled. "Revas found us."

"How so?"

The Keeper laughed. "My dear husband, I should leave the story telling to you."

Elrohir began. "During the hostilities between Arlathen and Tevinter, several groups of elders were charged with making sure the Eluvians were hidden. Two groups went east towards Rivain. Several more went west toward Nevarra. Merenwen and I went south to the Vimmark Mountains, and Tamuríl and Daeron went farther south into what is now Ferelden, to an ancient temple in the Brecilian Forest. That is the Eluvian that became corrupted and tragically took the lives of two of the Sabre clan. All of the groups going west were captured by the Tevinters.

"We had heard that a portion of the Tevinter army was trying to flank us by coming up from the Free Marches, and part of our army had been dispatched to meet them on Sundermount. The four of us decided that once our Eluvians were safely hidden we would go there and try to help our warriors. When we got there both sides were engaged in battle..." The _Hahren_ hung his head.

Merenwen stroked his cheek. "If you like, I will continue the tale, _Lethallin_."

Val held up her hands. "Please, I don't want you to dredge up memories that are clearly still painful."

Elrohir raised his head, his voice gruff. "No. This is a tale that must be told. Few witnessed it, and of them, only four of us are left. "As I said, both armies were engaged in battle; each rending the very fabric of the Veil to bring forth foul creatures. It was like watching something in a nightmare. Both sides attacked each other with wave after wave of unspeakable horrors. Each side set on the annihilation of the other. We tried to help our people, but they were blind to all but the enemy, ignoring the dangers of piercing the Veil. We took refuge in one of the caves and for a week we watched as our people gave up their very souls for the power to defeat the Tevinters, and then we watched as they gave up their lives.

"The Tevinter army departed, leaving devastation in its wake. The four of us could no longer bear the memory of seeing Elvhen performing such desperate acts of depravity. The Veil was nearly in tatters. We did as much as they could to heal the wounds of the Mountain, but we could only do so much. Reaching the top of Sundermount, we created our tombs and entered Uthenera. We were the first to create that Graveyard, although our tombs were not buried. Some Elvhen, who had scattered after the fall of Arlathan, came to Sundermount and, upon seeing our tombs, dug graves and buried them properly."

Tears filled Val's eyes. "While I was in Kirkwall, the Sabre clan lived at the base of Sundermount. Merrill said that the Dreamers in the graveyard no longer slept peacefully."

Elrohir shook his head. "The Dreamers in that graveyard never slept peacefully. Many clans have since stayed in the shadow of Sundermount, but it was always with a sense of disquiet. While time had healed some of the wounds, Sundermount is forever scarred. The Veil is merely patched. When we entered Uthenera, we never thought we would see that mountain again."

"But that wasn't to be. Imagine our surprise to wake up in our own bodies. By all reason we should have been desiccated corpses, but we were not. We were even more surprised to actually be in the Fade."

"You and your bodies came together in the Fade?"

"Yes. For reasons that we still do not understand, the four of us were alive, but in the Fade, and not the Beyond. We wandered about, and without Falon'Din to guide us it was…disorienting, and fraught with evil. We had a nasty encounter with a demon of pride and only survived because of our magic. Once we recovered from the battle, we continued to wander and suddenly found ourselves standing on a coastal path leading to the Vimmark Mountains. We realized that we had crossed the Veil and were back into the mortal realm."

"You walked through the Veil? You mean as a person walks through a doorway?"

Elrohir and Merenwen both nodded.

"When was this?"

Elrohir looked thoughtful. "Almost four decades ago. I believe it was just after Ferelden won its independence from Orlais."

Stunned, Val gently shook her head. "Sorry for the interruption. You were saying?"

Elrohir continued, "We think it is because of the damage to the Veil that more of the Dreamers are beginning to wake up. While we were in the Fade, Merenwen tried to reach Falon'Din, the God of the Dead, to let him know there were others like us_, _but instead of being in the Fade, they were in the Beyond, and needed his help. Merenwen was unable to speak, but believes she got her message across.

"We left Sundermount to find the Eluvian Merenwen and I hid. Its pull guided us to it. We used it to locate the other Eluvians; the ones in the Imperium we silenced. There are still be several hidden in Rivain. You already know what happened to the one in Ferelden. Although a curious thing happened months after the fifth Blight, we felt another Eluvian alive in Ferelden; in a place called the Dragon Bone Wastes. Someone had managed to bring it there, activate it and pass through to another realm."

Merenwen nodded.

"At the Vimmark Eluvian, we held a small ritual to ask the Eluvian to take us out of Thedas. I will recite the translation."

"_Spring gave birth to us._

_Arlathen was the summer of our lives._

_The winter of Thedas froze our souls._

_Bring us to a place where__ it is spring once again._

_Where summer forever shines its light._

_Where winter will never claim another soul."_

"Trusting it as a child trusts its mother, we walked through the Eluvian and were brought here, to freedom, to Revas."

Just then, Val saw Maric. He was standing nearby watching them. Suddenly, she realized how long she'd been there. "I am so sorry for taking up so much of your time!"

Elrohir smiled. "Do not apologize, it is a rare thing to have one of the quick children take such a deep interest in our history and culture. Maric is the same way."

"Quick children?"

Merenwen looked sad. "It is how the immortals referred to humans. Unfortunately, it has taken on derogatory meaning for which it was never intended. You would know it as _Shemlen_ or _Shem_."

The three of them stood. "Thank you both for your generosity with your time and your knowledge."

Elrohir kissed her hand; Merenwen gave her a hug.

Maric smiled as Val walked towards him. Her midnight-black hair, loose and flowing in the breeze, emphasized her captivating blue eyes. _I'm such a daft old ass; she's young enough to be my daughter._ Although Maric hated to admit it, his feelings for her were certainly not paternal.

He asked, "Would you like to have our midday meal at the estate or at the inn?"

Val looked up at him. "Would you be terribly disappointed if I chose the estate?"

Maric's blue eyes twinkled. "Hmmm. Disappointed by having a beautiful woman choosing to share her midday meal with me in my home? Yes, I'm simply heartbroken."

Val blushed and laughed. "Who said I was going to eat it with _you_?"

"You have to eat with me, it's my food."

Val put her hand to her forehead pretending to swoon. "Oh, you beast!"

As they laughed and walked back to the house, Maric took Val's hand in his.

Although a bit surprised, Val found that she didn't mind. She took comfort in the warmth of his grip.

**~oOOo~**

Zevran and Fenarel arrived the next morning. Alistair asked for them to come to the master bedroom.

"Ah, my handsome Warden, you've finally invited me into your bedroom."

"It's my bedroom too, Zevran." Kali chuckled.

"_Querida_, there is plenty of me to share."

Alistair laughed. "Zev, I am going to miss you."

"Please my Warden, we will not be parted forever. You know I cannot stay away from you or your exquisite wife. Now on to the formalities, please meet my associate, Fenarel."

Kali bowed her head. "_Andaran atish'an._"

"Please, no need to bow, we're cousins."

"But you are Dalish."

"Yes, but we are both Elvhen."

Kali was a bit at a loss. "Forgive me, that's not an opinion shared by the Dalish I've met."

"It is a conceit of the Dalish, and it will change, that I promise you."

Kali sighed. "I take it that we are leaving soon?".

"Yes, _cara, _today at dusk."

Tears filled Kali's eyes. "What should we pack?

"Pack as if you were going to Amaranthine for a week."

Alistair laughed. "Last time Kali and I spent a week in Amaranthine, we didn't need to pack much at all."

Kali blushed. "Alistair!"

Zevran laughed. "It is nice to know that you still possess your famous stamina, my Warden. Let me amend my answer; pack as if you were going to actually visit the city for a week. Not just the inn."

Kali was still blushing and gently hit Alistair with a pillow.

"Heeeey. You'll mess up my hair."

Kali shook her head. "What shall we bring for Adaia?"

"Her favorite toys, her practice daggers, and clothing. Where you are going the weather is warm, not hot, and has a cool breeze."

"Thanks, Zev, I'll check on Adaia's packing."

After Kali left the room. Zevran looked serious. "Do you have the letter for the Crown?"

"Yes, Nathaniel will see that it is delivered to the Palace the morning after we leave. How will this work tonight?"

Zev looked to Fenarel. "Would you like to take it from here, _Caro __mio_?"

Fenarel nodded. "At dusk you will leave in an unmarked coach, it looks like the others around Denerim. The coach will take you to the harbor, were you'll board a ship to Kirkwall. If all goes well, you will arrive in Kirkwall two days later, at or just before dawn. You will rest there before you leave for the last leg of the journey."

Alistair stroked his chin, as he thought about the plan. What about the coachman and the crew of the ship? They will recognize us."

Zevran answered, "This particular ship's crew is part of our…organization, as is the coachman, who will board the ship with us."

"Where will we be in Kirkwall?"

"It is better you do not know until you get there, my Warden."

Alistair shook his head then looked at the two men. "Remember, I am placing the lives of my wife and daughter in your hands."

Zevran smiled. "Do not worry, _amigo_"

**~oOOo~**

During the mid-day meal, Val and Maric talked at length about what she had learned from Merenwen and Elrohir. Maric was also able to coax Val into talking about life before Kirkwall.

Maric knew Val to be smart, witty, and sensitive, but he also found a vast amount of wisdom in that beautiful mind, wisdom born from great responsibility being placed on young shoulders, a situation with which he was very familiar. She'd been protecting her family ever since she'd learned how to use a blade. She became the head of the family after the death of her father, and fought to keep them together and safe.

Val found Maric, the man, to be different from Maric the Savior. _This_ man was more grounded, thoughtful, and wise. Yes, he had the famous Theirin charm, the kind of charm that could easily separate a woman from her smalls. But that's not what he did. Deep down Maric was a family man. She could see him with children and chasing after his grandchildren.

After they finished a late lunch, Maric excused himself to go upstairs to rest. He had done that each day Val had been there. Early to mid-afternoon he went up to his room and did not come down until just before dinner. Val couldn't figure out why he would need so much rest. She went to ask Lyna about it.

"Lyna?"

"Yes, mes…Val. What can I do for you?"

"Lyna, why does Lord Maric always go upstairs mid-afternoon and rest until dinner?"

Lyna looked down then back at Val. "Please, don't tell him I told you, but I worry about him so."

"What do you think is happening?"

"When he first heard that Loghain Mac Tir was responsible for his son's death, he became a recluse. For almost a year he rarely stepped foot outside of this house. For a year after that he would only go to the village a couple of times per week. After that he seemed fine but still insisted on being alone in his room each and every afternoon."

"Why does that concern you? It sounds like he's improved."

Lyna looked around then whispered, "When he goes to his room to 'rest', sometimes he drinks, sometimes he drinks and gets violent; breaking something in his room, other times he just broods. It's not healthy, Val. Just before you arrived, I had to summon the healer from the village because he had broken his hand punching the stone wall. The episodes of violence are getting worse not better. None of us dare go near him in the afternoon. My Lady, could you try to help him?"

Val sighed to herself. _Is there no one in this world I don't have to somehow save?_

She mentally admonished herself for such selfish thoughts, then looked at Lyna. "I'll try, but it's going to take a while; things will be busy here for the next several days."

Lyna smiled. "Thanks to the Creators for your willingness to help."

"Thank you for telling me about this."

That evening, as usual, Maric came downstairs about a half-hour before dinner. She looked more closely at him and noticed the slight flush in his cheeks, when he pulled out the chair for her; she detected a very faint smell of brandy. _A drinking afternoon, it seems._

Dinner was early that night. Maric seemed in good cheer and regaled her with funny stories from his first couple of years as the King of Ferelden.

Changing the subject, she asked, "How will we know when Alistair and his family are about to arrive?"

Maric suddenly went rigid, the charm and warmth in his voice vanished. "An elven guard will come through and let me…us know."

Val bit the corner of her bottom lip. _Okay, let's try a lighter topic. _"Speaking of coming through the Eluvian. How come you don't look a day older than when I first met you, and why do I look ten years younger?"

Maric was sipping his tea and Val could see mischief come back into his eyes as he looked at her over the rim of his cup.

"So, you think I look young, do you?" He arched an eyebrow.

Val blushed scarlet. "Stop that!"

"Stop what?" he said innocently.

Val continued to blush. "Coming back to my original question, how is it possible?"

Maric put down his cup. "It's the Eluvian. It cannot grant us immortality but is does bring the body back a point when it was hale and hardy. For me that was about the time we met at the Market Place. For you, it seems to have erased ten years of stress and worry."

"That's amazing! Wait, what will it do with the Grey Warden taint?"

Maric looked genuinely surprised. "I don't know. I guess that it would bring Alistair's health back to the way it was before he was tainted, but there's no way of knowing in advance of the event."

"That would be wonderful! The thought of Alistair dying and leaving Kali and Adaia behind is…it's just…_wrong_."

Maric put his hand on Val's. "I know you also worry about Bethany." He squeezed her hand in sympathy.

_I'm so glad he isn't given to spouting platitudes, like Sebastian. _She found the warmth of his hand more comforting than any words.

Val collected herself. "Will we put them in the suite at the end of the east hallway?" The suite had a large bedroom. There was a slightly smaller adjoining room for Adaia. There was a sitting room and an additional room, which they could use as a family room or play room for Adaia. Val thought it was perfect.

Again, she sensed the rigidity in Maric. "That's what I was thinking. I believe they were built for the 'Lord of the Manor' but I would just rattle around in all that space." Maric looked uncertain. "Do you think that will be enough?"

"Maric, I know it's impossible not to worry; it may be rocky at first, but things should eventually smooth out. I will do everything in my power to help that along."

"Are you always so helpful?"

"Well, not when I'm decapitating a raider, or slaying an Ogre, but _usually_ I am."

Maric's eyes twinkled with mischief. "You know, we should spar."

Val sat back in her seat. "You think you can take me?"

"Take you? I don't know; we'll just have to find out."

**~oOOo~**

Nathaniel was the only one who knew when they were leaving. He met them at the coach. Adaia looked up at the tall Warden. "I'm going to miss you, Nathaniel."

Nathaniel knelt down. "As I will you, Lass. Now, I am going to give you something your father gave me." From behind his back he handed her a bronze sextant.

Alistair recognized it, and was touched that he was giving it to Adaia.

Adaia's eyes were practically round. "That is _soooo_ pretty, what is it?"

"It's called a sextant. It helps you find out where you are."

"Wow! Daddy can we use it on our adventure?"

Alistair smiled. "I'm sure of it."

"_Ma serannas,_ Nathaniel! Now I have something to remember you by." She put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

The normally stern and stoic man actually cracked a smile and kissed her cheek. "You're very welcome." Adaia was still looking at the sextant as she went into the black-curtained coach.

Kali gave Nathaniel a hug. "I wish nothing but happiness for you and Bethany. _Dareth' shiral, _Nate."

Nathaniel smiled at Kali. "_Dareth shiral, _Kali."

Alistair looked at his former Second. "You will be a great Commander, Nate. The Ferelden Wardens will be safe in your hands."

"Alistair, I want you to know that while I'll be Warden Commander, I am not replacing you. No one can. While you and your family will be sorely missed, if it means that you all are safe, then it's worth it."

"Thank you, Nate. I'll miss you."

The men embraced and thumped each others backs. Alistair turned and helped Kali into the coach; he followed. The door closed and the curtains were drawn as the coach began to move away.

Fenarel was in the coach with the family and Zevran rode with the coachman.

It was a short trip to the harbor, which was quiet, as expected. They all boarded the ship and Fenarel escorted them to their rooms. There was one cabin for sleeping and another for sitting and eating. "It would be a good idea to stay in the cabins until we reach Kirkwall. Get some sleep. Is anyone hungry… aside from Warden Alistair?" Fenarel grinned.

Adaia wanted to ask for a cookie, but just as she was about to ask, her face broke into a big yawn. Kali turned to the men. "Adaia and I will turn in for the evening." She gently held Alistair's chin and turned his head to her. "Don't gorge yourself, my love. Tell your stomach that this is not your last meal." Alistair chuckled and kissed Kali. "Goodnight, my goddess."

Kali waved good-night to Fenarel as she took Adaia and herself into the sleeping room.

Just before dawn, two days later, they arrived at the Gallows and were surprised to be ushered into the templar quarters.

Alistair, Kali and Adaia were in a very large, well-appointed room; Alistair laid Adaia on the bed as she was still sleeping. Alistair was worried about Templar involvement and was relieved when Zevran appeared.

Leaning against the closed door, Zevran looked briefly at his nails before addressing Alistair and Kali. "Currently the Gallows is abuzz about the disappearance of the Viscountess."

Kali and Alistair were stunned. Kali spoke first, "Hawke's gone?"

Zevran smiled. "From Kirkwall, yes." Seeing Kali's face Zevran continued. "_Cara_, please do not furrow your lovely brow. I can assure you that Valentina is safe and well. More than that, I will not say."

Alistair let out a sigh, "So what do we do now?"

Zevran smiled. "Now we wait until dusk and take another carriage for the last leg of our journey." When they'd arrived at the Gallows, Zevran had not figured out how to deliver the potion to his charges. Giving the potion to Hawke was less tricky. He had arraigned for a Rivani mage to pose as an old woman and entice Hawke into buying the pink-colored potion.

Then he met Solivitus, potion maker extraordinaire. At this very moment, Sol was working on a version that could be placed in food or drink. Hawke had to take the potion herself, because there wasn't enough time to talk to her before they needed her to leave Kirkwall. Alistair and his family were already willing to leave, but Zevran still needed to administer the potion to forget this period of their journey, forgetting how to find the Eluvian.

They had a late lunch, Sol's version of the potion worked like a charm. Zevran could see the telltale signs of its effect. Their pupils were slightly dilated and they wanted heavier cloaks because they were chilled.

Fenarel was about the leave with the advance team of guards to let Lord Theirin know of their imminent arrival, when a note was slipped under the door. Zevran carefully picked it up and read the contents. Looking at Fenarel, he said, "Tell our host to expect two additional guests."


	8. Surprises

**Chapter 8. Surprises.  
><strong>

_Fen'Harel was enjoying the swirling chaos engulfing Thedas. The Kirkwall Chantry had been destroyed. Mages throughout Thedas had risen up against the Templars and Chantry. For Fen'Harel this could provide years of entertainment. Best of all, the mage/spirit needed no assistance from him. The appearance of Vengeance was inevitable; Fen'Harel just had to sit back and watch. _

_He especially loved the leader of the Seekers of Truth, Lord Seeker Lambert, who believed that those__ showing sympathy for mages should not be part of the Chantry, deeming it against the laws of the Maker.__Lambert felt the Chantry, including the __Divine herself, to be too soft on mages and weren't keeping them in check. He decided that the Seekers and the Templar Order separate from the Chantry and consolidate under his leadership, which Fen'Harel thought was brilliant._

_Fen'Harel rubbed his chin. "I'm getting bored with the pedantic nature of the Chantry. Perhaps if the mortals really begin a Thedas-wide conflagration, it would be fun for the 'Maker' to let his feelings be known. He turned to his ever-present companion. Wouldn't that be fun?"_

_As always, the companion refused to answer._

_Meanwhile, Falon'Din was also watching the uproar in Thedas, and it saddened him. "Mortals never seem to learn that ruling is like holding sand within your hand. The tighter it's gripped, the more grains they lose. The more grains they lose, the tighter they grip." Falon'Din wondered what would happen when the Chantry and Seekers like Lambert realize that they no longer hold any sand._

_He watched the chaos and looked for places of calm, hoping that those would attract the awakening Dreamers._

**~oOOo~**

Just before they were scheduled to leave, there was a strange sounding knock at the door. Zevran smiled and opened it. He looked at Alistair and Kali. "Let me introduce Renna, she's married to the man who has bravely spearheaded this exodus. Renna, this is Alistair and Kalian Theirin, and their daughter Adaia."

Renna was Dalish. She had a heart-shaped face, her pale skin and blond hair were luminous, and her deep green eyes spoke of a woman with a gentle disposition, but the way she wore her sword and shield, her very presence, spoke of someone with a backbone of steel.

She walked up to Alistair and Kalian. "_Andaran atish'an._ I am honored to meet the Hero of Ferelden."

Alistair laughed. "_Please_ call me Alistair. I _hate_ that title. I'm sure the only reason the King chose it was because he _knew_ I would hate it."

Renna laughed, then knelt in front Adaia to greet her. Adaia's eyes were wide with obvious delight, and with all of the enthusiasm of an eight-year old, she asked, "Why do you have lines on your face? Can I see your sword? What does the picture on your shield mean? Have you killed any ogres?" She was just about to rattle off another volley of questions when Kali put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. Adia looked up at her mother, then back at Renna. "Mommy thinks I ask _too_ _many_ questions." It was clear from her tone that Adaia didn't agree.

Renna smiled. "I cannot let you touch my sword; I will show it to you when we get to…our destination."

Alistair caught that slip. "I take it you _know_ where we're all going?"

Renna smiled. "Yes, my husband is not the best at keeping secrets from me. We are leaving as well. It's just too dangerous to stay."

Alistair started to pace. Finally he turned to Renna. His voice was sharp and impatient. "What is going on? Clearly we're not the first people that your husband has smuggled out of this part of Thedas. I'm entrusting the lives of my _family_ to this escape! I think that gives me the right to some answers. Where are we going?"

Kali put her hand on Alistair's shoulder. "_Emma lath. _Zevran is also a part of this, he would never do anything to endanger us, or Adaia."

Alistair pulled his shoulder from Kali and looked at her. "What if Zevran's been fooled?" Looking at Renna, he spoke sharply, "We are in the hands of your husband_. _Someone I have _never_ met, and whom I'm being asked to blindly trust. "

Renna crossed her arms and leveled her gaze on Alistair; her voice was like ice. "Warden Theirin, are you finished impugning my husband's motives?"

Alistair sputtered for moment. "I'm…sorry…I don't mean to impugn your husband _at all_. But you have admit, with the exception of Zevran, I'm trusting people I don't know. Will we be well and truly safe or we just going to be on the run, hiding like fugitives?"

Renna calmed down a bit. "Warden, these are terrible times. We are trying to protect those in the most danger, and that does not mean having you on the run and hiding. Our motives are genuine; we want to save you and your family and we will, but I _cannot_ tell you where we're going. I promise you, once you're there, you will understand the need for secrecy."

Kali was holding her somewhat frightened daughter on her lap. She looked at her husband then at Renna; her voice was soft. "Renna, could you give us a minute?"

Renna looked from husband to wife. "Of course, Lady Theirin, I'll just be outside."

When Renna closed the door, Kali stood up and set Adaia on the bed. Walking up to Alistair she put her hand firmly on his arm, turning him so she could look him square in the eye, her voice low and steely. "Alistair Theirin, this is a stressful enough situation. Adaia was looking on this as an _adventure_ and you've frightened her into thinking we are stepping in to a dragon's maw. _Zevran_ trusts this operation, and it isn't the first escape he assisted with. I don't know which is more pathetic, his actually being fooled or your thinking he has been. Andraste's ass Alistair, this isn't the Vigil; you cannot just take command and demand answers." Her voice softened; she put her hand to his cheek. "_Emma lath, _trust Zevran, _please_."

Alistair's shoulders slumped a bit. "I'm sorry, Love. I'm so used to being in command; I just reacted the only way I know how. There's just too much that's out of my control."

**~oOOo~**

Kali asked Renna back into the room; A servant with a tray of snacks, tea and milk, followed her. Adaia took one look at the big dreamy cream puffs and her previous fears were forgotten.

Kali and Alistair couldn't help but notice the delight in Adaia's eyes as she stared at the confections. Alistair grinned. "I'm always amazed how a child's mood can change so quickly when dessert is involved."

Kali gently nudged him in the shoulder. "Obviously you've never seen what you're like when presented with cheese."

After Adaia was allowed to eat _two_ cream puffs, Renna thought it best to distract the young girl, so she showed Adaia her sword and told her about her tattoos.

"These lines are tattoos and are called _Vallaslin_" Renna didn't think it to be a good idea to tell her that they were made from blood. "Many Dalish receive them to signify that they are an adult and some of the designs represent our different gods."

"I think they're really pretty. You don't believe in the Maker?"

"No, we Dalish have our own gods, like Mythal, the Protector; she is the wife of the All-Father, Elgar'nan. We have a goddess of the Hunt, Andruil; Sylaise is the Hearthkeeper. We believe that Sylaise taught us how to use fire, how to use herbs and magic to heal, even how to bring babies safely into this world."

Adaia was thinking about that, she knew that there was supposed to be the Maker and his wife, Andraste. But, like most young children, she'd never really thought about religion in a spiritual sense. "I like that you have a woman as the Goddess of the hunt. Most hunters in Ferelden are men. I like Sylaise and Andruil, they both sounds like mommy only with magic." She turned to her mother. "Mommy, can I believe in Gods and Goddesses like the Dalish do?"

Kalian was about to answer but Renna looked at Adaia. "I think before you decide what you want to believe, you should learn as much as you can about the Maker. Then, when you've done so, and if your parents don't object, I will help you learn about Gods of the Elvhen." Renna put out her hand. "Deal?"

Adaia spit into her palm and shook Renna's hand. "Deal."

Alistair smacked his hand to his forehead and shook his head. He immediately apologized to Renna, who was smiling as she wiped her hand. "I'm so sorry. I think my daughter has spent _too_ much time around the Wardens. Adaia, a Lady _does not_ spit into her hand before shaking another's. I don't care what Oghren told you."

Renna and Kali just laughed.

**~oOOo~**

Fenarel, and another Elvhen warrior, arrived at the manor and were taken directly to Maric, who was playing Wicked Grace with Val.

"Theirin, you must be cheating. No one's this good at Wicked Grace."

Maric looked like a wide-eyed innocent. "Cheat. Me?"

Val started to laugh. "Yes. You."

Lyna interrupted, "Lord Maric, there are two Elven warriors here, they carry an urgent message."

Val was about to stand. "Maric, do you want me to leave the room?"

Maric shook his head. "No, no. These are the messengers that are going to tell us when Alistair and his family will arrive." Maric greeted the warriors "_Andaran atish'an _to you, it is good to see you again."

"_Andaran atish'an_, Maric. Please meet Kira, she and I will serve as escorts tonight."

Maric looked at Kira and smiled. "Well met."

Kira nodded. "You as well."

Val walked over. "Fenarel? It's so good to see you again."

Fenarel smiled. "As it is to see you, _Lethallin_. I'm glad that you're looking so well. Maric, there will be two additional guests tonight. Sorry for the short notice."

Maric looked puzzled. "Really, who?"

"He who has organized these escapes, and his wife."

"I look forward to _finally_ meeting him."

Fenarel nodded. "We must go back, but I will be returning tonight, permanently."

"I'm glad to hear that." Maric smiled.

"As am I." Val added.

"_Dareth shiral._"

"_Dareth shiral,_" Val and Maric said at the same time

Once the elves left, Val looked at Maric. "Seems like we're going to have a full house. My room is certainly big enough for two people; I can take one of the smaller rooms."

"No, you stay where you are; the room next to yours should be big enough. Besides, I believe 'C' and his wife won't be staying at the manor for long."

"I'll make sure that room is aired and ready; the suite is prepared for Alistair and his family. I'll tell Leonora how many to expect for breakfast."

"You know, I _can_ run my own household."

Val was embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed... I just thought I would help out given how worried you are about seeing Alistair. I'm sorry, if –"

Maric put a finger to her lips. "Don't apologize. You're right, I am incredibly nervous, and I thank you for the help, but that's not why you're here. Stop trying to take care of everyone."

Val nodded. "So, is there _anything_ you'd like me to do?"

Maric shook his head. "I'll alert Lyna and Leonora and have the rooms checked out. When I get back we can finish our hand of Wicked Grace, if you like."

Val chuckled and nodded. "All right. Maybe I can figure out how you cheat."

Maric gave her a grin. "You can try."

**~oOOo~**

It was just about time to leave. Adaia was positively vibrating with excitement. Renna was still with them, and, when a coded knock sounded on the door, she opened it. Zevran walked in, followed by two elven guards and a tall man with short, wavy, reddish-blond hair. He wore light armor and carried a sword and a shield with the same markings as Renna's. He walked up to Alistair and held out his hand. "It's been a long time. It's good to see you again."

Alistair smiled and grasped his arm. "Cullen, it's good to see you, as well. I have to admit; I'm a surprised that you are the one running this operation, you're a Templar."

"Not any longer." He gave a dry chuckle. "There was a time I couldn't imagine being anything else, but in the aftermath of the rebellion, the Order became so badly fractured, I no longer felt that I belonged in _either_ faction. Call it a crisis of faith, or simply someone who has seen too much too many times. I gave my oath to an Order that no longer exists. It's time for me to follow a new path."

Alistair looked at the man. "Thank you for what you're doing for me and my family. I won't forget it."

Cullen cocked his head to the side. "How aware are you of the troubles in Thedas?"

Alistair shrugged his shoulders. "As Warden Commander, I kept abreast of issues that directly affected the Wardens and the Arling, but not as much on the political stability of Thedas."

Cullen looked thoughtful then began to explain in a solemn voice, "Throughout Thedas, Circles are falling. Many of the Seekers and Templars have broken from the Chantry. The Devine, well…she's in over her head. There's a man - Lord Seeker Lambert - who controls the Seekers and Templars that separated from the Chantry. He wants to find Val Hawke. The Seekers who are still with the Chantry are looking for both you _and_ Val. They think you can somehow stop this madness. I felt strongly that I should get you both to safety as quickly as possible."

Zevran pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning against. "I hate to interrupt such a nice reunion, but we must leave. Fenarel and I will escort the Theirins, Ser Cullen, you and your wife will be escorted by Kira."

Adaia wanted to walk next to her Uncle Zevran, but her parents insisted on her staying between them. After they left the templar quarters, they boarded a different ship than the one that had taken them to Kirkwall.

It was a long boat ride to the Wounded Coast, where a special carriage awaited them. The carriage was designed to handle uneven ground and sand. Alistair and Kali had never seen one like it. It had three wheels on each side, which were attached to an odd looking articulated frame over which the coach was suspended by a bed of thick rope. Zevran saw Alistair looking at the carriage. "This was designed by a Dalish elf and one of Varric's many contacts."

Zevran, Fenarel and Kira were on high alert, looking for anything that moved or thought of moving. Zevran rode with the driver; Kira and Fenarel were both in the coach. It was a bit crowded because of Cullen and Alistair' broad shoulders. Despite the uneven ground the coach merely rocked gently, lulling Adaia to sleep on her father's lap. Even Kali became drowsy, and napped against Alistair's shoulder. Renna and Cullen looked at Alistair's sleeping family, smiling at their own dreams.

The carriage had taken them as far as it could. It was a short, but steep, walk downhill into a cave. Once in the cave, they made many twists and turns before they arrived in a room which looked like a dead-end. Then Fenarel stood in the center of the room and closed his eyes. Slowly, he was enveloped in a whirlwind of energy. After a few moments, he pushed his arms out from his sides. The energy flowed down his arms and out to the walls on either side of him. A moment later an entry way opened in the wall in _front_ of them.

Alistair turned to Cullen. "That's unlike _any_ magic I've ever felt; I didn't think Fenarel was a mage."

"He isn't. He and two other Dalish were given the ability to perform this ancient spell of the Elvhen, for this one purpose."

Before Alistair could ask Cullen more, Kali walked through the entryway, she stopped short and looked at Cullen and Zevran. "An Eluvian? _Here_?"

Fenarel spoke up. "We have had the assistance of several elven elders; we can now use this artifact of Arlathen for one of its original purposes."

Kali's eyebrows furrowed. "How have you kept this a secret?"

"We only put a select group of people through it." He looked at Alistair "Fenarel will go first then you, then Kira, then Kali and Adaia, then Renna and Cullen followed by Zevran."

They all watched Fenarel walk through the Eluvian and disappear.

"Now my suspicious Warden, you are next." Zevran jokingly placed his hand on Alistair's back.

Alistair looked at Kali, who was a bit pale. She smiled and nodded towards the Eluvian. "We'll see you on the other side."

Alistair took a deep breath and walked through the mirror, and found himself in a cellar, with Fenarel and Hawke standing before him. "_Hawke_, you're here too!"

"I am indeed, Alistair, but you need to stand back so the rest of the group can come through." First they saw Kira, followed by Kali and Adaia. Adaia saw Val and ran to her. "Hawke!"

Val knelt down and the two hugged. "It's _so_ good to see you, Adaia."

Then Renna, followed by Cullen, came through, followed last by Zevran.

Hawke was stunned at the site of Knight-Commander Cullen. "What are _you_ doing here? You've have been the one arranging these escapes? You are 'C'?"

Cullen nodded. "Although clearly no longer Knight Commander. Val, you know Renna, she's now my wife."

Val smiled at Renna. "Congratulations! I'm sure Aveline will miss you, you were one of her best Guards." Looking at the group she caught their attention. " I know you have questions galore, but as the hour grows late, let me show you to your rooms, where you can get a good night's sleep in an actual bed."

Hawke showed everyone to their rooms. When she came back to the cellar, only Fenarel and Zevran remained. Kira had gone back.

"Are you both staying?"

Fenarel nodded "It was always my intention, after Cullen and Renna came to Revas, to go to the village, where my home awaits me."

With an uncharacteristically serious expression, Zevran spoke, "I had thought to go back to Antiva, but I realized that Alistair, Kali, and Adaia are my family and I didn't want to leave them." Then the wicked gleam came back in his eyes. "Besides, Revas will be so much more colorful with a sexy Antivan living here, no?"

Val laughed. "You might be right; do you need lodging here?"

"No, Fenarel has graciously offered the use of his home."

Something in Zevran's voice made Val wonder about the relationship between Zevran and Fenarel. _A romance, perhaps?_

Fenarel then turned to the Eluvian

_Lath sulevin  
>lath araval ena<br>arla ven tu vir mahvir  
>melana 'nehn<br>enasal ir sa lethalin_

Hawke recognized the verse

_Be certain in need,  
>and the path will emerge<br>to a home tomorrow  
>and time will again<br>be the joy it once was_

The Eluvian glowed briefly and then became a simple mirror.

"Can that be reversed?" Hawke asked.

Fenarel nodded. "For now this Eluvian can rest, it has earned it."

**~oOOo~**

Once all the guests settled in to their rooms and asleep, Lyna unpacked the Theirin family's belongings. Val looked around, remembering when she'd arrived. _At least they'll remember that they left Amaranthine and why. They just won't know exactly how they got here... or where __here__ is._

She went to Maric's room and knocked gently. Maric opened the door and welcomed her inside. He wore a thin tunic and breeches, which were clearly for sleeping, and a worried smile. Val still felt unsettled being alone with Maric in his bedroom, especially as sleeping clothes outlined a very nice, well-toned body; it was a testament to how nervous Maric was that he didn't tease her about it.

"I take it they're all here? How did everyone look? _Who_ is 'C'?"

Val chucked. "You sound like Adaia; she also shoots out several questions at once, just like that. They are here, and look fine. It turns out the C is Former Knight-Commander Cullen."

Maric had heard about Cullen, but didn't know him very well. "Former Knight Commander?"

"Yes. He became Knight-Commander when I became Viscountess. He seemed very devout, but I had little contact with him during what was my final year in Kirkwall. His appearance has created more questions for _me_ than it answered, so I'm sure that he and I will have a bit of a talk tomorrow."

After Val told Maric about Cullen, he went to sit down by the fireplace, and motioned Val to sit in the chair next to him. It was only then that Val noticed the addition of another chair, placed beside Maric's, near the fireplace. _Makes sense, he's probably going to have many talks with his new family. _For a while they sat in a companionable silence, and watched the dancing flames. Maric was very quiet, he didn't ask anything of Val except her presence, which she freely gave. She watched his profile; he was tense and afraid.

After several minutes, she got up from her chair, stood behind Maric and began to massage the muscles in his shoulders. She didn't know how he would react to this, but Val went with her instinct. He bent his head down and let her fingers ease some of the tension. Val felt him slowly relax. She finished the massage and knelt down at his side.

Maric looked at her and took her hands, bringing them to his chest. " 'Thank you' sounds so inadequate for all you've done for me since you walked through that Eluvian. I didn't realize how much I missed sharing a meal with someone, sitting by the fire at night playing Wicked Grace, or simply relaxing by the fire and not being alone."

"I think we have both been alone for too long. Now, get some sleep. I'll make sure I'm up before everyone gets out of bed, and I'll have a word with Alistair. Then, perhaps, the two of you can talk in private."

Maric nodded. "Thank you."

She looked into his blue eyes and saw the pain and worries deep within; she tried to convey as much comfort as she could simply from her presence. He still held her hands, so when he stood up she stood as well. He brushed a stray lock of hair from her face, and then gently caressed the side of her cheek. She leaned into it and smiled.

"Val, no matter how it goes with Alistair, please know that I don't want you to leave. I…" he sighed, closed his eyes and bowed his head for moment. Then he kissed her hands. "Good night. Val."

"Promise me you'll try to sleep."

"I promise I will try."

"Good night, Maric." Val left the room, closing the door behind her. Maric looked at the fire. _I don't know what scares me more, meeting Alistair or my feelings for Val._

Val readied for bed, but sat on the window bench looking out at the moonless night. For the past two years, she had been trying to stop her ever-present longing for Anders, but in Kirkwall there were reminders everywhere, in places they had visited, in places where they'd fought together and laughed together, even the places they'd made love. Revas was free of those memories and without the constant visual reminders, Val found that her head was clearer; being with Maric and talking to the Keeper and Hahren, she'd started seeing Anders for what he really was.

_Anders you were a selfish gold-plated bastard, and I never saw it until you __let__ Vengeance consume you. Maric __freed Ferelden. You tore Thedas apart. Because of you, I don't trust __me__. I don't trust what I __feel__; I don't trust what I __think**. **_

Val shook her head; she couldn't escape the feelings she was beginning to have he Maric. _He can comfort me with a joke or a laugh or by saying nothing at all. But is it real? Does he feel the same way or is it all in my head? Is he really who I think he is? _

"Damn it Anders, I hope Justice is in the beyond once again and kicks your sorry ass."

She began to feel drowsy, crawled into her bed and was fast asleep not soon after.

**~oOOo~**

Val woke at dawn, and dressed. There were no sounds from either set of rooms and Val didn't think there would be for several hours. As she walked by Maric's bedroom, she heard him moving around and knocked softly. Maric opened the door; his hair was still wet from his bath, his goatee neatly trimmed, and he was wearing a robe. Val blushed. "I'm so sorry for catching you just after your bath! I…just wanted to let you know I was up, and to see how you were feeling…but I can come back later."

Maric smiled. "Val, it's a robe. It shows less of me than what I wore last night. Come in."

Val stepped inside but stayed close to the door._ Maric in a bathrobe…focus Val._ "How did you sleep last night?"

"Not as badly as I might have if you hadn't stopped by."

"I'm glad I was able to help." Val smiled shyly, yet another of her responses to Maric that she didn't understand. "I'm keeping my bedroom door open so I can hear signs of life. Now…I'll let you finish getting dressed." Val opened the door and Maric leaned over her and closed it.

She turned. "Maric?"

He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. Val was terrified of how she felt, and she hoped he couldn't see it.

Without another word he gathered her into his arms and hugged her. It was an embrace the spoke of gratitude, great affection, and something deeper. She pulled back and looked into his blue eyes. "You're a good man, Maric Theirin."

He smiled. "Thank you."

Val smiled, opened the door and slipped out. She quickly went back to her room, her heart pounding. She didn't know what to make of anything. Then she heard the door to the suite slowly open.

Val peaked her head out and saw Adaia.

Adaia saw her and squealed "Hawke!" as she ran down the hall. Val scooped her up in her arms, hugging her. Adaia kissed her cheek. "Is this our new home?"

"For a while, yes. How do you like your room, dear one?"

"It's not dark, like my room back home. Did you know there's a lake? I can see it from my window. It's so pretty outside."

"It is that. Are your parents awake?"

"Yes, they seem very surprised and annoyed; they don't remember getting here last night."

Something in Adaia's voice gave Val pause. "Do _you_ remember how you got here last night?"

Adaia shook her head. "Nope. But that's part of an adventure, don't you think?"

"Yes. I do."

The door to the suite opened again and Alistair stepped into the hall, looking concerned until he saw Val holding Adaia. He walked down the hall, and from what Val could see, he wasn't in the best of moods.

_And now it begins._

"Val! You're safe!"

"Yep, I was brought here, same as you."

"Where _are_ we?"

"We are in Revas, which means Freedom in the language of the Elvhen, and no it's not in Thedas. You were brought here last night by walking through an Eluvian. You don't remember because you were all given a special potion to make you forget the Eluvian's location. It keeps it safe."

"Not in Thedas? Is this your house?"

"No."

Alistair furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Val.

Val put down Adaia. "Go see how your mom is doing, okay?"

"Okay, I'll show her the lake." Adaia skipped back down the hallway.

Alistair crossed his arms. "Whose home is this?"

A voice came from around the corner of the hall. "Mine."

Alistair suddenly found himself facing Maric.

Both father and son looked directly at each other for the first time.

There was nothing but silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> A huge thanks to those who have reviewed and alerted, I'm glad this story seems well-received. A huge thanks to my Beta, Shakespria, who makes this readable and in the correct tense! ^.^


	9. A Family Affair

**Chapter 9. A Family Affair **

_Falon'Din had been successful in finding the Dreamers. As he'd suspected they had been hiding in small calm areas of the Beyond. Upon seeing Falon'Din, they'd found the hope they had long since lost. Many Dreamers had been able to reunite with their bodies, however many more could not. The Awakened that came to his vison indicated that there was a place far from the watchful eyes of the Dread Wolf. Falon'Din searched inside himself and found the pull of that new land. This was where he needed to guide the 'living' Dreamers, and he had to do it without being noticed by the Dread Wolf. _

_Fen'Harel, The Dread Wolf, was growing concerned. The amount of powerful magic erupting throughout Thedas had begun to weaken the Veil. There were areas that were slowly thinning. The worst of the damage originated in Kirkwall and radiated outward from there. There wasn't anything he could do about it, yet, but he was sure he would think of something._

_Fen'Harel's companion was also concerned about the Veil and, having studied the events as they unfolded_, _was building a plan to free all who had come_

_ under the yoke of The Dread Wolf._

**~oOOo~**

Alistair had seen portraits of his father, but had never seen him in-person; it was like looking into a mirror. Except for the color of his own eyes and hair, he could clearly see he was Maric's son_._

Maric looked at Alistair. _He has Fiona's eyes. _He remembered the last time he'd seen Fiona, when he had promised her he would stay out of Alistair's life. It was a painful promise to keep and one he deeply regretted making.

Alistair broke the silence, his brows furrowed, his voice one of surprise. "You've been _alive_ all this time?"

Maric nodded slowly.

"When you left for Wycome, you were planning to come back?"

"Of course I was, but –"

"But what? You simply decided to take an extended vacation?"

"No. It…it's complicated."

Alistair put his hand up, interrupting Maric. His mind was flooded with the images of Cailan's death and what the Darkspawn had done to his half-brother's body. The memories served to fan the flames of his anger. "Complicated? Do you realize, if you hadn't buggered off, Cailan would still be alive! An Ogre wouldn't have squashed him like a grape, and the darkspawn wouldn't have displayed his body like a trophy, leaving it to rot!"

Maric knew of Loghain's betrayal, but Alistair's revelation of the details of Cailan death, and what was done to his son's lifeless body, literally staggered him. He felt Val grab his arm as he righted himself. _No one ever told me!_ He closed his eyes for a moment fighting back tears; when he opened them, he looked at Alistair, and felt as if the weight of the world had just been put on his shoulders. "Alistair, _please_ we need to talk."

Alistair's anger blinded him to Maric's reaction. He shook his head and looked away. His voice showed how overwhelmed he was. "I can't talk to you right now. I can't." Looking at Val he commanded. "I don't want him near Kali and Adaia. Is that clear?"

Val arched her eyebrow; the anger that colored her tone was more for the pain Alistair's words had caused Maric, than his peremptory command."Alistair, I'm not one of your wardens!"

She took a deep breath to calm down. When she next spoke, her tone was more conciliatory. "Your issues with your father are real and are between the two of you. You need to talk."

"I will handle things with my family the way I see fit. Did he tell you that he abandoned me because my mother was a servant? That I was raised to believe I was less than nothing? Go ahead, ask him."

Maric put his hand on Val's shoulder. Looking at Alistair, his tone was a forced calm. "There are things that you don't know, Alistair, but they cannot be discussed in a hallway. Take the time you need. Go into the village, look around, meet the Keeper and the Hahren, talk to them about _Revas_. Find out what we are trying to accomplish here. Perhaps, after dinner you and I can talk, in private? I'm not going to make excuses, but I need to explain what and why things unfolded the way they did. Can you at least do that? Please?"

Val interjected, "If you like, I would be happy to take Adaia around the village while you and Kalian are with the Keeper."

Alistair took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. "Kali and I do need to know about _Revas_, as it seems to be our new home. Adaia would love to spend the day with you, Hawke." He took another deep breath, as he controlled his anger. He turned his attention to Maric. "After dinner you and I will speak, but I cannot promise that my feelings will change."

Maric nodded. "That's fair. Until tonight then."

Alistair sighed and nodded, then he looked at Val. "I'm sorry for jumping on you like that; you didn't deserve it."

"No apologies needed."

Alistair gave Val a lopsided grin, one she had seen on Maric many times. "I'm used to being in command, and suddenly I'm not."

Val returned the smile. "Old habits die hard."

"Indeed." Alistair then looked at Maric. "Where are you having your breakfast?"

"I've already eaten. Don't worry, I'll remain in my room until you leave for the village."

Alistair, without another word, walked back down the hallway to the suite. Surprisingly, he did not slam the door behind him.

Lyna had just arrived. "Breakfast will be in the dining room in a candle mark, I will alert the guests. Will you be joining us, Lady Hawke?"

"No, and Lyna, it's Val, _please_?"

Lyna smiled and nodded. "I will alert our guests about breakfast." She left to go to the suite.

Val glanced at Maric; he looked like he was in pain, a great deal of pain. She gently put her hand on his shoulder. "Is there anything I do for you?"

His voice was hoarse. "Come back to my room with me; I don't want to delay their going to breakfast."

Her touch warmed him; her support gave him something to hang on to. "I knew this was going to be bad. At least he's agreed to talk.

Once in the room, Val asked, "Maric, do you need a healer?"

"No, no, no. It isn't a physical pain. Sit with me a while?"

"Of course, as long as you need."

"Really? As long as I want?" He grinned.

"No, as long as you need. I'm glad to see your sense of humor is intact."

"If you're laughing, it's hard to cry. Or harder, at least."

They sat down staring at the fire for a while. Val kept silent, waiting for Maric to speak.

After several minutes he said, "He's right, you know. If I'd been there, Cailan wouldn't have been massacred by the darkspawn, and his corpse wouldn't have been left to rot." Tears began to slide down Maric's cheeks; he wiped at them as if they were offensive.

"I'm proud that Alistair has such strength and integrity, that he's devoted to his family, to his Wardens, and that he saved Thedas from the Blight." He chuckled. "I do see a lot of his mother in him. I don't know if Alistair will ever want a father-son relationship, but I'd settle for mutual respect."

Val remembered Maric talking about Fiona. It was one of the things Maric was hoping to tell Alistair. "I can't see him turning his back on family, and you are family."

Maric bowed his head for moment then looked at Val. "I wish I could believe that. I'm just the man who sired him. I only saw him once and that was when Fiona brought him to Ferelden, he was just a baby and I gave him to Eamon to foster. I'm sure there were things that happened while he was growing up that I wasn't privy too, and he probably carries a lot of anger towards me because of that." He looked at Val. "Never a day goes by that I don't regret the promise I made to Fiona." He put his head in his hands.

After a moment he picked up his head and ran his hand through his hair. "Alistair saw, firsthand, what my absence allowed to happen. When I think that my presence could have prevented that…it's killing me."

She could see the anger flow through his whole body. "Val, I couldn't be there! I wasn't able to... be there!" Tears streamed down his face. He stood up, trying to wipe them away as he walked towards the table by the door in search of a towel for his eyes. "I'm sorry for such a pathetic display."

Val went to him and made him face her. "Even if you had been able to go back, Cailan may still have died in that battle. Loghain could have betrayed both of you. We all can look at the past with perfect clarity, but that doesn't mean it wasn't muddy at the time. You and Alistair can't change the past. There are things you will both need to come to grips with. Yes, he saw what happened to Cailan, but he also needs to realize that it was your son that died at the hands of your best friend. Yes, he was Alistair's half-brother but, by all accounts, Alistair barely knew him." She put a hand to Maric's cheek and with her thumb, gently brushed away a tear. "I know you think crying is a weakness. I don't. You have no need to hide your tears from me."

Maric looked into her eyes, took her hand and slid it from his cheek to his mouth and he kissed her palm.

Val felt the kiss flow through her body, like a song. _No, no, not now._

She slowly pulled her hand away, but she couldn't look away from his deep blue eyes. She saw more than mere affection in them, and it scared her to death. Maric's other hand moved to the small of her back and he pulled her close. Val put her hands to his chest, she wanted to push away but she couldn't, the pull of his eyes was too strong. Her voice was a whisper. "Maric..."

His other hand cradled her head as he gently kissed her. She had never been kissed like that before. It was like he put all of his heart in that one, gentle kiss.

He pulled his head back and looked into her eyes.

Val finally managed to avert her gaze and pull out of his embrace. "Maric, I care about you so deeply it scares me. I want so much to be with you, but we can't. You have your family to get to know, and a relationship with Alistair to build. Being romantically involved with me will just complicate things; I won't let that happen."

She quickly opened the door. Maric looked at her and said, "You are not a complication, Valentina Hawke, and I will prove it to you."

Val shook her head and smiled sadly. "Is there anything you can't do? I'm not worth the effort, Maric. Save your strength for bringing your family back together." She quickly left the room.

Maric went to follow her. He was about to step out around the corner when he heard Alistair's voice coming up the hallway. "There's Val, let's see if she's ready for your trip to the Village."

"I can't wait to see it _all_, Daddy."

Maric went back to his room and softly closed the door. Turning towards the fire he said aloud, "Valentina, you are more than worth the effort."

Going back to his seat, he noticed a pool of silk on the floor next to the other chair. He picked it up. It was the shawl Val had worn over he shoulders when she was there the previous night. He put the soft silk against his face; he could smell her scent, lemon verbena and lavender. He knew why she doubted her worth. _She still feels guilty siding with the Templars and killing the mages. _Anger welled up in Maric._ I wish Anders was alive so I could kill the selfish bastard myself!_

He gently folded the scarf and placed it on his dresser, then went to his desk and wrote a small note.

Once everyone was gone, Maric slid the note under her door.

**~oOOo~**

As Alistair and Adaia come up the hallway to Val, they both called: "Hi Hawke!"

When they reached her, Alistair frowned a bit. "Are you all right? Your eyes are red."

"I got soap in them while I was washing my face."

"Well, that's a silly thing to do." Adaia said.

Alistair looked at his daughter. "_Adaia!_ That wasn't a nice thing to say."

"Adaia, you are absolutely right; it was a very silly thing to do. Are you ready to go? I have a surprise for you in the village."

"A surprise? For _me_?"

Val ruffled her hair. "Do you see any other Adaias in this hall?"

"Nope!"

"All right then. Wait for me at the end of the hall, love. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay. Bye Daddy." Adaia began to sing as she skipped to the end of the hall.

"_I'm getting a surprise today  
>Surprise today, surprise today<br>I'm getting a surprise today  
>and I don't know what it is."<em>

Alistair smiled as he watched his daughter. He turned to Hawke. "So what's the surprise?"

"Zevran. He decided to make his home here. He considers you all to be his family and he doesn't want to be away from you."

"He mentioned that before we left Amaranthine, but...well...it's Zevran, the lascivious elf who said he was untamable. I'm glad he really meant it."

Val nodded.

Alistair smiled, then laughed. "I think Adaia will love the surprise. Have fun today... and thank you."

Val smiled. "No problem."

Alistair watched as Adaia put her hand in Hawke's, then he walked back to the suite.

Kali was waiting for him. Alistair smiled as he pulled her into his arms. "Adaia now has an aunt and uncle. Zevran really did decide to make Revas his new home."

"_Emma lath_, that is wonderful!" She paused the said, "Adaia also has a grandfather."

Alistair stiffened. "I promised to _speak_ with him tonight, that's all."

"I know, but these problems are between you and your father. Adaia already lost one grandfather, do you want to deprive her of another?"

Alistair looked into his wife's eyes. "We'll see. That's the best I can do."

Kali gave him a quick kiss. "Then let's go have breakfast and hope someone told the cook about your appetite."

**~oOOo~**

Val and Adaia wandered through the village. As Val had been, Adaia was enamored with the tiles. Val explained the process to Adaia, whose eyes lit up. "Can _I _make a tile?"

"I don't know about making one, but maybe painting one. Before we leave, we'll ask Master Talar, he's the Master Craftsman for the village. Right now though, it's time for your surprise."

Adaia was confused because they were standing in front of a house. Val knocked. She had already made sure Zev would be home.

A voice sounded from the other side of the door. "Ah, perhaps it is the delivery I was expecting."

Adaia's eyes grew wide, and then Zevran opened the door.

"Uncle Zev! You're here!" She threw her arms around him; she was so excited she started to cry.

Zevran picked up and held her close. "_Cielito mia, _where else did you think I would be? We are family, yes?"

**~oOOo~**

Alistair and Kali went downstairs for their breakfast. Entering the great room, they looked at the tapestries, and the wood furniture with the carved mabari. They immediately felt at home.

Alistair found a tapestry of Vigil's Keep. "Love, look at this. It's the Vigil. I just can't tell if this was before or after we arrived. How can this be here?" When he heard Kali's stomach rumble, he laughed. "We'd better eat." Catching the scent of breakfast, they followed their noses to the dining room, where Alistair had his second shock of the day.

"_Cullen?_"

Cullen smiled as he stood, and the men embraced. Alistair stood back, looking at the tall Templar. "What are _you_ doing here? Aren't you Knight-Commander of Kirkwall?

Cullen figured it would be a good time to tell Alistair and Kali about the potion; what it was, why it was needed. Alistair and Kali took it well and saw the logic behind it. Then he proceeded to recount what he had told them about his presence here.

Kali shook her head a bit, in confusion. "So we saw you before we went to the Eluvian?"

Cullen nodded. "Yes, before we left, but after you had the potion. Oh, something else you should know about the potion. It has one side-effect." Cullen's grinned. "It brings you your heart's deepest desire."

Alistair hugged Kali. "I already have my heart's desire."

Cullen smiled knowingly as he introduced Renna. Kali was a bit nervous as Renna was Dalish, but was soon relieved when Renna referred to Kali as a cousin.

The couples settled in and talked and laughed over breakfast. Alistair was amazed and pleased at how much Cullen had changed from the crazed mage-hater he has been during the Blight. He knew he'd been transferred to Kirkwall and had visited him several times when he was in the Free Marches, on Warden business. Alistair thought that Cullen's time away from the disaster at the Ferelden Circle, and his new position and Knight-Captain had given him the confidence to heal from the Uldred rebellion. He was also more introspective and no longer dogmatic. In fact, Alistair thought, _he has also developed, or unleashed, a wicked sense of humor! _

Kali noticed that Alistair had stopped eating after his second helping. "_Emma Lath_, are you feeling well?"

Alistair was puzzled by the question. "Yes. Why?"

"Why are you not on your third helping by now?"

Alistair thought a moment. "I'm...full."

"In the eight years we've been married, you've never said 'I'm full' "

This startled Alistair and he looked to Cullen. "Does the potion have any other side effects?"

Cullen sat back. "No, but the Eluvian does. Have either of you noticed anything when you looked in the mirror this morning or even at each other?"

Alistair shook his head, his face grim. "We've been distracted this morning by... our host."

Renna said, "Then take a look at each other."

Kali noticed first. "Alistair, you don't have laugh lines near your eyes, the lines between your eyebrows, and the few grey hairs you had, are gone! Also, your skin doesn't have that slight pallor that a Grey Warden's has."

Alistair looked at Kali. "You look like you did the day I met you."

Kali looked at Cullen, hope colored her tone. "Cullen could…the Eluvian have removed the taint from Alistair?"

"Quite possibly. The first time one goes through the Eluvian their body is taken back to a time when they were healthy and strong. The taint certainly isn't healthy. Is there another way you can tell?"

Alistair closed his eyes, his face a mask of intense concentration. "I don't feel the heat of the taint in my blood. I didn't have any nightmares last night, but that could have been the potion."

"And you ate considerably less than usual." Kali added.

"Aside from seeing another warden or darkspawn, there is no way for me to know for sure."

Cullen rubbed his chin. "Ask the Keeper. Her name is Merenwen. She'll know."

Kali's eyes were teary. "Creators, I hope that's what happened."

Cullen looked at the couple. "Keep an open mind. You will learn much from Keeper Merenwen"

**~oOOo~**

As a City Elf, being called 'Knife Ear, by the humans, and 'Flat Ear' by the Dalish, so Kali was nervous about going to the village. She hoped everyone would be as welcoming as Renna.

She needn't have worried.

Kali and Alistair were overwhelmed by the welcome they received. They met many of the villagers who had come out to greet the man who saved Thedas. Alistair was red to the tip of his ears and kept saying that he'd had help. Suddenly, the group parted to make a path for the Keeper.

Kali was completely unprepared for what she saw; she knew instantly that Keeper Merenwen was not completely of this world. Which was how the elves of Arlathan were always described. Kali's father had tried to pass on as much of the history of the Elvhen as was passed down to him by his father. Kali bowed deeply to the Keeper. She was a city elf and had repeatedly been taught her place. _Andaran atish'an,_ Keeper Merenwen. _Emma abelas ar'__dirth da'Elvhen." __ I hope I'm saying 'I'm sorry, I know little Elvhen' and not 'you have mud on your dress!'_

Kali had managed to make herself understood, but the Keeper looked concerned. "Please stand _da'len_, I know you come from the city, and have suffered much prejudice and abuse, not just by the humans, but at the hands of our own. In Revas, none of that matters. Here we are all _Elvhen_. That is the purpose of _Revas_, to create another Arlathan, far away from humans. With the notable exceptions of those now in residence."

Kali's eyes lit up. "Please if there is anything I can do to help build Revas…"

"For now, just enjoy peace and quite; you've more than earned it." The Keeper looked thoughtful for a moment, and then asked, "Kallian, would you like to learn more about your true heritage?"

Kali's smile was answer enough for the Keeper. "I would be happy to tutor you."

Kali was almost speechless. "I would be honored."

"Good. We shall start tomorrow afternoon." The Keeper continued, "Cullen and Renna, you have done a great service. We are pleased that you decided to stay and we welcome you to your new home."

The Keeper's gaze fell on Alistair. "Alistair, please walk with me." She looked at Cullen. "Cullen and Renna, please show Kallian around." She held Kali's hand and smiled. "I promise you will have your husband back soon enough."

Once Cullen, Renna and Kali left, Alistair and the Keeper went to the _Vhenadahl_ and sat in its shade. Merenwen looked into Alistair's eyes. "You are deeply troubled, Alistair; I know you have seen your father."

"I have, Keeper Merenwen." Alistair's tone was stiffly formal

"You do not need to take that tone with me, _da'len._ Do you know why your father is here, in Revas?"

"No, I suspect he will tell me that tonight."

"I will tell you the whole story, as I'm sure your father will be too modest in the telling of certain parts. Your father was brought to Revas. He was found nearly dead after his boat was destroyed by an…unexpected storm."

"Why do I think you mean the storm was unnatural?"

"Because you do not have fluff between your ears. He was brought here through the Eluvian."

Alistair frowned disapprovingly. "The Eluvian should have healed him though; he could have come back."

"The Eluvian can heal physical maladies and wounds, but your father had deep emotional wounds that had never healed. When he woke up, he thought it was Ferelden at the time Cailan was born. He had no memory of anything that happened after that point in time. To him, Ferelden had recently been freed from Orlais and he was desperate to get back home. We couldn't let him leave in that condition, so in his mind he thought he had been captured by the Orlesians and sent to some remote province."

Alistair was shocked. "He seems well now, when did he get his memories back?"

"They returned over time. By the time his memory was fully restored, you had recently slain the Archdemon. Maric knew he had been declared dead. He had been gone for so long, that he decided to stay here and help us. We needed a safe and secluded place to keep the Eluvian. That is why it stands in Maric's cellar; all the villagers have gone through that Eluvian and Maric has hosted many of them. He is working with us to develop a strategy for the eventual exodus of the _Elvhen_ from Thedas.

Alistair hung his head. Merenwen place a hand on his shoulder. "Alistair, we are all guilty of suspecting the worst of someone. It is my hope that you and your father can speak and listen to each other."

"We are meeting after supper."

"Then I will take my leave so you can see more of our village. There is just one more thing: the Grey Warden taint, you never asked me about it."

Alistair looked wary. "Should I have?"

"Of course you should have, then I could have told you that the Eluvian restored you to the time before you went through your Joining. Now, I know your wife wants to hear this piece of news very badly. Don't let her wait long."

Alistair quickly hopped up. "_Ma serannas, _Keeper!"

Merenwen made a shooing motion with her hand. "Go, go."

Alistair smiled and jogged off to find Kali.

**~oOOo~**

It was mid-afternoon, the time Maric normally secluded himself. He was in his chair by the fire, holding a small portrait. "I can't imagine what you went through that night in Ostagar. If I could change history, I would gladly have stood in your place and then slit Loghain's throat." Maric closed his eyes and remembered the day he left for Wycome. He was going to a meeting with Marcher lords in an attempt to forge a union in the north.

"_Sounds like a marvelous adventure, father!"_

"_Marvelous is not the word I would use. The lords of the Free Marches have raised senseless bickering to an art form. They make the squabbling in the Landsmeet look like mere debate. But, if we can form a united Free Marches, we can greatly expand trade. If we can form an alliance it would help both of our lands create a united front against Orlais and Tevinter."_

"_Still, __you'll__ be the one who will make the Marcher lords see sense. That will be another jewel in your crown, father."_

"_Cailan, I need jewels in my crown, like I need to bathe in Orlesian perfume. This is what the leader of a country is __supposed__ to do. Ferelden cannot remain insular. We need trading partners and allies. Maybe one day we can have open trade with Orlais, although I doubt I will see that in my lifetime." _

"_Why not?"_

_Maric laughed. "Because there are too many old dogs, like me and Loghain, who don't want to learn new tricks."_

_Cailan and Maric laughed._

_Reluctantly Cailan said, "It's time to get you on that ship."_

_Maric looked at his son lovingly. "I'll miss you, my son."_

_Cullen smiled back. "I'll miss you too, Father."_

_The two men embraced and went to the Denerim docks. As the ship left port, he saw Cailan wave once more, Maric waved back. He didn't know that was the last time he would see his son._

Pulling himself out of the memory, Maric noticed a wet splotch on the painting, which he quickly dabbed dry. "Creators, I have a second chance with Alistair, help me do right by him."

**~oOOo~**

Val and Adaia arrived home after everyone else. Adaia ran to her father and proceeded to recount her _entire_ day. Val asked that her supper be brought to her room. Then Kali came over to her, tears of joy in her eyes. Val guessed. "The Eluvian removed the taint, didn't it?"

"Yes, he will live a long natural life _and_ we can have more children!"

The women hugged. "I am so glad for you both! Truly."

Kali looked at Val. "I have a little more hope for the Father-Son talk tonight; Alistair learned much from our visit to the village."

"I hope so Kali. You all deserve to be a family. I know it's something Maric deeply wants."

Kali caught a shadow behind Val's eyes, she already had a feeling about her and Maric, so she asked, "What do you deeply want, Val?"

Val sighed a bit. "To not want what I can't have."

Kali took Val's hands in hers. "Valentina Hawke, you would be surprised at what you can have. Just reach for it." Kali kissed her cheek, and left for the dinning room for dinner.

Val, sad and weary, went to her room and saw a note had been slipped under her door. She picked it up. It had no name on the envelope. Curling up on her bed she opened it.

_Val,_

_You left your beautiful silk shawl by your chair next to the fire. At first I wasn't sure what it was because it looked like a pile of bland cloth, not at all like the luminous brilliantly colored one you wore. My guess is that it only shines when wore by a certain raven-haired beauty who can't beat me at Wicked Grace. Without her, it's just a piece of cloth. _

_I think the cloth realized that. Now that I have picked it up and recognized it for what it is, it began to __loudly__ pine for you. I would bring it to you personally, but I think it's loud pleas will attract attention, so could you come to my room and retrieve it? I'm quite sure that when it again adorns your shoulders, it will return to its former, __quiet__, glory._

_Yours,  
>Maric<em>

Val lay down on the bed and hugged the note to her chest. Many times that day she swore she could still feel his warm lips on her palm, and then on her lips. _No. He is Maric the Savior; his son is the Hero of Ferelden. I really don't know why they even bothered to save me, I'm just the person whose lover blew up a chantry and began a war that could lead to the end of Thedas. _Tears streamed down her face, images of the mages she killed played over and over in her head. She could remember each of their faces as she watched the life leave their eyes.

**~oOOo~**

Alistair, still reeling from all that he had learned from the Keeper, headed upstairs to his father's room. While he could understand why he didn't come back. He wasn't any less angry at everything else his being Maric's bastard had caused. He reached the door and rapped firmly with his knuckles.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> A huge thanks to Shakespira, my most awesome, ever patient, beta. Thank you to all you have this story on their alerts, or lurk, and to xseikax, LifeandFire25, liso66, and Shakespira for your reviews.


	10. Closures

**Chapter 10. Closures **

_With the Dread Wolf's attention completely focused on Thedas, Falon'Din was able to navigate the Beyond to the new Arlathan. Revas, they called it. Freedom. It was in such a remote place Fen'Harel would never find it. Falon'Din watched in amazement as the embodied Dreamers simply walked out of the Beyond and into the physical world._

_After the Dreamers went to Revas, Falon'Din noticed there was a small opening in what he thought was the veil. Reaching for it with his mind he saw that veil was intact. The opening was in a layer that was between the portion of the Beyond in which the Creators were trapped and the Beyond the mortals called the Fade. It was then Falon'Din realized that this opening represented the seal that kept the Creators trapped. The Dread Wolf, it seemed was as clever as they had always suspected. Falon'Din reached out to the Dreamers that were still with him, then he focused on the small opening. He was able to open the seal enough to let__ the disembodied dreamers go beyond the seal and into the Fade. There they would be able to interact on some level with the Keepers._

_Falon'Din was cautiously optimistic. There was proof that the seal could be opened. Now they needed a way to break it completely and destroy Fen'Harel. Falon'Din, started to believe they were seeing the beginning of the end of The Dread Wolf's dominion over the Beyond._

**~oOOo~**

Maric opened the door and welcomed Alistair inside.

"Would you like something to drink? I have some Antivan brandy that's particularly good, or wine, mead?"

"Antivan brandy, please. Thank you, Maric."

Maric poured drinks for both of them and they sat down, silently sipping their brandy. Maric wanted to let Alistair begin the conversation.

Alistair swirled his brandy in his glass. _Maric wanted to talk, so let __him__ start._

They both sat in a stubborn and tense silence, each refusing to be the first to speak.

Alistair was already angry; the frustration of waiting for Maric to talk was just too much. His voice was stiff and formal. "I apologize for my attitude this morning. I spoke with Keeper Merenwen, who informed me as to why you did not come back to Ferelden."

Maric knew they wouldn't get anywhere if Alistair opted for a stick-like formality. So he pushed. "You mean when you accused me of buggering off? "

Alistair's eyes narrowed. "I said I was sorry."

Maric mimicked Alistair's formal tone, "No, you said 'I apologize for my attitude.' Not really the same feeling as 'I'm sorry'"

"You've decided to be difficult?"

"No, I want this to be a talk between two people, not a polite discourse like we have sticks shoved up our arses."

Alistair rose to the challenge. "You want emotion? You want to hear my rage?"

"Yes! That's part of why we're talking isn't it?" Maric said snidely, continuing to goad Alistair into letting it out.

Alistair ran his hand through his hair and sipped more brandy. His voice was low, almost a growl. "All right then. Let's talk! The servant who bore me also had a daughter. I met my half-sister; her name is Goldanna and she is a money-grubbing harridan. If she is anything like my mother, then I have to ask you, were you drunk or just stupid?"

Maric leaned back, anger coursing through his blood. _I distinctly told Eamon __not__ to identify the servant and __not__ to use one who had children! _He was trying very hard to not let his anger at Eamon to color his tone. Speaking in a calm, measured voice,"Alistair, your mother wasn't a servant."

"Ale wench then, whoever you shagged when she opened her legs. Because of that, I spent my entire life being told that I was an unwanted bastard, not worth the time of day! I learned that lesson so well that during the Blight I thought nothing of deferring the leadership of our group to a brand new warden!"

Then Alistair's emotional dam burst and all the hurt and fury he felt flowed out like a torrent. "Why? Why was I punished because you couldn't keep your cock in your britches? Do you know that once Eamon married his Orlesian harpy, I was forced to live in the stables? You know: hay and horse shit! Isolde made sure I knew my place. I was mere boot-scrapings to her, and Eamon allowed it all! Didn't you know anyone that wasn't an arrogant, self-absorbed ass? Why didn't you just give me to some decent farming family in the Bannorn?

"Then I turned ten and discovered that there were worse places than the stables. Being in the Chantry was like being in a nightmare I couldn't wake up from! I will admit, the discipline and training were helpful, but everyone knew I was a bastard, and they never missed an opportunity to remind me of it!"

Alistair quieted down for the moment, his chest heaving from having unleashed his anger and pain.

Maric listened to Alistair's words and felt the heartbreak and loneliness behind them, emotions that he had allowed his own son to experience. "I never realized that Eamon ignored his duty in raising you. I'd thought that by leaving you with Eamon, I would be near you and that Eamon would provide guidance; mentor you, as he would have any son. That he could give you guidance in case the unthinkable happened and you had to take the throne."

Alistair sneered. "Then you failed in making Eamon understand your grand plan, because I was perceived as a threat to the crown and I was treated worse than garbage, but when the unthinkable did occur, Eamon became demanding, telling me it was my duty to assume the throne! Where was the duty to me when I was sleeping in a hayloft in the middle of winter?"

Maric's eyes and voice showed a deep sorrow. "First, I'm so, so sorry for Eamon and Isolde's' treatment of you. Apparently, much of it was hidden from me, but that's not an excuse. I should have looked deeper, asked more questions, but I didn't. I failed you.

Alistair never thought he would hear his father admit his failure. He felt a sense of vindication, he wasn't aware he needed.

Maric leaned forward, elbows resting on his thighs, head held in his hands. After a bit, he sat up and took another sip of the brandy. "I need to tell you why you were there; I need to tell you about your real mother."

Alistair sat back; trying to relax enough so he could focus on what Maric was going to say.

Maric looked wistful as he gathered his thoughts. Taking a deep breath, he looked at Alistair. "You mother's name is Fiona. She isn't a servant or ale wench. She's a Grey Warden, an elven mage from Orlais."

The shock was clear on Alistair's face and Maric could tell he was about to speak, so he held his hand up. "Let me finish."

Alistair nodded.

"When Cailan was five, the Commander of the Grey Wardens in Orlais, a man named Bregan, was captured by darkspawn. His sister, acting Warden Commander Genevieve, believed he was being held in or near the Ortan Thaig. The entrance to the Deep Roads, nearest to that Thaig, was in Gwaren, and the Wardens had been exiled from Ferelden for 200 years. Genevieve came to me seeking permission for her and her group of wardens to travel to Gwaren. I had been in that area of the Deep Roads during the rebellion, so I volunteered to be their guide. Fiona was one of the Grey Wardens in our group, as was your former Warden Commander."

"_Duncan_? You knew Duncan? Duncan knew my mother?"

"Yes."

In Alistair's eyes, Maric saw confusion and surprise slowly replace the anger. "Fiona and I became very close during that journey. We both had difficult pasts and we began to share our secrets with each other. Alistair, we cared deeply about one another, you weren't the result of a dalliance. I asked her to stay in Denerim, but her Warden duties required her to be elsewhere.

Almost a year later, she and Duncan came back to Denerim with a baby…_you_. As a Grey Warden, she couldn't keep you, however much she wanted to. She wanted me to make sure you were raised away from the depredations of court life, and completely ignorant of your elven heritage. She made me promise to do this and to stay out of your life. A promise I made out of my love for your mother, but regretted nearly every day since!"

Maric stopped as his thoughts wandered to Fiona and their time in the Deep Roads. Coming back to the present, he noticed that Alistair had been staring at him.

"Alistair?"

"You wouldn't break the promise because you love her?

"I _loved_ her. I made the promise because I loved her; I kept it because I make it a habit _not_ to break promises. Besides, Duncan said he would keep watch over you. That's how I received most of my information; clearly there were things Duncan didn't know about. It was a promise I should have broken."

Alistair was trying to wrap his mind around it all. "I'm half-elven, and my mother was a mage?" _That might explain why I didn't need lyrium to augment my templar abilities_. "Is she still alive?"

"I don't know. The day she brought you to me was the last time I ever heard from her. You have your mother's coloring, and her eyes."

Alistair looked at his father. "She was a Grey Warden. I thought female wardens couldn't have children?"

"No, they can. It's just more difficult. Apparently in Weisshaupt, female wardens are forced to give up their children."

"That's awful. So instead of giving me to a family in Weisshaupt she brought me to Ferelden. Why?"

"Because your elven heritage couldn't have remained a secret there. Your mother suffered many abuses because she was an elf, she didn't want you to go through what she had, so she brought you to Ferelden, to me."

"Duncan knew all of this?"

Maric nodded. "He was the one who escorted you and your mother to Denerim."

"He never told me. I always wondered why he made me a Grey Warden. He could have picked the winner of the Templar tourney, but he picked me and had to invoke the Rite of Conscription to do it. The Grand Cleric did not want to give me up."

"Of course not, you were my bastard son and she knew it. As well as having you under her control, there was power for her in that knowledge. However, don't think for a moment that Duncan made you a warden out of pity. He could have just left you there; you would have become a full Templar and gone on. You'd have hated it, but you would have gone on. He conscripted you because he wanted you as a warden."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I knew Duncan far better than you did. He was much younger when we met, kind of green behind the ears for a Warden. He was a really good thief, and a really good friend."

Alistair sat back. "I can't believe Duncan was a thief!"

"Indeed, he was also a bit of a rake when it came to women."

"I'm speechless. That's not the Duncan I knew, at all." Sighing, Alistair said, almost to himself. "If nothing else, it shows what the demands of leadership can do to a person."

"That is something we both know a lot about, don't we?"

With a hint of a smile Alistair said, "Yes, I may know a thing or two about that." He paused to gather his thoughts. "What was my mother like?"

"Like no one else I had ever known. Mind you when we first met, her opinion of me was highly unfavorable. She didn't trust me, and made no effort to hide it. Honestly, she was a lot like you, strong, determined, just. You both endured so much, and yet neither of you let it break your spirit. Also like you, your mother came from less than nothing to being a Grey Warden. She was a good one, one whom Genevieve trusted enough to join her in that expedition. Does that sound familiar, Alistair? As badly as Eamon treated you, you didn't let it defeat you, you rose from that to end a Blight and become an outstanding Warden Commander...and most importantly a wonderful father."

"It took some time, but yes I became a good leader."

"It always takes time to learn how to lead, Alistair."

"Did it take you time?"

Maric laughed. "Oh yes, quite a bit! You know when I really came into my own as a leader?"

"When."

"When I became a father."

"That's what turned the corner for me as well. When Adaia was born I knew her future depended on my being able to lead and grow the Fereldan Wardens, so I did."

"You are a wonderful father, Alistair. You're everything I wasn't. If I could do it all over again, I would have broken that promise and raised you myself. As it is, I want to rip Eamon apart, but he's been dead for several years."

Alistair looked at Maric. _My Father_.

"So that's the whole story. A past that I desperately wish I could change. Alistair, I don't expect you to welcome me with open arms and pretend that none of this happened. I just ask that you can see your way to not hating me or Fiona."

"You set the bar very low."

"Why would I have set it any higher, especially after this morning?"

"I'll give you that. This morning I wanted nothing more than to punish you, just as I had been punished."

"And now…?"

"And now it appears that I'm missing a father and you are missing a son."

"Convenient, that."

"So what do you say?"

Maric stood and held out an arm, Alistair took it and Maric pulled him into a hug. "I say…I've missed you...son."

"And I you...father."

The tears flowed down both men's cheeks and neither one cared.

**~oOOo~**

Val heard the wrap on Maric's door._ And so it begins._

She hadn't touched her dinner. Instead she lay in bed thinking about Maric. _His note was so him, charming and romantic._

_He is such a warm-hearted man and had done so much for so many._ _What have I done? Why does he think I'm __worth__ caring for? _ Then she remembered when she told him how the rebellion began...

"_I was the Champion of Kirkwall; it was my duty to protect the __city__. Anders tied my hands, I __had__ to side with the Templars." _

_"Having to kill someone you love is the toughest thing you ever have to do."_

_"Has that happened to you?_

_Maric nodded. "Yes, it happened during the Ferelden rebellion, an elven bard named Katriel. It's a story for another night. Just know that you were caught between forces you couldn't control, you did nothing wrong. Despite how much it hurts, it wasn't wrong."..._

She got up from her bed and sat in front of the window; it was quickly becoming her favorite spot in the room. It was dusk and, as lamps were lit, lights began to twinkle in the village. She sat idly thinking. Her thoughts wandered in no particular order or path. _Lamps are amazing, so much better than candles. I'm so glad that Adaia will be able to paint a tile. I wonder if Zev will actually move out of Fenarel house? The school will be amazing. Maybe I could teach? I don't know what, but it sounds like fun._

Her seemingly random thoughts began to coalesce and she came to the realization that she had begun to put down roots. Something she never really did in Kirkwall. She thought how Adaia had already wrapped herself around her heart. She thought about how much she liked Kali and Alistair, Cullen and Renna.

Then she brought her mind to the topic she had been trying to avoid: Maric. She recalled his last words to her that morning. He was going to prove to her that she wan't a complication. She remembered his kiss; she admitted to herself that it wasn't the kiss of someone who thought she was a waste of time. He knew about Anders. He knew about what she had done, and yet none of that seemed to matter to him. He had done things in his past that he wasn't proud of, but that had been necessary for one reason or another. He understood.

She thought about her relationship with Anders, she loved Anders, but she loved the Anders that she'd first met in Kirkwall all those years ago, not the Anders he became. That's what made her so skittish about her feelings for Maric. She didn't trust her own judgment. Right now, she knew that Maric meant more to her than any man ever had. _We've both killed someone we love because they left us no choice. We each permanently gave up a piece of our souls to do it and it has forever changed us. _

Whenever Val felt she was vacillating she would mentally get tough and tried to see to the bottom of the issue. _All right Hawke; let's assume I haven't misjudged the situation. How do I actually feel about Maric? No ifs, what ifs, maybes. How do I feel, full stop?_

When she thought about it that way, the answer was clear.

**~oOOo~**

Many of the villagers were gathered round the evening fire and Elrohir was sharing a tale about Sylaise. Suddenly an area just outside of the village became opalescent. Elrohir and Merenwen knew what was happening and bade everyone to be calm. They walked over to the opalescence, which slowly faded, revealing fifteen elves; they all had the same ethereal quality that Merenwen and Elrohir possessed, and although many were younger there were one or two who appeared to be older.

They all had tears of joy in their eyes. Merenwen smiled and spoke. "_Aneth ara._" She gestured to the land. "_Elvhenan, halamshiral, Revas_."

**~oOOo~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you to minnie81, LifeandFire25, xseikax and Shakespira for your reviews. A special thank you to Shakespira, who has taught me so more about writing simply by being my Beta.<strong>


	11. Beginnings

**Chapter 11. Beginnings**

_**AN**__: Make sure to read to the end so you don't shoot me with virtual daggers!_

* * *

><p><em>The Companion<em> _had long ago learned that Fen'Harel had imprisoned all of the gods. In an effort to get his Companion to speak, he told the tale of how he'd ridded himself of the Creators and the Forgotten Ones. It was during this arrogant boast that he'd mentioned the Veil and his seal were different, that his seal was a 'masterwork.' The __Companion listened but_ _never spoke, preferring to use the years to listen, gather knowledge, plan, and wait for a time to act._

_The time had arrived. The Companion was aware of Falon'Din and his success in manipulating the seal. The Dread Wolf, however, was focused on Thedas and was very worried that the sundering of the Veil would damage his seal. However, it was clear that Fen'Harel's understanding of the Veil itself was limited. The Companion, however, felt that if the Veil were completely sundered, the seal would still remain intact. _

_For the Companion's plan to work, Fen'Harel needed to believe three things. One, that his seal would be utterly destroyed if the Veil were sundered. Two, that the only way to stave off this disaster would be to repair the Veil. The third and final thing Fen'Harel needed to believe was that the only way the Veil could be could repaired was from actions in both the immortal and the mortal realms. For this to happen, the Companion could no longer remain silent and take a course of action that, in and of itself, would shock the Dread Wolf enough so that he could easily be convinced by the Companions' claims and offers to help_

_The Companion began to prepare. The first thing that needed to be done was to siphon off mana from the seal to slowly gather strength; it was something the Companion had to learn as Fen'Harel had forbidden contact with the Fade. It wasn't something to be done quickly lest Fen'Harel notice, but the Companion was patient._

**~oOOo~**

Val had been lying on her bed, reading and re-reading Maric's note. She couldn't help but hear the yelling coming from Maric's room; it was muffled but loud. Then things quieted a bit before they continued. Finally all was quiet. After a bit more than a candle mark later, Val heard Maric's door open and close, then the door to the suite opened and closed.

"No one slammed a door, that's promising." Val didn't want to bother Maric so soon after the talk, although she was eager to know how it had gone. She made herself relax and ended up taking a nap. She woke up a little over an hour later, assuming it would be safe to knock on his door. She went into the bathroom to make sure she looked presentable; unfortunately, her hair had that just rolled out of bed look. It was impossible to brush out quickly. _I really should just cut it off._

Frustrated, she managed to put it into a loose bun and headed to the door. She started to open it, but stopped when she saw Alistair and Kali standing in the hall outside Maric's door. Unable to help herself, she kept her door ajar and watched the scene unfold.

Maric had just knelt down. Adaia was holding Kali's hand. Maric looked serious, said something, then Adaia threw her arms around Maric's neck and hugged him. She said something to Maric, who smiled and picked her up. He just beamed. Tears came to Val's eyes as she watched the sheer unadulterated joy on Maric's face. While Adaia was still in his arms, Kali hugged him as well. His smile grew broader.

Val was torn; Maric finally had his family at his side. She knew he hadn't expected much and she was thrilled that he was wrong, but at the same time she felt like a lead weight had just landed on her chest. _He has what he needs now. _Val quietly closed her door.

**~oOOo~**

Maric was surprised that Alistair had brought Kali and Adaia to his room so soon. Adaia was holding her mother's hand. Alistair smiled. "Father, I would like you to meet my wife Kali, and your granddaughter, Adaia."

Maric knelt to Adaia's level. "Are you okay with this Adaia? It must be strange for you."

Adaia nodded

"It's strange for me too."

That appeared to be the perfect thing to say because Adaia threw her arms around Maric's neck and said, "Then we should help each other make it less strange, right, Grandpa?"

Maric felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. He could see both Alistair and Kali in her, but her eyes were like her fathers. "Yes, Adaia, we certainly can." He lifted her up; Kali gave him a hug. He said to her, "I'm glad you and Alistair found each other."

Kali smiled. "I am glad you and Alistair found each other."

Maric grinned, his eyes wet with unshed tears. He had a family he'd never dreamed he'd ever have. He knew that it wouldn't be all smooth sailing as he and Alistair still had many talks ahead of them, but none of those would be like the first, and for that he was grateful.

Suddenly he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning, he saw Val's face as she closed her door. It was a haunting combination of great joy and deep sorrow. Her last words to him that morning played back in his mind. _I'm not worth the effort, Maric. Save your strength for bringing your family back together. _

**~oOOo~**

Once Val closed the door, tears streamed down her face. She felt horribly guilty that Maric's happiness made her feel such sorrow. She should be filled with nothing but joy and good tidings for her friend.

_That's the rub, isn't it? I wanted to believe Maric, that maybe I am worth it, but seeing him so happy, so…complete. _Val pulled herself into her shell, the one she had honed all those years in Kirkwall. It was how she had managed as the Champion of Kirkwall; by blocking out the pain in order to do what was needed.

She began to pack. She figured she would leave the estate once everyone had gone to bed, get room at the inn, and then visit Fenarel in the morning. Perhaps he and Zevran could let her stay there until she found a place to live in the village across the lake. For tonight, she would carry only a small pack, she could send for the rest of her stuff later.

Once everything was neatly packed in two trunks, she sat at the desk and wrote a note.

_My Dearest Maric,_

_It was no surprise that you won Adaia's heart, although I'm sure you're quite aware she already has you wrapped around her finger. It's what daughters and granddaughters have done for centuries._

_Kali is lucky that she has a father-in-law in you. She's a strong woman, with a big heart, and I know she considers her family to be her most cherished treasure._

_As for Alistair, all I can say is: "I told you so."_

_As for me, my friend, it's time to leave. I need to make a new life here in Revas and now is the best time to do it. Relax in the arms of your family and let them mend all that is torn. You have waited too long for this kind of happiness. I would never, ever want to jeopardize it. If you think I'm being overly dramatic, ask Alistair how he would feel about his father courting a woman who is the same age as his brother. _

_Don't come looking for me. I may seem resolute in this letter, but seeing you will surely break my fragile resolve. Once I'm settled, I promise I won't be a stranger. _

_Yours,  
>Val<em>

She was dressed in her leather gambeson and britches, and wore her sword and dagger peace-tied. She hoisted her shield and pack on her shoulder, looked around one last time and quietly left the room.

She stood in front of Maric's room and placed the palm of her hand gently against the door. It was the palm he'd kissed that very same morning. Her throat constricted, threatening tears, so she quickly slipped the note under the door and quietly padded down the stairs.

She had just entered the great room when a lamp suddenly flared. Caught in the light, she turned around.

Maric was fully dressed, also in a gambeson, britches and boots, leaning against the wall by a large chair. He was just staring at her, his blue eyes twinkling; his mouth wore that lopsided Theirin grin. "I had a feeling you'd want to take a midnight stroll and found myself unable to resist the thought of joining you."

Val was absolutely speechless as Maric approached her. All she could do was watch as he removed her dagger and sword.

His voice was low and soft. "This isn't Kirkwall, you don't need to be armed to walk about at night."

Val couldn't tell if he seriously believed she was going for a midnight stroll. Then he lifted her shield and pack off her unresisting shoulder, then whispered in her ear. "If you thought I would let you get away, then you haven't been paying attention, Valentina Hawke."

Val found her voice, although a mere whisper, "Maric, you have your family, you won't be alone anymore. This house will be filled with laughter and love. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

Maric turned her around to face him. "I'm a greedy man Val. I want it all. I want to be complete. I want you." His voice then rasped, "I need you."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her as he had that morning. Then he looked into her eyes. "Please stay. Let me show you all that you mean to me, and what we can mean to each other."

Val's heart couldn't say no to the heart the beat so near to hers. She nodded, unable to speak. Maric pulled her closer and kissed her again.

This time she kissed him back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> A million thanks to Liso66, xseikax, LifeandFire25, ShyWriter413 for your reviews. Special thanks, and many hugs to my awesome beta, Shakespira, not only does she beta my mess, but she also takes the time to review as well.


	12. Awakenings

**Chapter 12. Awakenings**

Kali closed the door to Adaia's room and turned around, right into Alistair's waiting arms.

"Were you afraid I would get lost from the door to the bed?"

Alistair chuckled, his voice thick with lust. "No, I just didn't want to waste any time." Without another word he pulled Kali close, claiming her mouth with a fevered passion. Kali responded in kind. Alistair eagerly slipped off her robe, groaning at the feel of her warm, soft body against his.

Quickly shedding his drawstring pants, he cupped Kali's rear with his hands and pulled her tight against his hardness. Kali moaned, then held on to his shoulders as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bed, and laid her down; covering her body with his. He caressed her with his hands and his mouth, finding all the spots he knew would drive her wild, and they did. Kali was writhing and moaning beneath him, her need as great as his.

Alistair pulled back and simply looked at his wife, all warm and wanton beneath him. Kali stroked his face, her smile seductive, her voice a purr. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Alistair's response was not in words.

Later in the night, sated and happy, they lay tangled up in each other. Alistair watched the fine sheen of sweat glisten on Kali's dozing body, as the embers of the fireplace softly set the room aglow. He traced his finger lightly along her side. As he reached her hips, he felt her stir, her eyes slowly opened and she shivered with desire at his gentle touch.

"There is a lightness to you, _emma lath_, that I have never felt," Kali said as she began to gently kiss his chest. She felt Alistair stir against her leg.

"I feel like a burden has been lifted from me; one that I never knew I had. There really are no words for it."

"Some feelings have no words, my love. You just accept them and embrace them."

Alistair nodded, then looked thoughtful. "Well, there is one burden I can identify." He looked away from her, his expression lost in shadow.

When Alistair looked away, Kali sat up on her elbow to look at her husband, concern in her eyes. "_Emma lath_, what is it?"

Alistair turned and grinned at her. "I may have lost the taint, and the hunger, but apparently not the stamina…"

Kali laughed. "Well, then we must make use of it, yes?"

Alistair pulled her on top of him. "All you want, my love. All you want."

**~oOOo~**

Maric led Val over to the couch, where he hugged her close, as she relaxed in his arms.

"Maric, how did you know?"

"I knew you were watching me with Adaia, Alistair, and Kali. I saw your face as you closed the door. Call it a hunch."

"What do we do now?"

Maric grinned. "Well, I can make a suggestion."

Val softly chuckled. "Something other than _that_."

Maric looked at her in mock innocence. "What? I was merely going to suggest we go upstairs and have a drink. What was going on in _your_ mind, my dear?"

Val had no answer; she simply blushed. After clearing her throat, she was able to speak. "Do you realize that you're the only person I have ever known who can render me speechless?"

"Good to know."

"Can we wander back to my original question?"

Maric sat up a bit, and pulled Val closer to him. "All lasciviousness aside, I think we continue to enjoy and discover each other, and never hide what we feel – from anyone. Although, you have to promise me something."

Val pulled away a bit to look into his eyes, her voice warm and soft. "All you have to do is ask."

Maric marveled at the deep blue of her eyes, stroking the side of her face with his hand. "Promise me that you'll stop denigrating your own worthiness, and simply trust me."

Tears came to Val's eyes, and she smiled. "Trusting you is one of the easiest things I have ever been asked to do."

"Then let's go upstairs and get you unpacked. Oh, by the way, do you want to retrieve the note you slid under my door?"

Again, Val just shook her head. "Am I that transparent?"

Maric's voice was soft but serious. "To everyone, no. To me..." He left it at that as he stood up, pulling Val with him. Offering her his arm, he arched an eyebrow. "Shall we?"

**~oOOo~**

When Cullen arrived at the dining room in the morning, Renna, Alistair and Kali were laughing and sharing stories. Adaia, who was deep into her breakfast, listening to the adults, saw Cullen first and called to him. "Good morning, Ser Cullen!"

Cullen and Renna had decided that they wanted to start a family, and being around Adaia was just a treat; she was a bundle of pure energy and joy. Cullen smiled and as he reached the table he kissed the top of her head. She giggled; he whispered, "Just call me Cullen."

Cullen was about to say good morning when he caught a snippet of Alistair's conversation, "…so then Oghren sat up…"

Kali laughed and put her hand over Alistair's mouth. "Alistair! No! Not while we're eating."

Renna protested. "That isn't fair, Kali. I have to know what happened."

Alistair leaned out of his seat and whispered in Renna's ear.

She laughed, even though she looked sickened. "Creators Alistair, I can't unhear that."

"That describes a lot of Oghren's exploits." Alistair said, as he sat down.

"Daddy, Oghren told me that the other Wardens are just jealous nug-humpers. Is that true? What's a nug-humper?"

The room erupted into peals of laughter. Cullen went to the sideboard and heaped a plate with various breakfast foods, then sat down and kissed his wife. "Oghren…I remember him. He was the dwarf that was always with you on recruiting trips. Didn't he refuse to stay with the Wardens and demand to stay at the Hanged Man?"

Alistair rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me; somehow he got the Hanged Man's recipe for what they call ale. He surprised us with a batch when we got home."

That's when Maric and Val entered the room. Adaia flew out her chair, "Grandpa!" She launched herself at him; Maric caught her and hugged her tight.

"Good Morning, Sweetheart."

Adaia, still in Maric's arms leaned towards Val for a hug; soon she was happily between Maric and Val in one big group hug.

In the midst of all this, Lyna walked into the dinning room, with Fenarel behind her. "Lord Maric, Serah Fenarel is here to see you. He said it was urgent."

Maric kissed Adaia's cheek and put her down. Nodding to Lyna, he walked over to Fenarel and extended his arm. "Good morning, my friend, how can I help you?"

Fenarel gripped Maric's arm. "Good morning to you as well." Fenarel looked at the rest of people in the dining room "And to all of you." He turned back to Maric. "Can we speak in private?"

"Certainly, come with me."

Maric closed the door to the morning room and motioned for Fenarel to take a seat.

"Maric, Keeper Merenwen is calling a full council meeting for this evening."

"_Full_ council? What happened?"

"Fifteen Dreamers…arrived yesterday."

"Arrived? You mean appeared? Like Merenwen and Elrohir?"

Fenarel smiled. "Forgive me, yes, appeared. I am used to telling such things to people much less informed."

Maric smiled and nodded. "I think it's important that my household also attend. Except for my granddaughter of course."

"Of course, please bring them, as well as your granddaughter. Merenwen has set up a special activity for the children. The meeting will be at sunset."

"We'll be there. Thank you, Fenarel."

As the men left the room, the smell of breakfast reminded Maric of his manners. "Fenarel, have you had breakfast? Would you care to join us?"

"Thank you, Maric, but I have breakfast waiting for me at home. Zevran is hard at work, while we speak."

Maric smiled, nodded, and followed the sounds of laughter to the dining room.

**~oOOo~**

Because Alistair and Kali had only been in Revas for two days, there hadn't been enough time for them to understand and acclimate to all that was going on and why. At Maric's request, Merenwen and Elrohir came to the house, in the early afternoon, to speak with Alistair and Kali about the Dreamers, the Creators, the Maker, and Fen'Harel. Cullen and Renna sat in as well, in part to ask questions of the Elders that they couldn't ask while living in Kirkwall, as well as to support Kali and Alistair, for whom this information could be a tremendous shock.

After Merenwen and Elrohir left, Kali was euphoric. What the Elders had told them about the true nature of the Creators gave her a sense of belonging unlike anything she'd ever hoped to have. Alistair, however, was still reeling from the conversation. He was torn. On the one hand, he was happy that his distrust and dislike of Chantry dogma was validated. On the other hand, he couldn't ignore the feelings of loss and anger as he realized that all the religious training that was forced down his throat, was false or, at best, inaccurate.

He noticed Cullen looking relaxed, he arm resting over Renna's shoulders. "Cullen, you were such a devout Andrastian, how are you able to accept and come to terms with this?_"_

Cullen looked thoughtful for a moment, recalling when he first heard the truth. Actually he hadn't been that surprised. "Oddly enough, one of the ways I was able to heal from what happened in the Fereldan Circle was to focus on my main purpose, which was protection of _both_ the population and the mages. I remembered something that Greagoir said to Amell at the start of her harrowing. He told her to remember that her magic was a gift. None of what Merenwen and Elrohir said changes that central belief.

"As I began to study the history of elven magic, I discovered that their magic is seamlessly interwoven into the very heart of the Elvhen, and it is that relationship that serves as a very strong protection from corruption. The Elvhen embrace, understand, and respect their magic. That the Creators gave this to us, and not the Maker, was difficult at first, but again, it didn't contradict my core beliefs. That Andraste was a mage actually made more sense to me. That she isn't the Bride of the Maker doesn't diminish the respect, deep admiration, and love I have for her and all she accomplished."

Alistair listened to Cullen and when the knight finished, Alistair felt less lost. He understood that his core beliefs had not changed either, and were not at all incompatible with this new reality. "Cullen, I can't really express how much you have helped ease my mind. I would like to talk more about this when you have time."

"Of course, Alistair, I would be all too happy too. I know the kinds of things you are wrestling with are because of your templar training. Perhaps we can grab a pint in the next couple of days and talk."

Alistair extended his arm to Cullen. "Thank you."

**~oOOo~**

They arrived in the village; Adaia was spirited off to join the rest of the children, and Maric led everyone else to the meeting chamber that was just outside of the village. A year ago, due to the increasing population of the both villages, a special indoor amphitheater was created near the site of the future school. It was built with the idea of future growth, so tonight's full council meeting filled no more than a third of the space.

Maric, Val, Alistair, Kali, Renna, and Cullen entered the chamber. With the exception of Maric, the other five of them stood and stared at the room before them. The slightly rounded walls were made from a white stone. Along both the north and south walls, at fifteen feet intervals, were floor to ceiling windows, gracefully arched at the top. Between each column of windows was a lamp mounted to the stone. The seats faced the west. On the east wall was a huge stone fireplace. On the west end was a large tapestry depicting the daily life of Revas. It was beautiful, and so detailed that it seemed more like a window into Revas than a finely woven tapestry.

Val felt that the room balanced both the grand and the humble. She could hear the echoes of whispers and quiet conversations, and could feel the undercurrent of excitement running through the assemblage.

As they walked towards the front of the chamber, Maric explained the make-up of the Council. "There hasn't been a full meeting of the Council of Revas for over a year. A partial council meeting is held every three months or so, to discuss ideas and problems that affect both villages. Typically, these meetings include the Keepers, the mayor of each village, and me. A full Council meeting, like tonight's, includes, the Keeper's Firsts and the head of the house for all houses in Revas."

Alistair asked, "Will all the Dreamers be here as well?"

Maric shook his head. "Not all of them, Merenwen mentioned that the two oldest would be here. A man, named Faenor, and a woman, named Ríneth. They are now the oldest of all the elves currently in Revas."

They reached the front of the chamber; Maric motioned the two couples and Val to sit in the front row.

Kali gave Maric a puzzled look "Then there'll be no room for you."

Maric was about to answer when Merenwen came up to him. She smiled at Kali apologetically. "Kalian, I am so sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak with Maric before we start."

Kali smiled. "_Ma nuvenin_, Keeper."

Merenwen nodded at Kali, then looked at Maric. "Let's take our seats, we can talk there."

Maric nodded and offered his arm to Merenwen as they walked up the four stairs to the Dias, in the center of which stood a large table and seven chairs. Merenwen took one of the chairs to the left of the center, and Maric sat at her left side, nearer to the end of the table.

Kali chuckled. "Well I guess that answered my question."

The rest of the attendees arrived fairly quickly after that. Merenwen held up her hand, signaling the start of the meeting.

"Clansmen, as you know, yesterday at sunset we welcomed fifteen awakened Dreamers who appeared in Revas. We considered having this meeting later, to allow time for them to acclimate. However, the senior of the Dreamers has information that must be shared as soon as possible. I introduce to you Faenor and Ríneth, Dreamers who went into Uthenera in Arlathan, before we ever encountered the quick children."

A collective gasp sounded from the assembly.

Two elves stood up and made their way to the dais to sit before the assembly. They were both as tall as Merenwen and Elrohir, who were about a hand taller than the Elvhen of the present. Ríneth had dark brown eyes, and hair that looked molten silver. Her tattoos were unlike any they had ever seen, they were still _vallaslin_, but they shimmered and seemed almost alive. Her expression was one of great strength and great kindness. She was an immensely powerful mage.

"Children of the Creators, it fills my heart to see Elvhenan returning to the world and once again to be in the arms of the Elvhen." She pointed to the man sitting next to her. "This is my husband, Faenor."

Faenor stood up; he was a bit taller than his wife. His hair was short, thick and jet-black. He wore a short, neatly trimmed beard and mustache; this was surprising, because it is believed that the Elvhen do not have body hair, but so little was known about the ancient culture, clearly the Elvhen of Arlathan were also taller. His eyes were a piercing green and took in the whole of the chamber, as if he was memorizing each face. His expression showed the same loving kindness as his wife and the same inner strength. He was an equally powerful mage.

As with all the awakened Dreamers, their age was indeterminate. Even though Faenor's hair was black, he was clearly at least as old as his wife. He smiled at the assembly. "My wife has taken the words out of my mouth. I too am grateful to be among our kin. We bring news that is as amazing as it is deadly. When we found ourselves in the Beyond, both awake and reunited with our bodies, Ríneth and I felt the pull of other awakened Dreamers. Extending our consciousness as far as we could, we felt the tremendous wounds in the Veil, areas of great chaos and tremendous sorrow. We gathered our fellow Dreamers to a quiet part of the Beyond, as far away from the danger as we could. Because Merenwen was able to get her message across the beyond, we were found by Falon'Din."

The assembly was spellbound, shocked at what they were hearing. _Actual contact with one of the Creators!_

Faenor sat and motioned for his wife to continue the tale.

She stood. "Merenwen had directed Falon'Din to us, and had shown him Revas. We spoke to Falon'Din about the wounds in the Veil. He told Faenor and I about the fall of Arlathan. Then he went on to tell us all that Fen'Harel had done, from his imprisoning of the Creators in the Beyond, to using Thedas as his play-toy. But now, the troubles in Thedas have exploded. Through Fen'Harel's arrogance, the religion he created is under siege by the people who have suffered under his religion's oppressions. Falon'Din told us that he believed there was a connection between the awakened Dreamers and the Dread Wolf's imprisonment of the Creators; one that he hoped would lead him to understand how to destroy the seal. He led us here; those of us who had physical bodies simply walked into Revas directly from the Beyond."

Ríneth's voice grew a bit hoarse, so Faenor motioned for her to sit and drink some water as he stood to continue with the story. "One of the disembodied Dreamers, who stayed with Falon'Din, contacted us as we slept. Apparently, they are now between the Veil and the seal. Falon'Din found an opening in the seal where we left the Beyond and he was able to manipulate it."

When Faenor finished, the assembly was absolutely silent. Everyone was beginning to realize the implications of this information. For the first time in centuries the Creators might once again walk among their children.

**~oOOo~ **

_The Companion had finally collected enough mana. Originally the first step has been to speak to Fen'Harel, but the arrival of Falon'Din changed the game. Help from the Creators could make all the difference. It made contacting Falon'Din the new opening move. When they linked their consciousness, they could create a place in the Beyond where they could find each other once the Companion left the Dread Wolf's side. _

_The Companion carefully reached out and soon found a distinctive soft glow in the distance. There was no doubt that it was Falon'Din._

_At the moment the Companion recognized Falon'Din's consciousness, Fen'Harel stiffened, as if something unexpected had touched him. He quickly turned to the Companion, who fortunately had anticipated that and had used extra mana to mask this search and to make sure that Fen'Harel saw the same emotionless mask he always did. Fen'Harel studied the Companion carefully; as there was nothing he could see or sense, he sighed and turned away._

_Falon'Din sensed the consciousness approaching him, he knew this presence, and it was a welcome one. The consciousness of The Companion and his linked. _

"_Falon'Din, I have little time to communicate in this fashion, but I have a plan that will allow us to meet. It is dangerous, but necessary. Are you willing?"_

"_I am at your disposal."_

"_We must tether a piece of our life force to this area of the Beyond. It will allow us to return and meet face to face."_

_They each knew the dangers in separating from part of one's life force. If the tether broke, that spark of energy would be gone forever, and the individual forever diminished. _

_The Companion and Falon'Din each anchored a piece of themselves to that point. The link between them was broken, and the Companion's consciousness returned. Fen'Harel was none the wiser. _

_The time had finally come..._

"_Fen'Harel, the Veil must be repaired. You know you cannot do this, but I can."_

_The Dread Wolf turned, stunned into speechlessness. They stared at each other, neither one moving. Fen'Harel recovered quickly, and crossed the space to his companion, his voice a combination of scorn and shock. _

"_Andraste finally speaks?"_

**~oOOo~ **

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Thank you to all my reviewers, they make my day. A super special thanks to Shakespira, for her beta skills and support.


	13. Seen and Now Heard

**Chapter 13. Seen and Now Heard**

Andraste smirked. "Does this surprise you? For close to a millennium, I have watched you manipulate the people of Thedas for your own perverted enjoyment. Now, it's all beginning to spiral out of your control; your precious Seal is in danger. Two thousand years of you playing the 'God of all' may come to an end, and you need me to stop it."

"Why would you want to help me?"

"I do not want to help you. Helping you is an unfortunate, unavoidable side effect of helping Thedas. If the Veil is completely sundered, not only will your Seal be destroyed but, more importantly, so will Thedas. I want to save my people. You just want to fix your precious toys and not face retribution from those you have unjustly imprisoned."

"Pretty words, Andraste, but what can you do to stop it?"

"I can repair the Veil. You cannot. As I work to repair it from the Fade, I can bring together the templars and mages so they can work together to repair the Veil from their realm.

Fen'Harel listened, then nodded. "I can see how bringing together the templars and the mages would help stabilize both the Veil and Thedas." Then he narrowed his eyes. "How do I know you are telling the truth about being able to fix the Veil?"

Andraste said nothing and merely pointed to a remote and uninhabited area of Thedas. She flicked her wrist and suddenly the Veil looked like a pool of swirling water. It briefly opened, and then just as quickly closed; the Veil was as it was before.

Andraste fixed her eyes on Fen'Harel. "Can you do that?"

Again, the Dread Wolf was robbed of his speech.

**~oOOo~**

When the meeting ended, Val looked around; joy was evident in the eyes of everyone she saw. Certainly, some were apprehensive; the Elvhen of Revas knew their home and culture were going to face unimaginable changes and challenges. However, for the first time it seemed everyone felt that the dream of a new Arlathan was actually in sight.

She looked at Kali and Renna, who were close to tears. Their smiles radiated a deep and profound happiness. Alistair, while clearly pleased, looked like he was still trying to reconcile what he was taught, with what he had just learned.

What surprised Val was how comfortable Maric seemed with _not_ being in-charge. His position was purely advisory, and it looked as if he had found his calling – to help the Elvhen regain what was lost. He clearly had influence, but for once he had the luxury of deferring to those who lead.

Maric motioned for Val to join him on the dais. He was speaking with Merenwen, Ríneth, and Faenor when she joined them. Maric regarded to two elders "Ríneth and Faenor, please meet Valentina Hawke, recently the Viscountess of Kirkwall."

They regarded Val closely, their expressions guarded. Falon'Din had taken the time to reorient the Awakened to present-day Thedas, and had given them a summary of what was currently taking place. This included an explanation of the trouble in Kirkwall, the epicenter of the current conflict. Falon'Din also explained about Anders' actions and Val's subsequent support of the Templars.

Both Elders had decided to heed Merenwen's advice and withhold judgment until they had met with the woman who now stood before them. It was clear to Ríneth and Faenor that Valentina Hawke had earned the affection of Merenwen, Elrohir, and Maric Theirin.

Maric felt a sense of unease coming from Ríneth; he could see the trepidation in Merenwen's eyes. Maric couldn't imagine why Val, of all people, made them uneasy. He looked from one elf to the other, frowning as it slowly dawned on him why they. His temper flared as he realized that Ríneth must know what had happened in Kirkwall.

_Merenwen, or even Falon'Din, must have told the Awakened about the events there! It was the reason why the Veil had begun to unravel and why the Dreamers were awakening. How dare they sit in judgment of Val? They may know the sequence of events, but they couldn't know enough of the reality of the situation to understand why Val had sided with the templars. Damn it all, Anders! If I could, I would bring you back to life and kill you again. Only it wouldn't be as quick as a dagger to the heart._

Val had been learning more of the Elven language, putting together what she learned in Revas with what Merrill had been able to teach her. Anxious as she stood under the Elders' scrutiny, she bowed. "_Andaran atish'an, Hahren Ríneth_, _Hahren_ _Faenor_. _Ma'dirth elvhenan'ara. Ma serannas._" She sincerely hoped that _Ma'dirth elvhenan'ara _was the correct way to say 'you speak of our heart's desire.'

Ríneth and Faenor nodded. Faenor replied, "_Ma serannas, da'len_, you honor us by speaking our language. We are indeed privileged to be able to bring such tidings to our people." The words were kind, but Val had a sudden sense of disquiet as she felt like she as being judged by the two Elders, and she worried she might be found wanting.

As Ríneth looked into her eyes, Val remembered a time, early in her relationship with Anders, when he told her that her eyes were like 'windows into her soul.' _The problem is that I can never close those damn windows! _Her eyes always betrayed her thoughts and emotions. Standing before the two Elders, Val felt exposed. At that moment, Maric's hand came to rest against the small of her back; she felt his calm support wash over her; a soothing wave of warmth.

After what seemed, to Val, like an interminable silence, Ríneth smiled warmly. "Valentina, you are part of our people; you need not bow."

Val's, eyes filled with eyes. "_Ma serannas._" She was grateful when Merenwen suggested that everyone retire for the evening. She and Maric bade everyone a good night, then he led her out of the chamber. Val was trying desperately not to cry.

Once they were about midway between the Chamber and the village, Val could no longer hold back her tears. She stopped and bade Maric to wait as she went beyond the lights into the dark that blanketed the land. Maric looked at Alistair. "Don't wait for us. We'll see you back at the house."

Alistair knew something wasn't right. "Is Val okay?"

Maric nodded slowly, but his forehead furrowed in anger. He said, almost under his breath, "If I could only go back in time and kill a certain Warden Apostate…" He closed his eyes and took a breath, then looked back at Alistair. "Never mind." He clapped his hand on Alistair's shoulder. "She'll be all right, don't worry."

**~oOOo~**

It was late when Alistair and Kali arrived at the village social hall to pick up Adaia. The room was awash in bedding and sleeping children. The woman in charge also ran the Village school. Syona, a woman of mature years, with a wise countenance and a twinkle in her eyes, walked over to them, carefully stepping in and around the pallets. Smiling, she motioned to the sea of sleeping children. "Once we found out how late the meeting was going to go, we arranged things so the children could spend the night here."

Kali smiled. "I appreciate that, but we've only been here a short time. I would rather she wake up in her own bed."

Syona nodded. "Of course, of course. By the way, your daughter was really helpful tonight. One of the younger children was terrified of being without his father, and it was Adaia who kept him company. She was the _only_ reason he calmed down and settled in. I don't know what she did, but whatever it was, it worked. In any case, school starts in two weeks; will she be joining us?

Alistair and Kali, without a thought, both said an enthusiastic, "Yes!"

Syona smiled. "Good. I look forward to having her here. I only wish that the larger school would be ready in time. Be sure to tell her that she can pick up her tile next week. I'll go wake her."

Alistair chuckled. "How do you know which child is which? All I see are blankets and the occasional arm and bare foot."

**~oOOo~**

Merenwen and Ríneth stayed behind to talk, and were still on the dais; Elrohir sat nearby, reading

Merenwen smiled. "Valentina Hawke is a unique human, isn't she?"

"So it seems. Her eyes speak of great strength, but a gentle heart. It is as you said, Merenwen, if she had any other option, she would have taken it." Ríneth paused for a moment, she unsure how ask the question that was on her mind. "Is she romantically involved with Maric Theirin?"

Merenwen looked surprised and puzzled. "I know they have a great deal of affection towards one another, but I think they are both taking things slowly. Why do you ask?"

Ríneth took a deep breath. "It might become necessary to take one or both of them back to Thedas, to help seal the Veil. If they are romantically involved, do you think that would get in the way of their willingness to help?"

"What is Falon'Din's plan?"

Ríneth gently shook her head. "All I know is that the Veil needs to be repaired throughout Thedas, and it will require the efforts of those in the mortal realm as well as those in the Beyond. But it is more than that. Fen'Harel needs to be destroyed. The Creators cannot risk leaving him to his own devices ever again.

"Is that even possible?"

"Yes, I believe so, but I know not how. You did not answer my question, Merenwen."

Merenwen sighed. "Valentina and Maric will always do what is required of them. Though, I hope it doesn't come to that, or if it does, that they are not separated. They are stronger together than they are apart, even if they don't yet realize it."

Ríneth smiled, her curiosity satisfied. "I suspect Falon'Din will contact us through the Dreamers in the Fade. Until then, we wait. For now, it is nice to simply enjoy being here, feeling the sun on my face, and the breeze in my hair. _Ma serannas, _Merenwen; you, Elrohir, Tamuríl and Daeron have made us feel more than welcome, you've made us feel like we've come home."

Relief was clear in Merenwen's voice "It gladdens me that you feel that way. But come, the hour grows late, and we should return to the Village." She looked over at Elrohir lovingly. "Besides, I'm quite sure my husband is really sleeping and not reading. Tomorrow we shall meet with the rest of our new cousins and make sure you are all settled in quickly."

As they walked to the village, Merenwen thought on Ríneth's remarks. _'It might become necessary to take one or both of them back to Thedas, to help seal the Veil.'_ Merenwen had known Maric for a long time. _I have never seen him as happy and at peace as he has been since Valentina's arrival in Revas. I would hate to endanger that._

**~oOOo~**

Maric found Val sitting on the ground under a tree; she was close enough to the road that her cream-colored skin reflected the dim light. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, her arms wrapped them. She rested her cheek gently on her knees as she looked out into the darkness, letting the breeze cooled her irritated eyes. When she heard Maric approach, she looked up. "Sorry, I just needed to…I just…I don't know. I felt like they were was judging me; two people who, quite frankly, have been asleep for over two thousand years!"

Maric sat down, put his arm around her and pulled her close; she rested her head on his shoulder. He sighed. "I sensed the same thing. That's –"

"…when you put your hand on my back," she said, finishing his sentence. "How is it you know just what to do?" She smiled. "Truly, Maric, it's a gift."

Maric tightened his arm around her. "I'm just sorry they put you through that. It wasn't at all fair, or right."

"I have a sense that Merenwen made sure it wasn't worse. But, it all turned out all right in the end. Didn't it?"

"That depends, were those tears of happiness?"

Val sighed. "No, more like tears of relief."

Maric shook his head. "You didn't need to shed those kind of tears either."

"Well, look at it this way, nothing bad really happened and I get to snuggle with you under a starry sky."

She could feel the chuckle in Maric's voice. "Ah, so you tricked me to get me alone in the dark?" He teased.

She pulled back and looked at him. "You mean I needed to resort to trickery?"

Maric stood up and pulled her up with him. Looking at the faint glow of her skin, he brushed his fingers over her pale cheek. "No. You, my dear, only need to crook your finger."

Val's voice was a low whisper. "Such power I wield." She put her hands in his hair and brought his head down a bit so she could kiss him.

They broke apart when they heard someone clearing their throat, and both turned to see Elrohir standing close to them.

Blushing, Val buried her head in Maric's chest.

Maric saw the expression on Elrohir's face. "_Hahren_, what's wrong?"

Val looked up; she saw sadness in Elrohir's eyes as he shook his head. "I just want to apologize to Valentina, for Ríneth's and Faenor's behavior."

Val walked over to Elrohir and placed her hand gently on his arm. "There is no need for you to apologize, or Merenwen for that matter. I have to expect that there will be those who do not understand what happened in Kirkwall, and I will have to deal with that."

"Yes, but you shouldn't have to deal with it _here_, and I think Maric agrees with me."

Maric nodded.

"Thank you, Elrohir, and thank Merenwen for me. You both have been more welcoming, and understanding, than I could have ever hoped for."

Elrohir smiled. The genuine affection he had for Maric and Valentina was obvious. "Nonetheless, I will make sure that the others among Ríneth's group, and any that will appear in the future, have context for the recent events. Now, go home you two, it's late."

**~oOOo~**

Fen'Harel regained his composure after Andraste demonstrated her command of the Veil. "How is it that you are more powerful now than when I first brought you here?"

"That was over 800 years ago. More than enough time to learn and develop my powers. Just because I didn't speak to you didn't mean I couldn't learn." She stared at Fen'Harel until he finally nodded. "Now that I've shown you that I can do what you cannot, when I feel it's time I will tell you, and you will let me through your little 'door' so I can be in the pure Fade. Right?"

Fen'Harel studied Andraste. _Her love for those mortals was her downfall before, and it shall be again. Why not use her to my own benefit? As soon as she fixes the Veil, I will make sure she never speaks again._ "All right, you have a deal."

Andraste nodded her head. "Good. When I return, you will let me through. Right now, I am needed in other parts of this realm."

"Needed?"

"Yes, needed; the reasons for which, are my own. I will say that if you spy on me, it will only make my work more difficult, and you want to avoid that as much as I do. So, when I return…?"

"I will let you through the Seal."

Suddenly, Andraste became a whirl of pure energy. When the glow faded, she was gone. Then her voice echoed in the space around the Dread Wolf. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

**~oOOo~**

**AN**: Many thanks to those who have reviewed, alerted, faved. Special thanks to xseikax for her reviews and support. Super special thanks with Shakespira for being an amazing beta, making me a better writer, and for her amazing support.


	14. Firsts

**Chapter 14. Firsts**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning<strong>: this chapter skirts the line between T and M, but only just barely. BioWare owns all. I also pay a small tribute to Professor Tolkien and my favorite of his tales.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Fen'Harel hated that Andraste's ability to manipulate the Fade outstripped his. His talents involved trickery and direct manipulation; being able to get into the mind of a mortal and whisper ideas that play on their existing fears and doubts. But he couldn't easily manipulate the raw Fade as Andraste did. His Seal was not a manipulation of the Fade itself, but a construct within it, one into which he had put a considerable amount of his own being.<p>

_I just need to be patient. Andraste will succeed in mending the Veil, of that I'm sure. But once she does, I need to rid myself of her; she has become too powerful, too much of a threat. _

**~oOOo~**

Andraste appeared at the point in the Beyond to which she and Falon'Din had tethered themselves. Falon'Din feeling her presence, returned to that spot. Andraste recognized his presence, but had never seen him; she had exb pected him to look like the Elvhen she had seen during the war. She was surprised that Falon'Din was almost as tall as a human.

The power that radiated from him was unlike anything she had ever felt. It was then that Andraste realized that she was in the presence of a _true_ deity. She knelt before Falon'Din. "Andaran atish'an, Creator."

"Arise, Andraste. I am pleased that we are able to meet face to face. You were able to free yourself from the Dread Wolf?"

"For now. I reinforced his belief that the sundering of the Veil would destroy his Seal, and he understands why I don't want the Veil sundered. He has agreed to let me through the Seal into the raw Fade when I return. I think that it's the best we can hope for at the moment."

Falon'Din looked thoughtful, as he continued to consider their situation, his expression turned angry. "We need to destroy the Dread Wolf or this will all be for naught."

Andraste nodded her head. "I agree, but such is beyond my power." _If it were, I would have destroyed him and removed the threat he holds over me. _

Falon'Din smiled. "I believe it's time you met with my parents and cousins. I am confident that between us, we can develop a plan to eliminate Fen'Harel."

**~oOOo~**

Almost two weeks had passed since the fifteen dreamers had appeared in Revas, and it was Adaia's first day at school. She had been over-the-top excited ever since her parents had told her about the village school. Every day she would launch a new volley of questions at her parents, at Maric and at Val. _What is school like? What am I gonna learn? Will I have time to play outside? Will I know anyone there? Are they going to pick on me because I'm not an elf? Who is my teacher? I hope it's Syona. She was really nice when we painted our tiles. Will I be painting more tiles? Will I go to school every day? Will I be home for dinner? I shouldn't tell stories about Oghren, right? Is 'asschabs' a bad word? Have they ever seen a nug? Grandpa, did they have schools when you were younger? _

Maric remembered his young years when he too would ask a figurative volley of questions. His mother would simply roll her eyes. So, Maric made it a point to sit with Adaia and try to answer her questions, deferring certain ones, like Oghren, nugs, and 'asschabs' to her parents. Alistair and Kali were thrilled with Maric's patience because Adaia had simply worn the two of them out. Although Alistair did find it disturbing that of all of the Wardens, Adaia seemed to remember Oghren and his stories the most.

The night prior to the big event, Adaia was so excited she threw up her dinner. Getting her to calm down was proving more than difficult. Eventually, Kali gave up and Alistair was finally able to get Adaia to sleep, but she woke up at dawn, much too excited to eat. Val, remembering what her father had done when Bethany or Carver behaved the same way, offered to pay Adaia a copper for each bite she took.

Finally, it was time to leave; Adaia having eaten half of her breakfast, dashed out of the dining room and smack into Maric. She bounced off him, he reached out to catch her, and fell on his backside with Adaia in his lap. Maric had jammed his forefinger on the way down, and shook out his hand. Tears welled up in Adaia's eyes and she gave Maric a big hug. "I'm sooo sorry, Grandpa!"

Maric rubbed her back. "No apologies, sweetling, as long as you're all right." Adaia nodded.

"Good." He tweaked her nose, and got her to smile. After he helped her onto her feet, she noticed that Maric had hurt his finger, so she kissed it, just as a mother would kiss a skinned knee. Then she looked up at Maric. "Bye, Grandpa!" and ran out of the house, well ahead of her parents.

Val looked at Maric. "Do you think they'll have to chase her the whole way there?"

"Undoubtedly. Good job with the coppers, by the way."

"Father used that trick on Bethany and Carver. Mother hated it, but it did work."

Maric looked at the finger he had jammed and wiggled it. _I guess I didn't hurt it as bad as I thought._

**~oOOo~**

The next day was moving day for Cullen and Renna.

When Revas was created more houses were built than there were residents. As with the assembly hall, the village leaders knew the population would increase, and they wanted to have housing ready for anyone who might appear, or arrive, in Rivas. Currently between both villages there were 26 available houses.. The recently awakened dreamers took up half of them. Cullen and Renna were given one in Atish'an. It was a two-bedroom house with a lovely garden and court.

Maric threw a small dinner party the night before they moved, and after dinner the couple was presented with gifts for the new home. Adaia gave them the tiles she had painted. Alistair and Kalian gave them sheets and pillows, Val gave them new armor stands, and Maric gave them a quilt for their bed. Then it came time for Zevran and Fenarel's gift

The package took both Renna and Cullen to unwrap. It was a very large, handsomely framed mirror.

"This is beautiful," Cullen said as he admired the simplicity of the framing and quality of the mirror. "Where do you think we should hang this?"

Zevran smiled. "Amigo, this mirror is meant for only one room in the house."

Renna caught it first, blushed scarlet, and buried her face in Cullen's shoulder, laughing.

Val, Maric and Alistair were trying desperately not to laugh at Cullen's bewildered look. Kalian failed and was leaning against Alistair shoulder, laughing helplessly.

Adaia, exhausted from the excitement of the first day of school, was curled up on her father's lap. She didn't understand what was so funny, and piped up, "Daddy, what's funny about a mirror? Don't you put them in your bedroom so you can see yourself?"

It was Adaia's remark that finished Maric, Val and Alistair. But it also made Cullen realize what Zevran really meant, and why everyone was laughing. He turned as red as beetroots, then gave Renna a wicked grin, and said softly, "Would you prefer it on the wall or on the ceiling?"

Zev, Maric, Val and Alistair were close enough to hear him and applauded. Kali thought that it was a past Adaia's bedtime.

In the morning, Renna went to the house to do small things in preparation of their moving in, such as making the bed and filling the larder. As she worked, she remembered life with her clan: never staying in one place, living out of the aravels. Then, after her clan fell to the Blight, she went to Kirkwall. There she became a guard, lived in the barracks, slept on a bunk, and lived out a chest. Living in Revas, having this house, would allow her to put down roots for the first time in her life, to have room to breathe, to have a living space shared only by one other. It was a revelation to Renna. She looked around at the main room, wiping tears of joy from her eyes.

That afternoon, when Renna and Cullen arrived at their new house, Cullen swept Renna up and carried her inside, bridal style. Closing the door with his foot, he carried her directly into the bedroom, before he put her down.

He didn't give her a chance to speak as he crushed his lips against hers. Renna was about to slow him down when Cullen moved from her lips to the place where her swan-like neck met her sculpted shoulder. At the same time, he placed his hand on the fabric covering her breasts, and gently caressed them. Renna was lost in the sight, smell, and taste of Cullen's skin, the feel of his lips and the skill of his hands. All she could do was moan and writhe.

They made quick work of removing each other's clothing, and made it to the bed where Renna finally got the upper hand, flipping Cullen on his back, and straddling him. Then she teased Cullen by rolling her hips over his member.

Cullen pulled her down for a kiss, and then whispered to her as he looked to his right. "Having the mirror hung over the dresser was a great touch."

Renna smiled and claimed his mouth with hers.

**~oOOo~**

Merenwen woke up feeling tired. She had spent most of the night in the Fade speaking with the Dreamers Falon'Din had helped. She told them about Revas: how they found it, how the population was growing, and how they stood ready and able to bring more of the Elvhen to Revas.

Merenwen explained to the Dreamers, "The problem is that until the Creators are freed, we will never be able to bring all of the Elvhen home."

One of the Dreamers, a male named Beren, said, "That is what Falon'Din is planning to do: free the Creators from the Dread Wolf's prison. I think he's hoping for help of some kind, but he didn't tell us who or what was supposed to help him."

Merenwen nodded. "It would have to be someone, or something, powerful. In some places, the Veil is practically in tatters and demons are finding it much easier to possess human mages. Fortunately the Keepers and their Firsts should be safe from possession. But those of our city cousins who are mages, suffer from Chantry-approved training, making them just as vulnerable as the human mages."

Beren's wife, Lúthien, asked Merenwen, "Mending the Veil will require help from mortals. How is that going to be possible?"

"We are still working on that plan, but much will depend upon whether or not Falon'Din is successful. We have some humans living in Revas who might be able to help. But I'm hoping it doesn't come to that."

Just as Merenwen answered, a disembodied voice echoed around them. "Patience my friends, the plans will be revealed soon." The voice was female, but no one could ever remember hearing it before.

Lúthien called out. "Who are you? Have you been sent by the Dread Wolf?"

Laughter sounded about them, "I assure you, I am no trick and bear no love for Fen'Harel, but I cannot reveal myself yet. Falon'Din and I are working together on a plan. He also counsels patience."

The voice now spoke to Merenwen only, for her ears alone. "Soon, you will need to gather all of the Somniari in Revas, yourself included. I will let you know when. There are many we need to bring into the Fade to explain our plans face to face.

Then Merenwen woke up. _Creators, what is happening? _

**~oOOo~**

The house was quiet. Kali and Alistair were in the village, and Adaia was at school. Val and Maric spent the morning relaxing and chatting in the sun room. They had brunch then Maric retired to his room, as he had done every afternoon since her arrival. Val was determined to get to the bottom of it.

She warned Lyna, who decided to go to the marketplace and do some shopping. Marion stayed in her room. Taking a deep breath, Val walked up to Maric's room. She listened through the door and heard Maric speaking, but she couldn't make out what he was saying.

Suddenly she heard: "Damn you, Loghain!" followed by a loud crash.

Val knocked on the door. "Maric? It's Val."

She heard a groan. "Just go away! Please…please leave."

"I'm not going anywhere. Please, open the door."

Silence.

"Maric… let me in! Let me help."

She heard movement in the room and the lock turn, but the door didn't open.

"It's unlocked." Maric's voice rang of defeat.

Val walked in, and immediately noticed that all the curtains were closed, making the room appear dark and foreboding. She saw Maric sitting on the edge of his bed; his head in his hands, his armor stand lying on its side on the floor, and the smell of brandy scenting the air.

Without a word, Val knelt in front of him, placing a gentle hand on his arm. "Maric. Talk to me. What is driving you to do this every afternoon?"

Maric was silent. Val waited him out.

He looked from his hands to her. Tears came to her eyes as she saw the pain in his face, as if it was etched into his very soul.

"Maric, is it Cailan?"

He could do little else but nod. Again, Val waited for him to speak.

"I've been trying to…get past this. Get past the anger at Cailan dying on the battlefield, and at Loghain's betrayal. But now that Alistair so graphically described how he died, I feel like I've been kicked to the dirt and I'm back where I started. Cailan trusted Loghain, he may never have liked him, but he trusted him. I trusted him! I know everyone thinks it was foolhardy for Cailan to lead at the head of the army, but that's the way he was trained. By me and by Loghain!"

Tears flowed down Maric's face. Val, still kneeling on the floor, took both of his hands in hers.

Maric looked into the distance, talking mostly to himself. "How could you do that? He was the son of your best friend. The son of the woman you loved. What evil wormed it way into your soul?" He looked at Val. "I can see it happening, you know? I can feel Cailan's pain and anger at Loghain's betrayal; knowing he faced certain death. I can see that ogre grabbing him, squeezing the life…out of him…throwing his lifeless body to the ground! That was my son! The baby I once held in my arms, the smiling young boy, the impish teenager. Cast aside, then displayed like some kind of trophy, left to rot…to rot!"

Suddenly, Maric's voice was a hoarse roar, "Loghain how could you have done this? Done this to me…done this to my son! You Void-damned BASTARD!" The sobs broke free from the depths of his soul; a torrent of pain, anger, and guilt wracked his body.

Val climbed onto the bed next to him. She put her arms around him, he tried to resist but Val wasn't letting go. She pulled him to her and eventually they laid back on the bed; Maric curled against her, and held onto her like she was a lifeline. Like a drowning man trying to stay afloat; crying an ocean of tears.

Val stroked his hair, as he sobbed. Murmuring calming words, encouraging him to let all of his anger and sorrow out. She didn't know how long they stayed like that. She heard Adaia in the distance asking after them and being told by Lyna they were both taking naps. She heard Adaia call to them, and then Val heard Alistair scolding her for doing so. Maric, unaware of the outside world, cried until he physically couldn't; yet he refused to let go of Val. Again, Val waited for him.

Finally, Maric raised himself up on one elbow and looked at her. The shoulder and breast of her tunic were soaked with his tears. Her own face was tear-stained, and her eyes held nothing but compassion and tenderness. They gently brushed their hands over each other's cheeks wiping away tears.

Maric looked at her in wonderment. Val arched an eyebrow and whispered. "What is it?

"Never in my life have I let myself do that…break down…in front of anyone, including me. Yet one embrace from you and the dam breaks and my soul feels lighter. How is that possible?"

Val looked into his blue eyes as they searched hers. Her voice was but a whisper. "It's possible…because…I love you."

Maric didn't think he'd heard it right, but looking at her smile removed all doubt. He took one of her hands in his and brought it to his lips, then held it against his chest. "By everything that is sacred, I love you, Valentina Hawke. Your presence in Rivas has had a profound affect on my life and my heart."

"As you have had on mine."

Maric held her against him as he claimed her mouth. Then he pulled away, both of them breathless. "We'd better stop before we can't."

Val gave him a questioning look.

"Val, I want you. I want to make love to you, but I want it to be special, I want to do it right. I don't want it couched in tears or pain."

Val's smile lit her face. "I want to make love with you, too, so very much. But I agree. Our first time should be special and if there are tears, let them be tears of joy."

Maric got off the bed and pull Val up with him. "I need to soak my face in cold water for awhile before I go downstairs. Adaia will ask."

Val smiled. "Go ahead. I'll clean up my face and wait for your downstairs."

Val turned to leave when Maric grabbed her hand and pulled her back into her arms. "I told you before. I never intend to let you get away."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: A big thank you to Seika and to LightandFire25 for your reviews. From the bottom of my heart a huge thank you to Shakespira for her support, and for being my Beta. For those who are curious, here is my visual inspiration for Val and Maric. (Remove the spaces)

kiratamarion. deviantart #/d4xjnas


	15. Peace?

**Chapter 15. Peace?**

_The Creators live in a forest they fashioned from the fabric of the Beyond. The dark brown bark and deep green ferns provide a canvas for the multi-hued flowers and low-lying plants. The rustle of trees, the murmur of streams and the music of birds are the only sounds in this place of beauty and peace. _

Because the forest was an extension of the Creators' powers, they could sense the presence of any who entered or dwelled within. When Elgar'nan and Mythal sensed Falon'Din, they were jubilant; when they felt the presence of Andraste they were overwhelmed. Overwhelmed with gratitude for freeing their children from bondage and providing them with a new home, a new _Elvhenan_. Overwhelmed by sorrow as her life was cut short and she was imprisoned by their mutual jailor.

Andraste stood before the All-Father, and the Great Protector – Elgar'nan and Mythal. Both of them were close to human height, and both had the ears and bone structure of the Elvhen. Mythal's hair was as black as night, her large, almond-shaped eyes were light grey, and her skin was like cream. Elgar'nan's coloring was exactly the opposite of his wife's: his hair was a bright blond; his eyes were a clear deep brown, and his skin was ruddy. Their ages were indeterminate, but their eyes held wisdom and intelligence that spoke of infinite years.

As Andraste stood before them, Mythal and Elgar'nan's power flared. It flowed over her like a rushing river, and through her like a warm wind. As their power ebbed, she felt like the weight of the last 800 years had been lifted from her. She stood in awe. _This is what it's like to be in the presence of true Gods. Fen'Harel may be a 'god', but his power was the antithesis of theirs. His power, while all encompassing, was distant and cold._

The more Andraste thought about Fen'Harel, the angrier she became. That the Dread Wolf wandered free, while these beings were imprisoned and separated from their children, only fanned the flames of her rage. So much so that she went to her knees before Mythal and Elgar'nan. "Creators, I pledge the whole of my being to freeing you and your kin from this prison, and making our jailor pay for his crimes."

Mythal reached down and cupped Andraste's chin, tilting her face up so she could see into the younger woman's eyes. "Arise, Andraste; it is we who should kneel before you. You brought our children out of slavery and gave them a new life. We will never be able to adequately thank you for what you did."

Andraste stood up and looked surprised. "No thanks are necessary. I only did what I felt was right, what needed to be done."

Mythal smiled. "You have many questions, _da'len_. Come, let us see if we can answer them."

They went deeper into the forest. The trees were even more majestic and formed an impenetrable canopy high above them. Part of the forest floor was covered with a plush rug that held many large pillows. Falon'Din motioned for Andraste to sit. Mythal and Elgar'nan followed.

Mythal turned her gaze back to Andraste. "Ask the questions the plague your mind, child_._"

All the questions Andraste had were a jumble in her mind, so she started with the one that pressed upon her the most. "Are all the other religious practices wrong?"

Mythal shook her head. "No, not at all. While we may also be Bor and Bestla to the Alamarri, and the Mountain-Father and Lady of the Skies to the Avvars, there are as many religious and spiritual practices as there are races and cultures. For example, the Durgen'len revere their ancestors and their paragons; the Rivaini revere their Seers. There are cultures that do not even acknowledge the idea of deity, like the Qunari."

Mythal waited, letting Andraste take in that information, and then she continued, "There has never been a single all-powerful god. From the beginning of time, every being in Thedas was welcomed to follow whatever spiritual practices the wanted, or, if they were so inclined, none at all. Why would we have forced others to believe in us? Aside from vanity, what purpose would that have served? Unfortunately, the humans became impatient, craving power above all else, and they were willing to massacre and enslave whole cultures to achieve it. Into this environment, Fen'Harel's religious construct was introduced and flourished. He used violence and oppression to force non-believers to worship the one god, the Maker_,_ him!" She scoffed, and then tears filled her eyes.

Elgar'nan continued for his wife. "The Dread Wolf created a religion of fear, guilt, subjugation, and austerity. His followers were not free to strive for joy, to surround themselves with the wonder of life, to enjoy the freedom of thought. He fanned the flames of fear and encouraged widespread small-mindedness. He encouraged his believers to use the Chant of Light as a cudgel to beat down those who rebelled, and as an excuse to imprison those born with the gift of magic. He manipulated the Tevinter Chantry to use magic for their relentless pursuit of absolute power. This is not how things were supposed to be. Freedom, choice, and harmony, are what were intended for all who lived in Thedas.

Andraste was bereft. "I apologize for the part I played in the founding of the Andrastian religion and the Chant. My pride at being the Maker's chosen blinded me to the long-term consequences of my actions. When I realized I had been deceived by Fen'Harel, it was too late."

Elgar'nan smiled, his voice comforting. "You were not the only one to be fooled by Fen'Harel. Our single-minded hatred of the Forgotten Ones blinded us to the Dread Wolf's lies."

**~oOOo~**

Since the night of Maric's breakdown, he and Val had been practically inseparable, and Val worried about what Alistair and Adaia thought. Then, one afternoon, Alistair asked Val to lunch at the tavern.

They spoke of many things over the hearty tavern lunch and the good ale – stories about the Wardens, about her friends in Kirkwall, even about the Blight. As they finished, Val looked at Alistair. "While this has been a lovely lunch, I can't escape the feeling that good food and good company were not why you asked me here."

Alistair gave a nervous half smile, and then took another swig of his ale. "Val…how do I ask this…what are your…_intentions_…regarding my father?"

As much as Val wanted to laugh and give a smart-ass reply, the serious expression on Alistair's face belayed those thoughts. Looking at him, she saw the uncertainty in his eyes. Val took a moment, then in a soft voice, she simply said, "I'm in love with him."

Alistair was taken back a bit by the directness of her answer.

Val arched an eyebrow. "You seem surprised."

"Yes…no…yes, but not about what you said, just that you were so direct about it."

Val smiled. "I am not known for my subtlety. Aside from my typically painful, straight-forwardness, does my answer surprise you?"

"No."

After a few moments of silence, Val spoke, "Okay, how do you feel about my answer?" _Please don't ask me to stay away. Please don't deeply disapprove._

Alistair saw the apprehension in Val's eyes. He had watched his father and Val become closer every day, but he had not thought about its implications until now. He leaned back in his chair and looked at Val. "He clearly feels the same way about you, but he's old enough to be your father –"

Val held up her hand. "Alistair, I love your father for who he is, not what he was; our ages don't matter. He took my hand and led me from a land of despair into a world of hope. I would as soon kill myself than hurt him, if that's what worries you."

Alistair gave the notorious Theirin half-smile. "Do you think you'll marry him?"

Val smiled. "Only if he asks…would that be alright with you and your family?"

This time Alistair laughed. "If my father doesn't ask you, he's a fool. As for my family, Adaia would be over the moon to have you as her grandmother. Yes, it would be more than alright."

The relief that washed over Val brought unexpected tears to her eyes. "Thank you, Alistair."

"For what?"

"For understanding."

Alistair reached across the table and took Val's hand. "I know you and my father have not had easy lives, that you both have been hurt and heartbroken. To see joy in his face and life in his smile, is good enough for me."

**~oOOo~**

There had been no further meetings or issues about Falon'Din and the Creators during the last month so the Theirin's life in Revas began to calm down and settle into a routine. Alistair was advisor and trainer for the Guard and Kali spent every morning with Elrohir learning the tales and stories of her ancestors. Adaia went to school and was absorbing her lessons like a sponge. Peace, it seemed, had finally arrived.

Then came an eleven-year-old boy named Besik.

Besik's father, who he adored, had passed away the previous year from fever. Since then, he had become an angry and deeply troubled child. His illness wasn't physical, so healers were unable to help. His mother, Nessa, had hoped that putting him in a structured environment, like the classroom, would be good for him. So, weeks after the school year began, Besik entered the village school. The effect was immediate; he had found the outlet for his anger in a human girl–Adaia.

For two weeks he picked on Adaia during lunch, calling her a _Shem_, an outsider. Adaia ignored him. He started calling her "round-ear." Adaia still tried to ignore him. She never told on him, she just tried to pretend he didn't exist.

After failing to get a rise out of her at school, Besik followed her one afternoon, as she walked home. He ran ahead of her and blocked her way, and shouted. "You're just another ugly human! You shouldn't even be here! We are elves. You are just a dirty, round-eared _shem_!"

Adaia has reached the limit of her tolerance and yelled, "Take that back, Besik!"

"Make me." Besik sneered as he grabbed her ear and pulled.

Adaia screamed, and kicked his leg as hard as she could. Besik lurched away. He wasn't going to let some little shemlen girl best him. He put his arms around her, pinning her arms at her sides, lifted her off her feet and squeezed.

"Say you're sorry for hurting me!"

Adaia struggled but she was not strong enough to free herself. "No!"

Besik dropped her to the ground. "Then don't kick me again!"

Adaia was angrier than she had ever been in her whole life. She stood up; his hand was inches from her other ear and she grabbed it. This time, he could felt a tingle before a shock went through his arm.

He was howling, when Alistair, having gone in search of Adaia, appeared from around the corner.

Alistair dashed over and Adaia let go of Besik. He looked down at both children, then asked his daughter, "Adaia, why were you hurting him?"

Besik eyes went wide. He recognized Alistair from the tales his father use to tell of the last Blight. His father was from the Denerim Alienage and revered the Grey Wardens. Besik hadn't realized he was Adaia's father. He tried to run, but Alistair was much faster and grabbed the boy by the arm.

Adaia explained what had happened, and Alistair looked at Besik, "Is that true?"

He knew he couldn't break Alistair's grip and dropped his head in defeat. "Yes Ser, it's true."

"Well then, I'm going to let go of your arm and you are going to apologize to Adaia for your deplorable behavior. Then, you and I are going back to the school where we will have a long talk."

He walked over to Adaia. "I'm sorry for calling you a 'dirty shem' and hurting your ear"

Adaia looked at her father, who nodded. "I am sorry for hurting your arm."

Besik merely nodded. Alistair looked at the boy's arm, his eyes went wide, then he turned back to Adaia, "You did this?"

"Yes, Daddy, he was going to pull my ear again. I just grabbed him really hard."

Alistair tried to stay calm. "Adaia, your mother is with the _Hahren_, just around the corner. Go to her and I will meet you both there when I'm done."

**~oOOo~**

The same day, a messenger arrived after breakfast with a note for Maric and Val. Maric was upstairs so Val took the note and thanked the young boy. As soon as she saw the greeting, she knew it was from Merenwen.

_Maric and Valentina,_

_It is urgent that I speak with you today. Please come to see me as soon as you are able. _

_I'm sorry I can't say more._

_Merenwen. _

Val folded up the note, trying not to crumple it in her hand as hot tears of anger filled her eyes. _That's how it always starts. Just like Kirkwall. It always starts with a message, and then it just gets worse._

As she walked upstairs, memories of similar notes flashed in her mind.

…_I dare not contact you directly…_

_... It seems I must call upon you once again…_

_...Please meet me at the Gallows… I appreciate your service and discretion._

…_I must call upon you once again … come to the Gallows at once. Perhaps together we can stop this before there is bloodshed._

Val shook her head. _The Mage/Templar war is tearing Thedas apart; the Veil is being compromised; the Creators need to be freed_.

Val laughed without mirth. "Take your pick."

**~oOOo~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Thank you to everyone who have faved and alerted this story. Thanks to Lifeandfire25 and Shakespira for your reviews. Special thanks to Shakespira who not only makes this readable, but also writes reviews.


	16. Turning Point

**Chapter 16. Turning Point**

Val and Maric had been taking their relationship slowly; they savored each new discovery, and smoothed out the jagged edges of past heartbreaks. Maric loved having the chance to court Val. None of his past relationships had ever allowed for that. Val had never been courted, not even by Anders. Together they enjoyed the journey. They had not slept together yet, preferring to wait until they were both ready to take that step. Consequently, Val and Maric still had separate bedrooms. Val knocked on Maric's door with Merenwen's note in hand. "Maric, it's Val."

A distant voice called back, "It's unlocked."

Val entered the room and looked around; it occurred to her that Maric's room reflected their growing closeness. By the fireplace, next to Maric's chair, was a chair, expressly purchased for her. The book she was currently reading was on the side table, next to her chair. Several of her shawls were on the hooks behind the door. The wild flowers she had picked on one of their latest walks were in a vase by the window.

Val placed the message on his desk, and then went to look out the window while she waited for Maric. She looked at the lake as it sparkled in the sun, but even its beauty wasn't enough to keep her mind off Merenwen's message. Her eyes kept darting to the message on his desk and the minutes seemed to drag as she waited.

After a few minutes Maric walked out of the bath chamber. He was dressed in a tunic and leather britches. The tunic had been a gift from Val – of pure linen, soft and richly colored in a royal blue. Val thought it brought out the blue of his eyes, and the gold in his blond hair.

Maric had just bathed, so his hair was still damp but it was combed back, away from his face. Val was no longer embarrassed at seeing him fresh out of the bath. She walked over to him and smiled. "You _do_ realize you are the handsomest man I have ever seen?"

"Well, I would have to be, wouldn't I? Otherwise no one would notice me when I'm around you." He smiled. It was one that was pure desire – wanton and wicked.

Then Val blushed and whispered in mock irritation. "_Maric Theirin_…"

He pulled her into his arms for a kiss. After a few moments, Val remembered why she was there, and reluctantly pulled away. She picked up the message from his desk, and handed it to him. Val couldn't manage more than a whisper, as she suddenly felt strangled by her anger and dread. "It arrived this morning; it's from Merenwen."

**~oOOo~**

When Kali saw Adaia, she knew that something was very wrong. Instead of her cheerful little girl, Kali saw a haunted-looking and deeply troubled one. Elrohir saw it too.

Before Kali could say anything, Adaia threw herself in to her mother's arms and sobbed.

"_Da'len_, what's wrong. What happened?"

Adaia didn't answer, continuing to sob. After a few minutes, Kali looked up to Elrohir; he put his hand gently on Adaia's head, and she began to calm down.

Elrohir withdrew his hand, and tried to hide his surprise; fortunately Kali was focused on Adaia, and didn't notice.

Adaia had stopped crying; she hiccupped and her breathing was ragged, but she tried to talk. "B…Besik called m…me a 'dirty…r…round-eared sh...Shem,' then he p…pulled my ear so hard it hurt. I…yelled at him…to…take it back. Then he…p…picked me up…and threw me… on the ground. Mommy, I was so mad! I grabbed his arm and he just started yelling. Then Daddy found me. He took Besik back to school and told me to come here and wait for him. Mommy, I'm sorry I hurt him. I just didn't want him to pull my ear again."

Kali rocked Adaia back and forth; she stroked Adaia's hair and listened as her daughter poured out her heart. Gradually the tears subsided, but Kali continued her ministrations. Elrohir sat down next to Kali and they both realized Adaia, exhausted from her tears, had fallen asleep.

"Elrohir, do you know this child, Besik?"

"I do. He lost his father, Endrian, a year ago. Since then, he has been an angry, willful child. He hadn't attended school because he was his father's apprentice blacksmith. He had been working with his father right up until the poor man caught the Fever and died."

Kali's anger was somewhat mollified by Besik's sad story, but she still bristled. "That doesn't give him the right to attack my daughter."

"No it doesn't, Kallian. Let's wait until Alistair returns. I think there is more to this than meets the eye."

**~oOOo~**

While Maric read Merenwen's brief message, Val leaned against his desk, her arms crossed in front of her. Maric crumpled up the message and threw it into the fire. He looked at Val and his eyebrows furrowed. It looked to him as if Val was wearing a mask. Her face held no emotion whatsoever.

"Val?"

"Yes." Maric always shivered inside when he heard that voice – it was like ice.

Maric pulled her into his arms and gentled rubbed her back. "Val, don't do this. I know the kinds of memories these letters bring up, but you aren't facing them alone any longer. You're facing them with me. We are facing them together."

Val's body finally relaxed into his. The she looked up; tears filled her eyes. "We can't seem to catch a break, can we?"

**~oOOo~**

Alistair sat with Syona and Besik. Besik hadn't said a word the whole way back to the school, and hadn't spoken since they arrived. Alistair pulled Syona aside, and explained what had happened. Syona, in turn, explained Besik's recent troubles.

He looked at the boy's angry face and remembered when he had been sent to the Chantry. He imagined he'd looked exactly the same way. He sat down next to Besik. "Besik, what possessed you to harass an eight year old girl?"

Besik's scowl deepened, but he remained silent.

Alistair wasn't particularly in the mood to deal with the sullen angry boy; he wanted to get back to Adaia and Kali quickly, so his voice was harsh. "Do you believe you're the only one to have it rough? Be thankful you had eleven years with your father. I didn't even have one."

Besik jerked his head up and looked at Alistair, but still remained silent.

"Surprised? Imagine being labeled the King's no-good bastard and forced to live in the horse stables until you were given over to the Chantry. If I survived that and managed not to be a unmitigated arse, think of the heights you can achieve!"

Syona was shocked at Alistair's tone, but even more stunned by Besik's reaction

"Serah, my family lived in Denerim when the Archdemon was killed. I was only a baby then, but when I was older my father told me stories about you and the Grey Wardens. You were my father's hero. You were forced into the chantry?"

"Yes, and I was furious, rather like you. But I learned that life is not always easy or fair, and taking your anger out on yourself or others won't change a damn thing. Wouldn't you agree?"

Besik slowly nodded.

"Now, Syona is going to take you home and talk with your mother. Losing your father is tough. If you need to talk I'm easy to find, and I'm willing to listen. However, don't you _ever_ try to bully my daughter again. Is that clear?"

Besik nodded. "Yes, serah."

Alistair took a deep breath. "Thank you. Good day, Besik, Syona."

Syona followed Alistair to the door. "You didn't spout platitudes; you talked to him man-to-man. I think that made a difference."

Alistair remembered how long it took him to shed his anger. "This won't end here, but hopefully I got a foot in the door. Thank you, Syona, but I really must leave."

"Of course, thanks again."

Alistair nodded as he left the school and headed straight for Kali and Adaia.

**~oOOo~**

Maric and Val were in Merenwen's home, drinking tea. It was just the three of them and Merenwen looked anxious, which only contributed to Val's sense of dread.

"Several weeks ago, I was told that Falon'Din wanted me to gather all the Somniari in Revas and let them know their services will be required at some point soon. Valentina, I know you have dealt with a Somniari before."

"Feynriel, yes."

"Maric are you familiar with what a Somniari is?"

Maric shook his head. Merenwen was about to explain, but she wanted to know how much Val understood. So, she nodded at Val to do it instead.

"Dreamers, what the Elvhen call Somniari, are mages that can enter the fade without lyrium. They can manipulate the fade however they want, which allows them to enter a sleeper's dreams and control them or even kill them. Human Somniari are rare as they fall too easily to demonic possession. Somniari Magisters are strong and, of course, use this ability as a tool to attack and defend against rivals. Elven Somniari are quite strong, such as the young man named Feynriel. Although he is human, his mother is Dalish."

Merenwen smiled at Val. "You understand Somniari quite well."

Val shrugged. "I had to learn about them before I went into the fade to help Feynriel."

"You shrug, Valentina, but as I understand it, Feynriel owes you his life."

"I merely helped him make the choices he already knew were right. I'm just glad he was able to master his talent. So, you were asked to gather the Somniari in Revas? How many are there?"

"There are ten of us."

Val raised an eyebrow but didn't speak.

Maric cocked his head to one side and looked at Merenwen. "What is so urgent?"

Merenwen was quiet for a moment. "I have been asked to gather you, Alistair, and Valentina and bring you into the fade for a meeting. There are three issues that will be discussed." Merenwen put up a finger for each one. "Repairing the Veil; freeing the Creators; and killing the Dread Wolf."

"Why bring in Alistair and Maric? They weren't involved in the creation of this disaster."

Maric was about to speak, but Merenwen did first. "Valentina, this disaster was inevitable and has been for a very long time."

Val held up her hand. "_Why_ Alistair and Maric?"

"I wasn't told. I suspect that each of you has skills and knowledge that the Creators need."

Tears filled Val's eyes. She wiped them away angrily, but didn't speak. Maric looked at her as he put his hand on her leg and lightly squeezed her knee. It was meant as a gentle reminder of his support. A reminder that they were together and that she wasn't alone. He looked back to Merenwen. "When is this meeting to happen?"

"In two weeks."

"Who are we meeting with?"

Merenwen's voice was soft and reverent. "The Creators."

**~oOOo~**

Alistair found Kali with Elrohir, sitting under the Vhenadahl; Adaia was asleep in Kali's arms, and Alistair saw that Kali's was very anxious.

Alistair sat down. "How is she?"

"Exhausted from tears that were nearly hysterical. Elrohir helped calm her enough that she could tell me what happened. She also said she grabbed this boy's arm and he started yelling?"

Alistair nodded. "Yes, about that." He was silent for a while, then sighed and said, "Adaia left burn marks on Besik's arm."

Kali looked into Alistair's eyes, her face turning ghostly pale, and she sat in stunned silence.

Elrohir put his hand on Kali's shoulder and looked at Alistair. "From fire or lightning?"

Alistair spoke softly, "Lightning."

Kali gasped as she whisper. "She's a _mage_?"

Alistair gently pulled Kali against him, careful not to wake Adaia. "Yes, it seems so. Elrohir, you don't seem surprised?"

"When I sent the calming energy through Adaia, I felt her power."

Kali gently cried, holding Adaia to her.

Elrohir suddenly realized why Kali was so upset. "Kallian, you are not in Thedas. There is no reason to weep; Adaia's magic is a gift! You are among the Elvhen now; we value and teach our magically talented children."

Relief spread through Kali's body. Her tears dried and her tense muscles relaxed as she asked, "What do we do?"

Elrohir smiled. "You take her home. When she is awake, and feeling better, you can tell her about her gift. Then you can bring her to Merenwen and me. Together we will introduce her to Rhovaneth. She was one of the fifteen awakened dreamers that appeared here. During the time of Arlathan, Rhovaneth was a mentor to elvhen children gifted with magic, and has asked that she assume that role once again."

"Will she have to stay with Rhovaneth?" Kali asked anxiously.

"No. Again, this isn't Thedas. Instead of being in school all day, she will spend part of her day with Rhovaneth and part of her day in school. The first thing she will be taught is how to be safe."

Alistair's templar training colored his voice. "It takes a lot of training for a mage to be safe. What about when she sleeps and is in the fade?"

"Alistair, you have to forget everything the Chantry taught you about magic." Elrohir thought for a moment. "Perhaps you and Kali should be with Adaia during her first few meetings with Rhovaneth? You need to understand how the Elvhen approach magic."

"But Adaia isn't an elf."

"It doesn't matter if she is elven or not. The magic is the same."

Kali gave a weak smile. "I like the idea of going with her."

"As do I. Elrohir, we are in your debt."

"No debt Alistair. You are part of the Elvhen, now. You are family."

**~oOOo~**

Maric and Val left the meeting in silence. He could tell that Val was trying to control her temper. When they arrived home, Val made sure that they were alone, she ran upstairs. She was about to turn towards her room when she felt Maric's hand on her shoulder. He turned her, a bit forcefully, towards his room.

When they were inside, Val exploded. 

"There is no way I will let you or Alistair get sucked in to this jumped-up, bloody, void-bound horseshit! You've both done enough. This has nothing to do with the effing darkspawn, and all the people in Thedas think you're dead, an idea that I don't want to disabuse them of. If they are so desperate to annihilate each other then let them do it!" She turned away from Maric, her voice strained and hoarse. "But leave my loved ones out of it."

Maric was touched by her last words, and it reflected in the tenderness of his voice. "Val. You know you don't believe that. You know that the Creators need to be free, and if the Veil is completely sundered, Revas will eventually be in danger, which will affect the very same loved ones you want to protect."

Val turned back to Maric. She took a deep breath and blew it out. Her voice was calmer and contrite when she finally spoke. "I'm sorry. I know you're right, and I would never let any of that happen. But I still don't see why they should drag you and Alistair into it."

"But it's okay to drag you?" The frustration in Maric's voice was clear. "Valentina Hawke, you cannot keep beating yourself for what happened in Kirkwall –"

Val's emotions were volatile, and the use of her full name made her bristle, her anger flaring up yet again. "Don't you dare use my full name in that tone. You are not my father!"

Maric nodded and stroked her arm with his hand. "I'm sorry, you're right. I'm not your father, nor did I intend it to sound that way– "

Val interrupted. "I'm not beating myself! The simple truth is that Alistair saved Thedas from the Blight, which was possible because you freed Ferelden from Orlesian oppression! You've both done enough. Full stop. I only managed to keep the residents of Kirkwall from cannibalizing each other."

The edge was clear in Maric's voice. "So Alistair and I are more important than you? That is, if I may borrow your word, horseshit, and you damn well know it!"

"What in the Void am I supposed to say? '_No problem,_ let the father and son who have recently been reunited, risk their lives?' Or, even better: 'let the man who has a wife and young daughter, who recently has been given a new lease on life, risk that life, _again_?' I can't let that happen any more than I can leave Thedas to its own devices, or ignore the continued imprisonment of the Creators!"

"I shouldn't have to remind you that Alistair is my son, and that I want to keep him safe, too. However the world doesn't work that way Val. There are things that are more important than us."

Val stared at him, and her face went deathly pale, her eyes larger and glassy. She stepped back from Maric, her gaze never leaving his; she didn't even blink. Her voice was on the ragged, filled with pain and shock. "No. You can't mean that. There is nothing more important than _us_."

She stood waiting for him to reply. Maric could tell by the way she stressed 'us' that her statement required a response from him, and an incorrect response would end their relationship.

The silence in the room was deafening, palpable, like it was an entity in its own right. Val swallowed, hot tears flowing down her face. Her breathing was shaky. Her body seemed taut as if she might shatter at any moment.

He suddenly realized why she was acting that way and it made him feel like an idiot for his choice of words. "Val, I didn't mean it like that; I'm _not_ Anders. There is nothing more important to_ me_ than us."

His answer seemed to surprise her. Now she looked thoughtful and uncertain, as if his answer gave her hope, but she needed to know more. "Then how did you mean it?"

"I meant that in the grand scheme of things we aren't really important_."_

The truth of his words reflected in his eyes. Color came back to Val's face, but she stayed where she was and continued to watch Maric, as if she was afraid to move.

Maric walked to her, and to his relief, she didn't step away. He gathered her up in his arms, but she stayed with her hands at her sides. Maric hugged her tightly. "Val, please understand. You are everything to me. Do you hear me?"

Val pulled back a bit and looked at Maric. She placed her hand gently on his cheek, as she had before. "Maric, I…I love you."

Maric pulled her to him, again; his voice was a hoarse whisper. "I love you too. Valentina Hawke."

**~oOOo~**

**AN:** Thank you to xseikax, EasternViolet, and Shakespira for your reviews. As special thanks to my heroic Beta, Shakespira, you are amazing.

Not to give anything away, but the next update might require moving the story to M. PM me if that's a problem for you.


	17. Mages Amoung Us

**Chapter 17. Mages Among Us**

Maric's words were a balm to her soul. She knew they faced challenges, they both knew that the scars left by Anders ran deep, and that Maric had scars of his own. Yet somehow love found them and for once in her life Val felt that the burdens that had weighed her down no longer sat solely on her shoulders.

She relaxed in his arms and looked at him. She saw the same need and desire in his eyes that she felt in her heart. Maric's embrace became more than just comforting, as he captured her mouth with his.

She slid her hands up his back, feeling his muscles thought the soft linen. Maric's arm around her waist pressed her closer and he deepened the kiss. Val opened for him, his tongue was gentle as it explored; soon the kiss became more of a dance of passion and longing.

Val's heart quickened and pounded in her chest. They were both drowning in their need. She pulled back for moment. "I should close the door."

Maric gave her his lopsided grin, although this time there was a hint of ferocity in his gaze and it made Val blush from head to toe.

"We must talk to Val and my father."

They both turned at the sound of Alistair's voice. He was coming down the hall, calling to someone behind him.

Val sighed, hanging her head and resting her forehead on Maric's chest.

Maric called, "We're both in here, Alistair."

They were standing apart by the time Alistair came to the door. He looked worried and…lost.

Maric moved towards him. "What's wrong?"

Alistair ran his hand through his hair, blew out a deep breath and said, "It's a bit complicated. Can you and Val come downstairs? We need to talk."

Val nodded. "Of course. We'll be down straight away."

Alistair looked at them, and arched his eyebrow, but simply nodded and left.

As soon as Alistair was gone, Maric pulled Val back into his arms. "We'll deal with whatever this is, love," he whispered and then chuckled. "And once we do, I have every intention of picking up where we left off."

Val smiled. "I'll hold you to that."

**~oOOo~**

When Maric and Val came downstairs, they saw Kali and Alistair in the sunroom waiting for them. Adaia was nowhere in sight.

As they walked in, Maric furrowed his brows in concern. "Where's Adaia?"

Kali looked tired; her normally happy countenance looked fraught with worry. "She's taking a nap. Lyna will keep her upstairs until we've had a chance to talk to you both."

Val and Maric sat on the other couch, across from Alistair and Kali. Maric leaned forward, resting elbows on his knees. "What's going on? Is Adaia ill?"

Kali started and immediately put those fears to rest. "Oh! No, she's fine…she's not sick or injured."

Maric and Val looked relieved. Alistair put his hand on Kali's and they laced their fingers together. He looked at Val and his father, swallowing nervously before he spoke, his voice pitched low so it wouldn't travel past the adults gathered in the room. "Adaia…is a mage."

Of all the things Maric thought Alistair would say, that was not one of them. He was surprised, blurting out, "How did you find out?"

Alistair told them about Besik and the burn marks, and then he told them what Elrohir said - That magic was considered a gift and that one of the awakened would train her, without taking her away. As long as she lived in Revas she would never be held back because she was a mage.

Maric ran his hand through his hair; Kali and Val smiled at the gesture shared by father and son. He leaned back and put his arm on the back of the couch, a relieved and happy expression on his face. Val leaned in slightly and his arm went around her shoulders.

Val looked at Alistair and Kali. "Am I missing something? I don't see a down side here. Unless you planned on moving back to Thedas."

Kali simply sagged against Alistair. "You mean you're both okay with this?"

Maric and Val looked at them like they had sprouted wings. Maric smiled and shook his head. "What made you think we wouldn't be? Alistair's mother was a mage. Val's sister and father were mages."

Alistair sighed. "I don't know, I think we were just so surprised ourselves, that we didn't know what to think."

Val added, "I've always thought magic was a gift. I'm just relieved that Adaia's talent manifested in Revas, and in such a mild way."

Alistair and Kali looked puzzled. Val began to laugh. "When Bethany was nine, she got sick of Carver teasing her; she was so mad that she accidently encased him in a block of ice. Thankfully, my father used a controlled fire blast to melt it."

Alistair and Maric couldn't help but chuckle at that.

Val added, "Carver stopped teasing her." Even Kali began to laugh.

Maric asked, "How do you plan on telling her?"

Alistair looked sheepish and nervous. "We were hoping you would both be with us when we tell her. Father, you could talk about my mother, and Val you can talk about Bethany…I mean if you want to…if you're not mad at me for assuming…it's okay if you don't…I mean don't want to…not about being mad…"

Kali put her hand over Alistair's mouth and looked at Val and Maric. "Are you all right with doing that?"

Maric and Val said in unison. "Of course."

**~oOOo~**

Adaia woke up just before dinner, and skipped down the stairs. All four adults turned to look at her. She seemed to have recovered from her traumatic afternoon, showing the resiliency that was a hallmark of youth. Maric smiled, knelt down and held out his arms. That was their signal for her to run to him, and he would gather her up into a bear hug.

Maric carried her to the dinning room. He stopped in the doorway for a moment, and watched as everyone sat down. He realized that his granddaughter was in his arms as he watched his son and daughter-in-law sit down at the table. Then he looked at Val, the woman who found her way into his heart and soul. His heart felt like a cup overflowing as he drank in the sight. All of them were together, around the dining room table…_like a normal family._

No one noticed the small tear that slid down Maric's cheek.

**~oOOo~**

Dinner was a bit quieter than normal. Her parent's didn't want to risk upsetting Adaia, so they made sure not to ask her about her day, or talk about theirs. Adaia, however, had other ideas.

"Daddy, why did it feel all tingly when I grabbed Besik's arm?"

Alistair was drinking and choked beginning to cough. Kali turned white.

Val wasn't surprised at Adaia's question, and smiled. "Tingly how?"

Adaia looked like she was thinking about it, then shrugged. "I don't know, I felt this tingling feeling go down my arm and then Besik started to yell; it was like magic."

Alistair stopped coughing. "Adaia, what would you say if I told you it _was_ magic?"

"You're silly Daddy, only mages use magic."

Kali, still pale and unsure, put her hand on her daughter's. "You're right; only mages use magic, just as you did when you grabbed Besik's arm."

Adaia's voice was practically a squeal. "I'm a _mage_! Like Bethany?"

Alistair looked at his daughter. She looked excited. _That's a good sign. _"Yes."

Predictably, Adaia fired off questions. "What kind of magic can I do? How will I learn? Whose is going to teach me? Will I get a staff like Bethany's? Do I have to wear robes?"

Val and Maric chuckled as they watched Alistair and Kali try to answer all of Adaia's questions. Maric leaned over and whispered to Val, "Cailan asked questions that way too."

Val bumped his shoulder affectionately, teasing. "Yes, and they both seemed to have gotten it from you."

It was agreed that Kali and Alistair would take Adaia to see Merenwen the following day and meet to Rhovaneth.

Val remembered the evening after Bethany had frozen Carver. Her father had instructed Bethany to draw something she liked to do. Val remembered him telling her mother that it would help Bethany focus her attention on something enjoyable instead of the magic or worse, the feelings that brought forth her magic. He also thought it would keep her dreams mild and safe until the morning so he could start training her. Smiling at the memory, she said, "Adaia, can you do something for me?"

Adaia nodded eagerly.

"Before you go to bed tonight can you draw a picture for me of something you like to do?"

"You mean like me playing with my swords?"

"Is that something you really like to do?"

Adaia nodded.

"Great, draw a picture of that. I want to see you with those swords."

"Why?"

Val smiled and said smoothly, "Because it occurred to me that I've seen your grandfather's drawings, but I haven't seen one of yours, even though your parents told me that you're a good artist. You're going to be so busy now that you're in school; I might not get another chance to ask any time soon."

"Will you hang my picture with grandfather's?"

Maric smiled. "Of course!"

"Then I'd better get started. May I be excused?"

Kali, looked relieved. She nodded as she stood up. "Yes you may." Then she kissed the top of her daughter's head.

Maric suggested, "How about you bring your drawing things down here and we can all spend the time together by the fire? I know that Marion made chocolate cookies for desert."

Adaia's eyes lit up at the mention of Marion's cookies and the suggestion of spending time with her whole family. She squealed as she ran upstairs to gather her art supplies.

Everyone looked at Val expectantly. "I know my suggestion sounds daft, but it was something I learned from my father the evening of Carver's deep freeze. Father wanted Bethany to focus on something she liked to do, to prevent her from focusing on other feelings, especially the ones that brought forth her magic." She chuckled. "Carver also spent the night in our parent's room, just in case."

**~oOOo~**

It turned out to be an enjoyable evening. Adaia spent the time drawing, sometimes she would bite her bottom lip as studied what she was doing, but all in all she looked like she was having fun. When Maric tried to take a peak, she threw herself of over the drawing and giggled. "Grandpa, no peaking!"

Alistair, Val, Maric and Kali played Wicked Grace. Kali out-played Maric, even when he cheated. Val laughed at the surprise in Maric's expression, while Alistair hugged his wife with pride. "I should have warned you, Kali is the best Wicked Grace player at The Vigil. She even managed to wipe the floor with Zevran."

Maric looked at Kali with a knowing smile. Kali winked back. Maric just laughed.

Adaia was allowed to stay up a bit past bedtime to finish her drawing. She had drawn herself having a sword fight with Zevran and Val promised to have it framed. Adaia was clearly tired as were her parents, all having had an inordinately stressful day. Alistair excused them all for the night. After they left, Val and Maric went up to his room, as they usually did, to sit in front of the fireplace and relax before Val went to her room to sleep. She settled into her chair and Maric poured them each a glass of brandy.

Val let the drink warm her insides as the gentle heat from the fire warmed her body. She smiled at Maric. "Well today was an eventful day. It's not every day you're invited to a meeting in the Fade, and find out that at family member is mage. Rarer still for both events to occur on the same day."

Maric sipped his brandy. "Indeed. I'm relieved that Adaia took the news as well as she did." He laughed quietly. "I think Alistair and Kali had a tougher time of it."

"My mother and father were like that with Bethany. Of course, she had just encased her brother in ice."

"You never mentioned how Bethany took the news."

"Honestly? She took it rather well until Father told her that she couldn't do that to Carver ever again."

Then Val looked contemplative. "It was hard for Carver. His older sister was a warrior and his twin was a mage. He always felt overshadowed. Once Father died, it only became worse as I assumed the role of protector. I honestly think that's why he charged that Ogre. He wanted to show that he could protect our family every bit as well as I could." Val shook her head. "I loved my brother, but he was a real ass sometimes."

Maric shook his head and smiled wryly. "That's the way I often described Loghain. I loved him like a brother, but he could be a real ass."

Val tensed, worried that his thoughts would turn dark. Maric noticed and smiled reassuringly as he reached for her hand, squeezing it gently. "Don't worry love, I'm okay."

Holding his hand, she smiled and then she pulled her hand back as she tried to stifle yawn.

"We've _all_ had a rough day, Val. Perhaps we should get some sleep, too." He stood up and helped Val to stand. Then he started to lazily unlace her tunic.

Val feigned innocence. "Maric, what are you doing?"

"Helping you get ready for bed." He stopped and grinned. "What? After this afternoon, did you think I wanted to sleep alone tonight?"

Val blushed and moved his hands. She stroked the side of his face, her tone taking on a teasing formality. "My Lord, I fear that if I share that bed with you, I will be able to do naught but sleep."

Maric pulled her to him. "I don't care, I just want to feel your body next to mine, asleep or awake."

Val pulled back. They had never seen each other naked and suddenly she felt shy and blushed. "Then may I suggest that I go to my room and get ready for bed, then I can come back here and slip between the sheets with you?"

Maric saw the blush and understood her shyness. He kissed her hand. "Of course."

**~oOOo~**

Early the next morning, before Val and Maric were awake, Kali and Alistair took Adaia to see Merenwen. She had been expecting them and Rhovaneth was already there. They were led to the library, a huge room with floor to ceiling bookcases, as well as smaller bookcases placed about the room.

Rhovaneth was the tallest of the elvhen awakened, but she was more rounded and not as slender. She had red-gold hair, and moss-green eyes that seemed like they could look into one's soul; her expression was a happy one. When they arrived, she looked at them all and smiled warmly. " 'Tis a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am, as you know, Rhovaneth." Her voice was soft and soothing, and put Kali and Alistair at ease.

Her eyes went to Adaia, who held tightly to her father's hand. Rhovaneth knelt and looked into the young girl's eyes. "Good morning, Adaia. Are you ready to begin learning about your gift?"

Adaia nodded, but refused to let go of her father's hand.

Rhovaneth showed no concern. She held out her hand. "Place your hand, palm up, on mine; can you do that for me?"

Adaia nodded and slowly put her hand on Rhovaneth's. After a few moments a small light-blue wisp rose above Adaia's hand. Adaia flinched, but the wisp remained, and became a luminous sphere of energy. She was wide-eyed as she watched it for a while, and then let go of her father's hand as she hesitantly reached out to touch it. As soon as she felt the tingling she stopped. Rhovaneth said nothing, but watched her.

Curiosity got the better of the budding mage and she tried to touch the sphere again. She pushed past the tingle and felt the gentle warmth that radiated from it. She was so fascinated by it that she didn't notice when Rhovaneth moved her hand away. The color of the sphere became a much darker blue.

Kali and Alistair did their best to keep quiet as they watched their daughter's discovery. Slowly Adaia became aware that Rhovaneth's hand was no longer beneath hers. She almost moved her hands away, then stopped and cupped the orb in both hands. She looked at Rhovaneth in complete wonder. "What is this?"

Rhovaneth smiled. "Just a small demonstration of the power that is within you, _da'len_. Now, I want you to tell the orb to go somewhere. Don't say it out loud, just think it."

Adaia's eyes narrowed as she concentrated. Slowly the sphere rose up and settled atop her mother's head. Adaia gasped; Kali kept very still.

Then it moved to Alistair, and settled in front of his chest. Then it came back into Adaia's hand. She was so distracted by her delight that the orb slowly disappeared. She smiled excitedly. "I did it!" She looked at her parents. "Did you see that?" She didn't wait for an answer but turned to Rhovaneth. "Can I bring it back?"

Rhovaneth smiled. "Hold out your hand and command it to appear. Again, not out loud."

Adaia concentrated even harder and the wisp reappeared and once again formed a sphere of the same deep blue.

Rhovaneth smiled. "_Da'len, _can you take that into the other room with Merenwen, please? I would like to speak with your parents."

Adaia merely nodded. The orb was suddenly a few feet ahead of her and she followed it along with Merenwen, out of the room.

Rhovaneth went to a table and motioned for Alistair and Kali to sit down. Once the three of them were seated, Rhovaneth could tell by their eyes that they were full of questions. She smiled and held up her hand. "Let me speak first." They both nodded.

"Your daughter's magic is strong, who in your family was a mage or are mages?"

Alistair held up his hand slightly. "My mother."

"Was she a particularly powerful one?"

"I never knew her; you would need to ask my father, Maric."

"She was elven," Rhovaneth said as more of a statement than a question.

"How did you know that?" Alistair's brows raised in surprise.

"I can feel the blood of the Elvhen very strongly in her, more so than in most children that are the product of a human and an elf. I would like to begin her training today, if that's all right. I've spoken with Syona and Adaia will spend the mornings with me, and the afternoons at school. This way she can see and be with her friends and socialize normally. I will need to see her on the first day of the weekend as well. Those visits will be nature walks. I would also like to work with her to start her own garden at home, nothing big just plot of land a few feet square."

The templar in Alistair came out. "Is she safe to be around other children?"

Rhovaneth looked like Alistair has spoken another language. "Safe? Why wouldn't she be?"

"Isn't she vulnerable to Fade demons?"

Rhovaneth looked very puzzled, then she realized the problem. "Alistair, I will be training her as we did in Arlathan; our mages are invisible in the Fade. The power we use comes from our blood."

**~oOOo~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Thank you to all who are following this story. Thank you to EasternViolet, xseikax, and LifeandFire25 for your reviews. A special thanks to Shakespira, who is my awesome beta, for the advice and support and reviews – you are amazing.

BioWare owns all.


	18. Magic

**AN: **The ending of this chapter is about Maric and Val and is NSFW and the rating is now an M.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18. Magic<strong>

"…The power we use comes from our blood."

Alistair shot of out his chair, his face twisted in anger. "You're training her to be a blood mage?"

Rhovaneth's words and Alistair's reaction surprised and worried Kali. _This has to be a misunderstanding. _She firmly pulled on his arm, but her voice was gentle. "Calm down, _Lethallin_. Please sit down."

Alistair's reaction stunned Rhovaneth; his seeming lack of respect angered her, and it was apparent in her clipped tone. "Listen to your wife, young man."

Kali's eyes pleaded with Alistair. Slowly he sat down and looked at Rhovaneth, letting his templar senses flare.

Rhovaneth felt Alistair's power, her eyes became flinty; ice replaced the warmth in her voice. "I can feel the power rising in you. Do not threaten me, Alistair Theirin." Rhovaneth's _Vallaslin_ began to faintly glow.

Kali was afraid of what either one of them would do. She took Alistair's hand, held it tightly and made him looked at her; her voice was soft and calm. "_Lethallin_, it would be helpful if you explained to Rhovaneth what we think of as blood magic."

Rhovaneth's _Vallaslin_ slowly faded as she nodded to Kali. "Yes, I would like to hear that. Thank you, Kallian."

Alistair's anger simmered below the surface, as he tried to speak calmly. "Maleficar use their blood to power their spells or to augment their power; a blood mage can use the blood of another for additional power. Blood mages use their magic to control people's minds in addition to a host of other evils. The power is seductive and the desire to use it for evil only grows, it never lessens. It allows the Veil to open and the mage to become vulnerable to demonic possession, or worse, allows demons to come into our world."

Alistair paused for moment, then growled. "My daughter will not be trained to be a Maleficar!"

Rhovaneth narrowed her eyes as she looked into Alistair's. After a few moments, she calmed down and gently sighed. "We have a misunderstanding, indeed. Let me allay your fears. First, we do not train our mages to pull power from the Fade for spell casting. If a mage so chooses, he or she can remain invisible in the Fade when using their magic, and the Veil remains intact. Second, during a mage's training they become bound to the natural world. It is that binding that replenishes the power in the mage's blood, not the mage's life force. Third, a trained mage is not able to control the minds of others. Once a mage begins the process of attuning their power to the natural world, the mage is prevented from doing unnatural acts, one's that would be a sin against nature and by association, the Creators. If they were to try, the retribution would be swift and painful; in extreme cases…deadly. The blood magic you describe is a crude imitation of what magic truly is."

Kali understood Rhovaneth's explanation. The stories her father told about ancient Elven magic emphasized this tie to the natural world. She looked at Alistair, and spoke softly. "_Lethallin_, please understand, this is not the blood magic we see in Thedas.

Alistair's anger ebbed, but he still had reservations. " According to history, it was the elvhen who taught the Tevinter Magisters blood magic. Also Elrohir and Merenwen told of a battle on Sundermount where elvhen brought forth, as Elrohir said, 'unspeakable horrors.' "

It was about that time when Merenwen stepped into the library. "If I may?"

Rhovaneth and Alistair nodded, "First, the elvhen never taught the Tevinter mages how to use any form of 'blood magic.' That was a Chantry lie to justify the continued subjugation of the elvhen and the mages. The truth is that the Tevinter mages were taught dark rituals by their so-called 'old gods, who had learned such spells from Fen'Harel. Their 'blood magic,' as you call it, requires the spilling of blood and pulling directly from one's life force or the life force of others.

"As for the battle on Sundermount, yes there were 'unspeakable' horrors brought forth from the Fade by our mages, but it was ultimately how they were defeated. They had to fight both the Tevinters and the retribution from the natural word. The Tevinter did not defeat them, they defeated themselves."

Merenwen shook her head. "It still surprises me at how painful that was to witness. As Rhovaneth just explained, that is not what we practice, nor how we train our mages. Your circle-trained mages are given intentionally inadequate training. It is a wonder that more do not fall prey to demons."

Alistair looked down as his hands. He felt a bit ashamed by his outburst. Kali stroked his arm gently. Finally, he looked up. "I am sorry, Rhovaneth. I reacted without all the facts; my templar training runs deep. Even though I now know it is all tripe, it's been very hard to put aside teachings that have been ingrained in me since I was ten."

Rhovaneth nodded, the friendliness returning to her eyes and voice. "I understand. It takes time to adapt to a fundamentally new way of looking at the world. I apologize for assuming knowledge you did not, and could not, have. I should have explained it better."

Alistair gave her a small, sincere smile. "I am still trying to wrap my mind around it all." He turned his smile on his wife. "Fortunately, I had the sense to marry a woman who is much wiser than me."

Adaia rejoined them shortly after the adults had finished their discussion. She was still working with the blue orb, having sent it anywhere and everywhere she could. Rhovaneth could see the concern in her parent's eyes, and knew what they were thinking. "This spell poses no danger and her magic does not need to be hidden. At this point, treat this orb like any other item - there are times when you can play with it and times you cannot."

Adaia let the orb vanish and looked at Rhovaneth. "You mean I can show my friends at school?"

She nodded, then looked into Adaia's eyes and spoke firmly, "Do not make the mistake of being prideful, young lady, there will be no showing off. Are we clear about that?"

Adaia understood the importance of what Rhovaneth said. "Yes..._ma'am?"_

Rhovaneth smiled. "You may call me _Oran _which means teacher."

"Yes, _Oran_."

"Wonderful! Now I think it is time for your parents to leave. There is so much to share with you and show you _da'len_; I cannot wait to get started."

Rhovaneth's genuine enthusiasm was contagious and Adaia's face lit up. "Neither can I…_Oran_." She turned to her mother and father and beamed.

Alistair picked her up and gave her a hug and kiss, Kali leaned in and gave her a kiss as well before Alistair put Adaia down. He was suddenly struck by how much his little girl had grown; he could still remember when she was a tiny infant. He smiled wistfully. "Listen to your _Oran_ and…have fun."

Adaia nodded up and down. "I will. Bye Daddy. Bye Mommy."

Kali blew her a kiss, and both of them waved as they left. Once Alistair and Kali were outside. Alistair pulled his wife into his arms. "I don't know what I did to be lucky enough to find you."

Kali let him pull her as close as possible. "_Lethallin_, you did not need luck to catch my eye" She pulled back. "Now, my lord, I have to leave for my weekly lesson with Elrohir and you have to go to the barracks and whip recruits into shape."

Alistair looked into Kali's eyes. "You. Me. Tonight. Bedroom. Candlelight. Wine. Be there."

Kali gave Alistair a sultry smile. "Clothing optional I assume?"

**~oOOo~**

_The night before…_

Val washed up, brushed her hair, and changed into her nightdress - a sleeveless, floor-length, shift. It was one of her small extravagances - made of a fine cotton weave that was softer than linen, with a neckline edged in a soft delicate lace. It had set her back several sovereigns, but she loved it and loved how she felt in it.

When she reached Maric's room she found the door unlocked, so she quietly opened it. Looking in she saw him standing with his arms crossed, watching the flames dance in the fireplace. He was shirtless and wore a pair of loose drawstring pants.

He hadn't heard her, allowing her to quietly admire the view. His shoulder-length blond hair and dusting of blond chest hair gleamed like gold in the firelight. Her eyes moved to his muscular arms, developed from wielding a broadsword. She could well imagine them holding her, making her feel wanted and protected. Then she looked at the outline of his long muscular legs through the light material of his pants, Val began to envision running her hands over them, feeling the muscles ripple under her touch as she moved up his legs…

She began to imagine the feel of his whole body against hers, when Maric slowly turned his head. His blue eyes captivated her, and a knowing smile slowly spread across his face. "There's no need to watch me from the doorway; you can get a much better view up close."

A deep red blush colored her face, but she smiled mischievously. "I was just taking a moment to admire the view." Then she stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

Val slowly walked over to Maric, who was looking at her with an expression of both deep love and pure desire. It was a look that was all about giving, not taking. Her heart began to beat hard and fast; she had never been looked at quite that way before.

He gathered her into his arms. She was lost in the depth of his eyes, and reveled in the warmth of his body against hers.

He softly kissed her then drew back. "I want you so much, Val." Then he chuckled. "But today was tiring and _I_ want to be the reason you're exhausted.

Val blushed. "_Maric…_"

"What? Is it so unreasonable for me to want to take you to bed and make love to you until you're utterly spent?"

"No, just unexpected."

"Unexpected? Well Valentina Hawke, get used to the idea of a man who wants to love you with every fiber of his being." He gathered her in for another kiss, after which he pulled her slowly towards the bed. Any remaining hesitation Val may have had evaporated. She slid between the sheets and Maric followed. Under the warm covers he pulled her to him; she rested her head in his shoulder and looped one leg over his. They both relaxed and enjoyed the closeness: the way their bodies felt and fit against each other.

Maric pulled her closer to him. "Good night, _a thaisce_."

_My treasure. _Joy filled Val's heart. "Good night, my love."

It didn't take long for sleep to claim them both.

**~oOOo~**

Andraste bade farewell to the Creators. Even though she was with them for only a short time, they filled a place in her heart that had long been empty; their love and support wrapped around her like a warm cloak. They gave her all the help they could, including augmenting her power, and regretted that they couldn't do more. As she left, Andraste told them she was committed to freeing them from their prison.

She knew what she had to do and, unfortunately it meant returning to Fen'Harel.

**~oOOo~**

Fen'Harel sneered at Andraste and in his typically snide tone said, "May I assume that you took care of whatever it was you so desperately needed to do?"

Andraste was not going to rise to the bait. So she said as little as possible in a very matter-of-fact tone, "Yes. It is now time for you to let me enter the Fade."

Fen'Harel hated to have to rely on this human mage. It galled him, but he had no choice. He had to protect the Seal at any cost, and if that meant relying on her then that's what he would do…for now.

With a mocking flourish of his hand an opening appeared in the Seal and Andraste stepped through, the Seal closed behind her.

She breathed freedom for the first time in over 800 years. The Fade filled her body with warmth and energy she had been denied while Fen'Harel held her captive. She spent several moments just enjoying the long-remembered feeling of being on the other side of the Seal.

_Enough. There is no time to spare. _Andraste, testing her new abilities, waved her hand and created a hut containing a bed, a large table and a chair. Once she was inside, she glanced at the sparse furnishings before creating maps, parchment, quill and ink that stacked neatly on top of the table Andraste sat down in front of the maps; she looked through them until she found the map of modern Thedas. Looking at it, she pulled out a blank piece of parchment, and a quill.

Having lead an army, Andraste was accustomed to thinking in terms of objectives and tactics, it was how she organized her thoughts. After a few moments of thought, she wrote down her objectives, then the steps needed to complete each of them. As she saw it there were three main objectives: repair the Veil, get rid of Fen'Harel, and free the Creators, in that order.

She sat back tapping the feather of the quill against her chin. Those who had known Andraste in life would have recognized the familiar gesture.

She began to write:

_Repairing the Veil will take the combined efforts of mortals and those in the Fade_.

_First: Meet with The Hero, the Champion and The Savior._

Andraste looked at this and a sense of pride filled her being, for they were all Fereldan. She would need them to go back to Thedas and gather a force of mages and templars.

Andraste murmured to herself, "I am giving them a very difficult task. They will have to reach the Divine and her immediate circle, and enlist their help.

_At some point, the Chantry will need to be re-educated in the true nature of divinity. _After 800 years, Andraste was more than ready to shed some light on the truth.

**~oOOo~**

It was early morning; Val awoke with a start when she heard a door close. She heard Adaia's excited chatter and Kali telling her to lower her voice. By the time all was quiet Val was fully awake and realized that she and Maric were spooning. He was still asleep, which gave Val an opportunity to lie there enjoying the feel of his body pressed against hers. His breath ruffled the hair as it warmed her neck, and his body warmed the length of her back.

_This feels like…coming home. _

She felt Maric stir, and waited to see if he was waking up or merely changing positions. Then she felt the arm around her waist tighten and pull her in; his other arm cradled her shoulders.

She heard what could almost be described as a purr as she felt Maric stretch. She turned in his arms so she was facing him and whispered, "Good morning, Love."

He smiled. "It is a _very_ good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Better than I have in a long time, and you?"

"I had you in my arms all night. I slept wonderfully."

Val blushed. "I think I heard everyone leave to take Adaia to see Merenwen. She sounded very excited."

"Adaia is an amazing young girl."

Val smiled. "Says the proud grandpa."

"Proud indeed."

After a moment Maric gave her a smile that wasn't in the least bit filial. "So, we have the house to ourselves, do we?"

"It would seem so. Except of course for Lyna and Mari-"

Maric ended the conversation as he captured her mouth with his. The passion of his kiss, the warmth of his body, and his spicy scent intoxicated Val. Slowly he moved his lips to the area behind her ear, nibbling and kissing. He gently flicked his tongue around the shell of her ear, down the side of her neck to the sensitive area where her neck met her shoulder. Her body quivered with pleasure.

Val drew back so she could look at him, her smile was both shy and filled with passion as she reached for the drawstring of his pants. She paused to see if he would object.

She needn't' have worried: Maric's voice was thick with desire. "I am yours." He laid on his back as Val slowly brought her fingertips over his chest, watching him squirm a bit as she continued down his torso to his hips. She could see his manhood straining under the fabric, so she untied the drawstring and slowly pulled them over his hips; the hard length of him made her smile lustily at Maric. She continued, her fingertips moving over his muscular legs as she slid the pants off. With a flick of her wrist, they were on the floor.

Maric sat up facing Val and looked into her eyes as he slowly lifted her shift, revealing her mesmerizing hips, which he had watched sway while she walked. Next, he saw her small waist and generous rounded breasts. He pulled it over her head and gently tossed the shift off the bed. He looked at her, his gaze shined with love and desire at the beauty of her body. Her skin was smooth and pale, and he could see the scars she carried from her time in Kirkwall, they only enhanced her beauty.

Maric drew her into his arms, gently kissed her, and laid her down. Emboldened by her passion, she ran her fingertips lightly up and down his back, feeling his muscles ripple, causing him to moan and arch back pressing his hard length against her. Bracing himself with his arms, he held Val's gaze as he lightly ground his hips against her mound. The pleasure of just that small touch shot through Val's body like lightning. She gasped and panted, "Ah...Maric…that feels amazing_…_"

Val began to flick her tongue over his nipples at the same time she stroked his back. He thrust his hips once again, and then continued slowly; the pleasure was so intense that Val could no longer stroke his back. Instead, she rose up and held herself against his chest slowly moving to his rhythm: she moaned and panted against him.

Maric lowered them back down and captured her mouth; their tongues danced as Maric's hand slid up her torso. He cupped a breast and gently used his thumb to circle the nipple repeatedly, worrying it to a stiff peak. Then he shifted his weight and fondled her other breast, all the while claiming Val's lips with his.

When he ended the kiss, Val was bereft until she felt the heat of his mouth cover one of her nipples. He lavished attention on both of her breasts then looked at her. His eyes were dark with desire. "In the name of all that's holy, you are the most beautiful, most desirable woman I have _ever_ known."

Val swallowed, brought a hand to his cheek, her voice was husky. "And you are the most breathtakingly gorgeous man I have ever known." He moved back up her body and gave her a soul-stirring kiss. She responded in equal measure, feeling as if she was going to drown in desire.

Maric took his time, using his hands and mouth to explore her body, finding out what gave her the most pleasure. He intentionally left her nether region alone because he wanted to find other places that made her moan or pant or call his name. Maric could tell from the intensity of her responses and her surprise at some of them, that it had been a long time since someone had taken the time to learn how to please her.

After another swipe of his tongue at the top of her thigh, he gently spread her legs. Using his finger he traced the outside of her folds; he could feel her breath hitch before she began to moan. Then he stopped and she groaned in frustration. He waited until she calmed down, then he held down hips and began to lick and nibble everywhere his finger had been, still ignoring her core.

"Maric…you…tease." She strained against his hands, but they held her hips firmly,

Maric lifted his head, his smile full of lustful promises. He moved up so he could look her in the eyes "Of course I tease, how else can I bring you to the edge and keep you there?"

Val's eyes widened and Maric smiled a wickedly lopsided grin. "I seem to remember telling you that I wanted to make love to you until you were utterly spent." Then he lowered himself once again between her legs, moving his tongue just between the folds.

Val began moaning and chanting his name.

Maric stopped what he was doing and Val let out a groan of frustration. "Please. Maric…please."

"Please what? What is it you want me to do?"

Her whole body blushed. "I need to finish. Please…please."

Without another word, Maric brought his tongue in contact with her core, laving it, flicking his tongue around it until he made contact with her pearl. He licked it once and stopped. He grinned as Val's entire body stiffened; she kept pleading for him to finish what he started, finish her. Then he brought his lips to her pearl again and began to suck and nibble. The parts of her body that she could move thrashed; her moans became throatier as the passion overtook her. She was on the brink when Maric replaced his tongue with a finger. He pulled himself up to watch her.

Val didn't notice the change or that he was watching her, she was completely lost as the fire spread until she was nearly consumed by the heat of her passion. He gently inserted two fingers into her warm, wet core, moving them in and out slowly, curling them slightly so they moved against that spot inside her. She was barely able to breathe.

"Let go, Val."

Her moan rose to a keening wail of his name. Her back arched until only her shoulders touched the bed. Her hands grabbed on the sheets pulling at them, all as her climax exploded through her body. It was music to Maric's ears as he watched it all, marveling at the beauty of her face in the throes of an ecstasy that _he_ had brought her to. He continued to move his fingers gently in and out and around her nub keeping her at her peak, and then put his head between her legs, licking and tasting her.

He brought her over again, and then she gradually quieted. Maric raised himself over her to find her eyes focused on his. She panted "…make love to me…Maric…I need to feel you inside me."

Maric smiled as he positioned himself between her legs and slowly entered her.

Val gasped, "More, please, more. I want all of you."

Maric bent his head to capture her mouth as he hilted himself in her. Val cried out in wordless ecstasy into his mouth. Slowly he began to thrust in and out.

Maric felt Val lock her legs around his back and thrust her hips up, urging him to go deeper. He quickened his pace and Val met him thrust for thrust: soon his was plunging into her harder and faster. _She is so wonderfully, amazingly tight. _

This time she was watching Maric. "Let go, love. Let go." He was on the brink and as he began to go over the edge he reached between them and stroked her pearl. With a gasp and shout they went over the edge together, looking into each others eyes, sharing their souls as well as their bodies.

**~oOOo~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thank you to LifeandFire25, xseikax, and Shakespira for your wonderful reviews. For those frustrated by Alistair's untimly interuptiion of Maric and Val in the last chapter, I thought I would make the scene more than just a "hot time lapse"

Big, Big, thanks to my wonderful Beta, Shakespira. I seemed to have taken a vacation from commas in the first draft, and praise Shakes patients in pointing them all out.


	19. Intentions

_BioWare owns all!_**  
><strong>

**Chapter 19. Intentions**

Blissfully sated, Val and Maric slept for the rest of the morning. Near mid-day, Maric awoke; he was lying on his side with his arm resting on Val's waist as she slept on her back. He studied her as she slept, her chest slowly rising and falling, and appreciated how relaxed and carefree she looked. _I want nothing more than to make her feel that way as often as I can. _He lightly stroked the side of her face and said softy, "Valentina Hawke, I no longer know where I end and you begin." He leaned over and gently brushed her lips with his.

Val opened her eyes, looking directly into Maric's. She gave him a sleepy smile, "I could get used to waking up like this." The memories of just a few hours ago filled her mind and she blushed.

Maric chuckled and said, teasingly, "I love that fact that after this morning you can still blush."

Val stroked his face. "And I love you."

"Is that a clever tactic to get me to stop teasing you?"

Val arched an eyebrow. "Did it work?"

Maric grinned, quickly gathered her in his arms, and kissed her until she was breathless. "What do _you_ think?"

"I'm cleverer than I thought."

"You are that and much more. And I love you too."

They came downstairs well after lunch, absolutely famished. Val went into the kitchen and found a setting for two and a bottle of wine on the table. There was a note next to the wine the instructed them to look in larder. When they did, they found that a platter of cheeses, bread, and fruit had been prepared for them.

Val's cheeks turned bright red as she looked at Maric. "How did they –"

Maric gave a wicked grin as he picked up the platter. "Neither one of us was what you could call quiet, _especially_ you." He added wiggling his eyebrows and smiling mischievously.

Val laughed throatily. "With you between my legs, being quiet was simply not an option."

Maric nearly dropped the platter; his laugh rang out. He looked at her as they sat down; a faint blush appeared on _his_ face. "One of the many things I love about you is that while you can blush like a virgin, you can talk like a sailor. It's a winning combination."

**~oOOo~**

The next two weeks brought more changes to the manor. Val shared Maric's bed. She still maintained her bedroom, but her bath items and most of her clothes were in Maric's room. They didn't exactly hide that they slept together, but they didn't shout if from the rooftops either. Still, it was clear to everyone in the household that they were a couple. Adaia simply took things in stride and would frequently refer to Val as 'grandma.' Val didn't have the heart to correct her, and neither did Maric or Kali. Alistair, however, felt a bit uncomfortable with it. Fearing how Adaia would react if Maric and Val we no longer together, he felt the need to have a talk with his father.

One evening, at Alistair's suggestion, he and Maric went to the Inn for a pint and a chat. They were sitting amidst the hum of the bar, enjoying the Inn's Wintersend ale. Alistair took a long pull of his mug then looked at his father and smiled. "You know you've been looking like a cat who swallowed a bird, right?"

Maric held up his mug. "I am but a man in love."

Alistair shook his head, and looked sheepishly at his father. "When I spoke with Val about this –"

Maric looked surprised, and interrupted, "When was this?

Alistair ran his hands through his hair. "It was about a month ago. I…I asked her about her intentions. Regarding you."

Maric wasn't sure if he should hug his son or hit him. Clearly Alistair was trying to lookout for his father. _But asking Val about her intentions?_ "What did she say?"

He smiled. "She said that she was in love with you, which is what I suspected. What surprised me was that she answered the question so quickly and directly. She said she wasn't known for her subtly."

"And what did you say?" Maric asked suspiciously.

"She asked me how I felt about it and I pointed out that you were old enough to be her father."

"And…?" Maric tried to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"She said that she loved you for who you are. That age didn't matter. Then she said, and I remember this clearly, 'He took my hand and led me from a land of despair into a world of hope. I would as soon kill myself than hurt him.' She had correctly deduced the root of my concern."

Maric could hear Val's voice in those words. His earlier irritation began to give way to affection for his son. It warmed him to know Alistair was concerned about his well-being. Feeling calmer, he smiled. "Did that satisfy your concern?"

Alistair took another drink. "Yes. I did ask if she would marry you. She said 'only if he asks.' She wanted to know if I was okay with that. I told her you would be a fool not to ask."

Maric was puzzled. "Having thoroughly side-tracked you, I apologize. What did you want to chat about tonight?"

Alistair looked at his father and raised an eyebrow; his tone of voice was both sincere and teasing. "Father, _are_ you going to make an honest woman of her?"

**~oOOo~**

Adaia was learning about nature and magic. She and Rhovaneth had already started to till the patch of earth that had been set aside in the garden. The first day of the weekend they had gone for their first nature walk. Alistair was in the great room reading when Adaia came home; he could hear her run all the way from the front doors.

Adaia bounded through the room to stop right in front of him. "Daddy, I'm home!"

Alistair put down his book, pulled Adaia on to his lap and hugged her. "I'm right here. Remember, inside voice?"

Adaia lowered her voice. "Sorry Daddy, I am just _so_ excited."

"I gather you had a good time today?"

Adaia nodded vigorously. "_Oran_ and I went deep into the forest to see the oldest tree in Revas. It's almost three hundred years old. Guess what kind it is?"

Alistair feigned ignorance. "Tell me."

Adaia crossed her arms. "Guess."

Alistair began to tickle her, sending Adaia into peels of laughter and giggles. "Tell me." He stopped tickling for a moment so she could catch her breath.

"No fair Daddy, I can't tickle you."

"That is one of my many special powers. Now _tell_ me."

"It was an oak tree! It was so big and tall. We spent the entire day sitting under it and we even climbed it. I didn't think adults could climb trees. _Oran_ says that there is magic in the growth of a tree. We collected acorns and looked inside of them. Did you know you could eat them? I'm going to when _Oran_ prepares them for me. We collected acorns and fallen sticks and oak leaves and she is going to show me how they can be used. We're even going to find a place to plant a few acorns and _Oran_ is going to show me how to use my magic to link myself to them. She says I will feel their power as they grow!"

Alistair marveled at the joy Adaia was feeling as she learned about her magic. _This is so different than anything we learned in the damned Chantry or anything I've seen in a Circle. Here, magic is truly a gift, one that is treasured and nurtured. _He hugged Adaia to him and smiled.

**~oOOo~**

It was the day before the "Fade Meeting" as Alistair had been calling it. Everyone was nervous. Kali, who hadn't been feeling well for the past couple of days, was especially out of sorts. She said crossly, "Alistair, you're not a mage! None of the three of you are. How can you possible handle being in the Fade?"

Alistair was sitting in bed next to her, stroking her hair. "We'll be fine. Rhovaneth, Ríneth, and Faenor know what they're doing." He tried to lighten the mood. "Besides, the last time I was in the Fade it was because a sloth demon dragged me there. Being invited to the Fade is truly a step up." Kali was having none of it, as tears filled her eyes.

He stroked her hair. "_Emma sa'lath,_ if I thought this trip was going to be too dangerous, I wouldn't go. It's as simple as that. Please don't worry. You should be concentrating on getting better, before I have to threaten you with the healer."

Kali rolled her eyes. She never liked seeing a healer. It reminded her of being in the Alienage where healers were scarce and usually did more harm than good.

The day of the meeting, Val's mood was sepulchral. She told Maric at lunch, "I know it's going to be about this bloody Mage-Templar war. I still don't see how that is relevant to either of you."

"And we won't know until we go, will we?" He held her hands in his. "Let's just see what the problem is, and we'll deal with it…together, remember?"

Val nodded and looked at down at their hands. "I know. I just feel as if my past is locked to my leg like some ball and chain, and now it seems that I'm dragging you all with me." She looked up at Maric, worry in her eye. "What if Anders somehow shows up in the Fade - "

"That should be the least of your worries. If we see Anders, you'd have to take a number behind me and then Alistair."

Val heard the seriousness underlying Maric's light tone and it moved her deeply. For almost her entire life, she had fought other people's battles including her own. Now she stood before Maric and had never felt so cherished as she did at that moment. She kissed him. "I don't think I've really ever had people willing to fight my battles before. It's an odd feeling."

Maric smiled. "Get used to it, love."

It was a candle past sunset, and Alistair, Val, and Maric had arrived at Merenwen and Elrohir's home. Rhovaneth, Ríneth, and Faenor were already there. Merenwen ushered everyone into a quite room where each had a comfortable place to sit. Once they were settled, she explained, "I have been given more information about this meeting. We won't be meeting with the Creators, but with their emissary. I have not been told their identity, simply that the Emissary will know all that is happening and why we are needed. Are we all ready?"

Everyone in the room nodded or otherwise indicated their readiness; Rhovaneth, Ríneth, and Faenor joined hands. Val was suddenly unable to keep her eyes open, and then she felt a gentle breeze lightly blow by her.

"Welcome." It was a female voice. Val opened her eyes; she was standing in a simple hut, with chairs surrounding a big table on which were maps and parchment. It looked and felt real, it didn't have any of the otherworldly quality of her last foray into the Fade. Val then looked at the Emissary, surprise clear on her face.

"Andraste?"

Andraste smiled at Val. "Glad to know that some of the statues got it right. Most range from the overly military to the vaguely obscene."

Alistair and Maric got down on one knee before her. She laughed; it was a musical reassuring sound. "Please rise. I am not royalty, nor am I a god. I am, above all else, a fellow Fereldan."

Alistair and Maric stood back up. Maric looked at Merenwen and Elrohir and asked, "Where are Rhovaneth, Ríneth, and Faenor?"

Merenwen simply said. "They are standing guard."

Val stood, looking at Andraste. "Eight hundred years is a long time to be gone. Why are you here, why now?"

Maric and Alistair raised their eyebrows, hoping Val's less than diplomatic question didn't anger the powerful mage. Andraste, however, laughed. "I know you're a woman who speaks her mind and I admire that. Come, let us all sit at the table, and I will answer your question, Hawke.

Val arched an eyebrow.

Andraste smiled. "I sympathize with you on your parent's choice of names."

Val chuckled. "I bet. I thought Valentina was bad."

As the two women laughed together, Alistair nudged Maric in the side and whispered, "When Val told me she wasn't known for her subtlety, she wasn't kidding."

Maric smiled and whispered back, "No, and it's one of the many things I love about that woman."

Andraste sat down, her hands steepled in front of her. She looked at the three humans and couldn't hide the fact that she was proud that they were Fereldans. "To answer Hawke's question, I have been held captive by Fen'Harel. As you know, the Dread Wolf has sealed the Creators in the beyond. As the Veil is being damaged, he's worried. He believes that if the Veil is sundered it will destroy his Seal. It isn't true, but I wasn't going to tell him that. He believes that he and I have the same goal: mending the Veil. He cannot manipulate the Veil like I can, so he has freed me in order that I may mend it."

Maric nodded. "He thinks he needs you and you used that to leverage your freedom."

"Precisely. The truth is that Falon'Din has figured out how the Seal can be destroyed. However, in order to secure the Creator's release, Fen'Harel must be destroyed before the Seal is broken. All of this requires that the Veil be repaired. I have met with the Creators, who helped me work out these plans. Now I am on my own, so to speak, as I cannot go back to them unless I am back behind the seal."

Val concluded, "Which means being trapped again by Fen'Harel"

Andraste nodded.

She waited as she watched everyone take in all she had said. Andraste smiled, and with pride in her voice, spoke, "The reason you are here is that you each have played a large part in shaping the future of Thedas and are the kind of leaders we need. Maric, without you Ferelden would have remained an Orlesian colony and could not have stood up to the Blight, a Blight that would have devoured Thedas, if it had not be for you, Alistair.

Alistair blushed. "You know I didn't do it alone."

Maric nodded, "Neither did I."

Andraste smiled. "Can you honestly tell me, Alistair, that without you the Archdemon would have been defeated? And you Maric, surely you don't believe that Loghain could have united the Fereldans?"

Andraste noticed the flush on Maric's face; her voice was gentle. "I know Loghain Mac Tir betrayed you in the worst possible way; you have no reason to hide your anger here. Please accept the accolades given you as they are truly deserved." Andraste turned to Val. "Hawke, you have shown the mages that it is possible to rise up against their jailors, and you exposed the depravities of an Order long devoid of leadership and oversight."

Val suddenly went very still and very quiet; her face was completely expressionless. "Hawke?"

Val looked at Andraste. Her tone was flat, devoid of emotion. "Yes?"

"Do you disagree with my assertions?"

"Not regarding Alistair and Maric. They truly deserve the honors bestowed upon them, and more."

"Then you take issue with my praise of you?"

Andraste had seated Maric across from Val, so he couldn't use touch to convey his love and support. He tried to catch her eyes, which he did, and for a brief moment it looked like he'd reached her, but as quickly as it came it left, and in its place was the hardened exterior of the Champion of Kirkwall.

Val looked at Andraste, her voice cold. "I realize that you are proud of your fellow Fereldans, however I do not wish to be held in the same company as either Maric or Alistair. It demeans their accomplishments. They are true heroes. Full stop."

Anger and pain crept slowly into her voice as she continued. "I was betrayed by my lover, and was naïve enough to believe that siding with templars would somehow save the subjects of Kirkwall. I put innocent people to my sword and watched the life leave their eyes. For what? For the sole reason that they were born mages. Mages…like Alistair's daughter…like my own sister…like you."

Tears began to flow from Val eyes; her voice was becoming hoarse from the rage straining to be released. "My lover blew up a Chantry! He killed scores of innocent people and I, unwittingly, helped him! I have so much blood on my hands they will never come clean. I am a murderer, not a hero. In fact, if I had never stepped foot in Kirkwall, none of that would have even happened! So, if you're done with the high praise portion of our meeting, can we discuss why we are here and what it is you want us to do?"

Tears came to Maric's eyes as he heard the anguish in Val's voice. He wanted nothing more than to go over to her and pull her into his arms. But he knew that this was not the time or place.

Andraste held Val's gaze, looking at her as if her was searching for something, something deep in her soul. Then she leaned back; everyone was quiet. Andraste spoke directly to Val, her voice soft and full of understanding. "When I lead the armies to free the slaves, innocents were killed, many by my own hand. They died simply because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. I have spent eight _centuries_ trying to wash the blood off my hands. You are a fast learner. You're right, it will never come off."

Maric face began to look like a storm cloud. Andraste, without looking at him, held up her hand. She continued to speak to Val. "What I finally learned was that we have to accept that fact and go forward. Hawke, we cannot change the past and we cannot control the future. All we can do is live each day with a true heart."

Val was quiet for a long time. It was ironic that she'd told Anders about making decisions with a true heart, and it called her up short. _If I stay mired in the past, Anders' wins. Meredith wins. And those who died will have truly been senselessly slaughtered. _ The tension drained from her face and body, her eyes filled with tears. She gave Andraste a wan smile. "Point taken, I will try."

Andraste's voice quickly took on the tone that reflected the military leader she was. "Good. Let's get to the point of this meeting. The first thing we need to focus on is repairing the Veil." Anticipating the next question, she held up her hand and continued. "Yes I know that none of you are mages. We will need mages from Thedas working with those of us in the Fade to make the repairs. It's dangerous work, and will leave the mages open to possession. The mages need templars to help them complete the task."

Maric cleared his throat. "So you want us, to go back to Thedas and unite the mages and templars?"

Alistair laughed at his father's suggestion.

Andraste nodded "Yes Maric, that is exactly what I need you to do."

**~oOOo~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Thanks you to xseikax, LifeandFire25, EasternViolet and Shakespira for your continued reviews. Big, huge, enormous, thank you to my amazing beta, Shakespira.**  
><strong>


	20. Andraste's Request

***Spoiler alert* for Dragon Age: Asunder  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20. Andraste's Request<strong>

Alistair sputtered. "Begging your pardon, but are you _insane_?"

Maric put his hand on Alistair's shoulder and calmly said, "Settle down, Alistair. Let's hear what Andraste has to say."

Val was silent; her face wore a neutral expression, but her eyes were filled with anger and fear.

Andraste held up both hands. "Yes, I know it sounds crazy, but it's the only way. Circle-trained mages will be in a tremendous amount of danger while repairing the Veil; we need the templars to protect them from becoming abominations or worse."

She hung her head, sadness coloring her tone. "The Creators showed me how mages should be trained, the way they were during the days of Arlathan. Circle-trained mages are simply beacons in the Fade, and it doesn't have to be that way. Alistair, your daughter is very fortunate, and very gifted. Her magic will be an example to all about what mages can be."

Alistair thought about all that Adaia had been learning, and couldn't suppress his fatherly pride, so he didn't bother; he just beamed. Maric, the proud grandpa, soon followed. It was a much-needed bit of lightness in what was starting out to be a difficult meeting.

Andraste smiled at the two men, then she cleared her throat. "But, I digress. The Divine has made it clear that she _empathizes_ with the mages, and wants to end centuries of persecution and intolerance. She's commissioned an elven tranquil, named Pharamond, to investigate alternatives to the Rite of Tranquility, methods that would enable the mages to retain their personalities.

Val was suspicious. "This is the same Divine who sent Sister Nightingale to Kirkwall to warn the Grand Cleric of a possible Exalted March because the Divine was worried about Kirkwall falling to magic. Excuse me for being skeptical, but this Sister Nightingale is supposedly the _left hand_ of the Divine; she takes care of things that may 'blacken the Divine's name,' and she did not appear to be sympathetic to mages. At all."

Maric rubbed his chin. "The thought of the Divine having such an agent is a bit ominous. Val, did she have a name beyond 'Sister Nightingale?' "

"Not that she told me."

Andraste answered, "Her name is Leliana; you know her Alistair."

Alistair was shocked. He put his head in his hands for a moment before looking up. "She was one of our companions when we fought the Blight. We met her in Lothering; she was posing as a Chantry sister. We found out later that she was actually a Bard."

Val raised an eyebrow and snidely remarked, "Well, she seems to have moved up in the world."

"She was very devout, as I recall. But she never had a problem with Wynne, who was our healer, or even Morrigan for that matter, and that swamp witch was a pain in the ass. " Alistair added.

Andraste drew the conversation back on track. "Hawke, I can see why you're skeptical. She changed her mind because she finally found out about the templars' atrocities in Kirkwall." Andraste said this last part while looking directly into Val's eyes.

"…Okay, maybe some good did come out of that cataclysm." Val said reluctantly.

"Has the elf found an alternative to the Rite?" Maric asked, trying to move things along. He wanted to know what Andraste _really_ wanted them to do, because he was quite sure they hadn't heard the whole story.

"No, but he did find a way to reverse it."

Alistair leaned forward. "How?"

"The mind of a tranquil needs to be touched by a spirit."

Alistair sat back. "Ah. No small feat. Do any of the other mages know about this?"

"All of them. The information was sent to the Montsimmard circle and then to all the circles before they a fell. That infuriated the Lord Seeker, an ever so charming man named Lambert van Reeves." Andraste's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"The Divine's new position on mages has not been popular among the Templar Order or the Seekers of Truth, and as a result they are pulling away from the Chantry to hunt mages as they see fit. The Lord Seeker has essentially brought the templars under his wing, consolidating his power."

Maric ran his hand through his hair and asked, "So, the mages are fighting for their independence; the Divine takes a fairly pro-mage stance and has made a serious enemy out of the Lord Seeker and the templars?"

"Yes, although I have to say that the mages aren't unified on what they want either. The largest group is called the Aequitarians. They believe that mages should use their magic responsibly and ethically, regardless of Chantry law."

Val snorted. "That's a conveniently vague position. You can ascribe to it without actually taking a stand, one way or the other, on how mages are treated. Most mages _want_ to use their talents responsibly and ethically. The question is whether they should be treated like prisoners; jailed for crimes they didn't commit?"

Andraste nodded. "I agree. To make matters worse, Lambert believes himself to be a deeply religious man. He asserts that anyone showing any sympathy towards the mages or questioning the treatment of mages is acting against the will of the Maker, and should no longer be part of the Chantry."

Maric smiled without mirth. "It would seem that he's included the Divine in that group."

It was hard for Val to hear about all of this and know that it was a direct result of the mess in Kirkwall. Tears threaten to well up, so she took a deep breath. _Focus, Val. Focus. _ "So are there any seekers or templars still loyal to the Chantry?"

"Yes, there are. In fact the Divine has just sent a detachment of Seekers, lead by Cassandra Pentaghast, to find you and Alistair. They want you, Alistair, because you saved Thedas from the Blight. Your word would carry a lot weight."

Andraste paused for a moment; _I need to step carefully here._ "Hawke, it appears that that the events in Kirkwall have been somewhat misconstrued."

Val's eyes narrowed. "Misconstrued how?"

Andraste cleared her throat. "The remaining seekers loyal to the Divine seem to think that you came to Kirkwall to spread subversion against the Chantry, and that you're to blame for the unrest between the Kirkwall mages and templars –"

"What!" Alistair and Maric said in unison.

Val was livid when heard the news. "They think I spread _subversion_, but at the same time I seem to have exposed the depravity of the templars? Are they Seekers of 'Truth' or Seekers of the 'Truth-if it-supports-the Chantry?' "

Andraste's voice was calm, but firm. She wanted Hawke to simmer down. "Hawke, I understand why you're angry, but that isn't getting us anywhere. The Seeker in charge is Cassandra Pentaghast. She is trying to understand what you did to see if there is any information she can use to prevent this war. That is why she's looking for you."

Val looked at Maric and Alistair, and then back at Andraste; she knew that anger never solved anything, and it interfered with planning and strategy. She needed to control her the anger and, with a deep breath, she visibly deflated. Her voice was calm, but it was clear that a tremendous sorrow blanketed her soul. "I don't know how this Seeker is going to learn the truth, and if she does, what then?"

"Then she will look to you for help. The Divine recently agreed to re-form the College of Magi. It is to be held at the White Spire, in Orlais. Apparently, Lambert would not permit it until the Divine agreed that only the First Enchanters could attend, and that Pharamond be made Tranquil again."

"Lambert will use the conclave to kill all the First Enchanters." Maric stated as if it were a foregone conclusion.

Alistair looked at his father. "How can you be sure about that?"

Maric shrugged his shoulders. "It's what I would do. By eliminating the mages' leadership, their ability to stand as a united front is crippled, making it easier for Lambert to eliminate them or at least bring them under his control."

Andraste nodded, looking at Alistair. "Your father is exactly right."

Val's concern was clear in her voice. "Is there a way to save the Enchanters?"

Andraste looked pained for a moment. "No. The only way would be to lift the curtain on the Chantry, and doing that _now_ would destabilize Thedas even further; Orlais is already headed into civil war. I was able to warn the Grand Enchanter, so at least it won't be a surprise. Hopefully that will be enough allow some of them to survive." She looked at Hawke. "It would appear that my hands are going to get even bloodier."

Val spoke sympathetically, "Yes, but you're right, Thedas isn't yet ready for the truth. Mending the Veil is the priority. I hope that the Grand Enchanter is strong enough to save as many as she can."

"She is, most certainly, strong enough."

Val caught a note of irony in Andraste's voice and called her on it. "I'm guessing that the Grand Enchanter is someone we know or have known. Are you going to tell us or just keep us in suspense"

Andraste smiled wryly. "Not much gets by you, Hawke. The Grand Enchanter is an elven mage named Fiona, a former Grey Warden." She looked at Alistair. "Your mother." She looked at Maric. "And your former lover."

**~oOOo~**

Cassandra had sent word to Vigil's Keep ahead of their arrival, but the note was deliberately vague. Leliana had heard rumors about the Fereldan Grey Wardens having trouble with the Crown. As the Fereldan Wardens operated outside the Chantry, Cassandra and Leliana knew very little of what was happening there. But it was the logical place to start looking for Warden Theirin.

Warden Commander Nathaniel Howe, his Second-in-Command, Loghain Mac Tir, and Seneschal Casteel, met them at the gate. Nathaniel stepped forward. "Seeker Pentaghast, Sister Nightingale, welcome to the Vigil."

Cassandra nodded. "Thank you Commander Howe, we are grateful for your welcome." Her voice was sincere but not warm; she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, and she spoke with an accent that sounded faintly Nevarran.

Nathaniel gestured toward Loghain and the Seneschal. "Allow me to introduce my Second, Loghain Mac Tir, and our seneschal, Rafe Casteel."

Loghain nodded his head to Cassandra and Leliana. "Welcome." Leliana noticed a glint in his eyes as he looked at her, but it was gone when he turned his attention back to Cassandra.

Rafe Casteel had come to the Vigil after Varel's death. He was near Nathaniel Howe's age; a tall man but of medium build. He had been born and raised in Ferelden of Antivan parents, and his heritage showed in his swarthy skin and dark hair. At the time of Varel's death, he'd been serving as the seneschal for Bann Teagan Guerrin. Teagan, wanting to assist Alistair, had recommended Rafe for the position. Rafe's efficiency and easy manner had led to a kinship with the Wardens and he was a trusted and well-liked addition to the Vigil.

He stepped forward. "Well met, Seeker Pentaghast and Sister Nightingale. I will make sure your troops are shown to their quarters. Your rooms are ready, should you wish to use them now. When you are ready, let me know and I will escort you there."

Leliana smiled. "Thank you very much, Seneschal Casteel. We are pleased to meet you all." She looked to Cassandra. "We should freshen up first, yes?" In contrast to Cassandra, Leliana's voice was warm, and her smile was genuine.

Cassandra reluctantly nodded her head. "Yes, perhaps that would be a good idea. Commander Howe, we will meet with you and your Second as soon as we are ready. Seneschal Casteel, please lead the way."

When Nathaniel and Loghain were alone, Nathaniel scratched the back of his head. "Am I wrong or were we just ordered to a meeting?"

Loghain scowled. "No, you're not wrong. A visit from the Seekers of Truth is never a good thing."

Nathaniel smiled slyly. "You know, I have a feeling we will be otherwise occupied when they are ready to meet."

Both somewhat taciturn in nature, Loghain and Nathaniel got along very well. Nathaniel had come to depend on, and learn from, Loghain's military experience. Loghain, who was happy to be back in Ferelden, respected the young Howe. He found Nathaniel to be a wily man, and everything his father wasn't.

Loghain smiled at his commander conspiratorially. "I agree. I'm quite sure that our earlier meeting will go longer than expected."

Nathaniel nodded. "You seemed to recognize Sister Nightingale."

Loghain scowled. "Her name is Leliana and she is an _Orlesian_ Bard, or was. She was one of Aedan and Alistair's companions during the Blight. That she is now travels with the Seekers is not surprising, she was always prattling on about the Maker."

**~oOOo~**

Alistair and Maric were stunned into speechlessness. Val's emotions were so strong that she needed to move around. She stood up and began to pace. Her voice was firm but controlled. "This is the real reason you want Alistair _and_ Maric's assistance; you believe that because of their connection to Fiona, they can sway her, and the mages, to our cause. You want me to turn myself over to Cassandra Pentaghast, and hope she believes me. Then you want us to eliminate Lambert so he doesn't interfere. And somehow, after all of that, bring the mages and templars together."

Andraste sighed. "Yes, except Cassandra Pentaghast will already know the truth before you go to her. I cannot tell you how; you just have to trust me. You're right, Lambert _needs_ to be stopped, he is too powerful and has too much influence for us to even approach the templars."

Val stopped pacing. "I am guessing that Lambert holds sway with many of the Knight Commanders?

"Yes, about fifteen or so."

Maric had gotten over his initial surprise, but it didn't stop the memories from bubbling to the surface. He realized, months after Fiona had left, that they could never have been happy together, although a small part of him had always hoped she'd come back. That is, until he met Val; his feelings for Val Hawke were like nothing he'd ever experienced. Not even Rowan or Katriel could compare to the connection they shared.

Alistair, who had only recently learned about his mother, had no idea how he felt. Emotions churned in him like the water at the bottom of a waterfall.

Andraste stood up. "I think I have _buried_ you in enough shocking information, for now. Know that I only _ask_ for your help; I will not force any of you. If you decide to work with me, I promise that I will protect you in any way I possibly can. We will meet again in two weeks. I will have preliminary plans that we can discuss. After that, you will have all the information you need to decide whether or not you will join me. On behalf of me, and the Creators, thank you for your willingness to meet with me, and to even entertain the idea of participating in such an enormous undertaking. Good night."

**~oOOo~**

Everyone opened their eyes and found that they were in Merenwen's home once again. Maric stood up first and nodded to the Elder elves. "Thank you for safely delivering us to the meeting and back." He looked at Alistair, who was about to speak, and gave him a quick headshake to warn him to stay silent; he gently squeezed Val's shoulder giving her the same message. To Merenwen he said, "Let me know when we will next meet. Right now we are tired and need to go home. Good night, all."

Merenwen understood Maric's need to get Alistair and Valentina home. The meeting was grueling and she was sure that there was a lot they needed to say without the fear of being overheard.

Maric nodded to Alistair, put his hand on the small of Val's back, and ushered them out of the house. They walked back to the manor in complete silence, each with their own thoughts, but all with the same fears.

**~oOOo~**

Renna had come by to sit with Kali for the evening. Adaia was in bed for the night, so the two women were in the morning room. Kali was ill to begin with, so nervous and worried about Alistair that she couldn't keep anything down except tea. Renna, to cheer her up, and keep her mind off the meeting, told her all the news from the village, especially about Zevran and Fenarel.

Renna smiled. "It's clear that Zevran isn't moving out and they were seen talking to the carpenters about some new furniture. They are so adorable! Zevran looks like the sun rises and sets on Fenarel, and Fenarel has never looked happier. Mind you, that doesn't stop Zevran from being an incorrigible flirt; he still cannot string two sentences together without sounding like he wants to separate you from your smalls."

Kali laughed at Renna's description. "I am so glad that Zev is happy, that means he'll stay in Revas. Adaia adores him and he is like a brother to me." Kali picked up her mug of tea. She hadn't seen Renna much since she and Cullen had moved out, and she was dying of curiosity. "Soooo… How are things with you and Cullen? I haven't seen much of either of you since you moved."

Renna smiled then blushed. "Well, we have been rather…unsocial."

Kali smiled. "Uh ha. Unsocial eh? Enjoying the mirror?"

Renna smiled. "Well, at first I felt like a voyeur, but then Cullen told me that was the whole point."

Kali almost spit out her tea, she was laughing so hard. "So, do you find you enjoy watching?"

"Well, I've always loved to watch Cullen. But…well…it's so much more erotic when you see it in a mirror."

Kali nodded enthusiastically. "Alistair and I stayed at the Crown and Lion, in Amaranthine, for a week. Adaia was about four and we needed some time for just us. Anyway, there was a huge mirror in there, but you couldn't see it from the bed. I was out of the room arranging for supper to be brought up. When I came back, accompanied by the barmaid no less, I saw that Alistair had _moved the bed_. The bed was at the oddest angle but you could certainly see the mirror from the side of the bed. The barmaid noticed and winked at me. For a few moments I thought I was going to die from embarrassment."

"But did you use the mirror?"

"Yes of course! I wasn't going to let humiliation stop me from enjoying it. You know how it is; these sword-wielding men have such amazing bodies, it's hard to keep your hands or eyes off them."

The women shared tea and laughter as they discussed their new lives, and for a while, at least, Kali's was able to push her worries to the back of her mind.

**~oOOo~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Huge thanks to my Beta, Shakespira. Her help and support means the world to me. Thank you to xseikax, Shakespira and Easter Violet for your reviews as well as to all who have alerted and fav'd this story.


	21. Aftermath

**Chapter 21. Aftermath**

Kali heard them come in the front door and broke of mid-sentence, to exclaim, "Thank the Creators! They're home." She was about to stand up when they entered the room. She saw Alistair's expression and froze, going from relieved to worried in the blink of an eye.

When Renna saw the three of them her heart dropped like a stone. _They looked like they've come from the edge of the Void_. She knew it was time for her to leave, and give the family some privacy. She gave Kali a hug, and whispered to her, "Send for me if you need anything."

Kali whispered back shakily, "_Ma serannas_, my friend."

Renna smiled and quickly bade everyone a good night.

Kali stood up, apprehension gripping her heart and coloring her tone. She asked timidly, "How…how did it go?"

The worry in Kali's voice acted like catalyst and suddenly the implications of the meeting completely overwhelmed Alistair, He felt paralyzed, as if he was rooted to the floor, unable to find the right words.

Kali's apprehension gave way to fear; her voice sounded strained. "Alistair?"

Alistair managed to shake off the paralysis, going to Kali and gathering her in his arms. "I'm so sorry, _emma vhenan,_ there's just so much to tell; I can't begin to put it into words."

Tears welled up in Kali's eyes as she jumped to the worst possible conclusion: she was going to lose Alistair and with him would go her whole world. She began to shake and sob.

Alistair realized that he had managed to terrify his wife; he held her tightly and whispered into her hair, "Shh, _emma lath. _I'm sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm fine. Everything's going to be all right."

Listing to Kali's tears left Val feeling utterly miserable and completely devoid of hope. She knew precisely what scared Kali because it scared her too: losing those they held dear. There was no way Val could look at Kali and say that everything was going to be all right. Val felt that if she stayed in the room a moment longer, she wouldn't be able to hide her own terror and that wouldn't help anyone. She whispered a good night to everyone, and headed upstairs.

Maric watched Val go. Alistair and Kali were seated; he was rocking Kali, as she whispered, her voice tremulous, "Does it…will it…mean that you have will go to Thedas?"

Alistair turned Kali to face him. "Nothing has been decided. Tonight we only heard the lay of the land."

Kali looked so sad, it was tearing at Maric's heart. He understood, more than ever, why Val didn't want to involve anyone else. _Val knew that losing Alistair would destroy Kali, because it would do the same to Val if she lost me. And I would feel the same if I lost Val, not to mention losing my other son._

He looked at Alistair questioningly to see if he wanted him to stay or go.

Kali had buried her head into Alistair's shoulder; he looked at his father and mouthed, "It's okay."

Maric nodded and put all the love, sympathy and support he could put into his voice. "Good night, Kali. Good night, Son."

Alistair was lifted by Maric's tone of voice and gave him a small smile. "Good night, Father."

**~oOOo~**

While Renna was visiting with Kali, Cullen was at home writing in his journal. He paused for a moment and looked at the desk; a grin spread across his face. The desk had been a recent acquisition, one that Cullen had resisted, because, as he petulantly told Renna, 'As Knight-Commander I spent too bloody much time sitting behind one.' Renna was undaunted by her husband's pouting resistance. She pointed out that they still wrote letters, they both kept journals, and there were other things that required having a desk rather than sitting in a chair and balancing parchment on one's lap.

With a smile and a blush Cullen was lost in the memory from three days earlier

_They were walking to the Dancing Maiden to have lunch. They were almost there when Renna grabbed his arm and turned down a different street. _

"_Renna, what the-"_

"_Just hush, it's a surprise."_

_Cullen pitched his voice low. "I didn't know you harbored fantasies about letting me ravish you in public?"_

_Renna stopped, her eyes wide. She blushed like a virgin on her wedding night, she stammered. "I...I… well…I…that's not the surprise!"_

_Cullen raised his eyebrows, "Oh, I learn something new about your every day, love." _

_Renna, still blushing, arched an eyebrow and smiled._

_They came to a stop in front of the carpenter's shop. Cullen looked at his wife; he was completely bewildered._

_Renna still held his arm. She smiled mischievously as she opened the door and brought him inside. They walked out fifteen minutes later; Cullen was as red as a beetroot, Renna looked a bit smug, and the desk was to be delivered by sunset._

Cullen's mind came back to the present shaking his head, smiling_. What could I do,_ _she made me an offer I couldn't refuse._

His reverie ended as Renna walked in the door. Cullen could tell, without seeing her, that she was upset; he felt it. He turned towards her; her expression alarmed him and fear curdled his stomach. Within the span of a couple of breaths, he was out of the chair pulling her into his arms. "What happened? Did something go wrong in the Fade?"

Renna held onto Cullen, and she shook her head but the fear and worry remained in her voice. "No, they returned, but the Creators as my witness, that meeting took the life out of them. Cullen, they honestly looked like they had been to the Void and back. Kali was just about to burst into tears."

Cullen shook his head and hugged Renna tighter. _I wonder what Andraste told them._ _He and Renna needed to pay Merenwen a visit._

**~oOOo~**

Kali's sobbing subsided, and her breathing became more regular as she settled against Alistair's chest. Alistair stopped rocking her and began to stroke her back. Kali drew away from him, her voice still soft and unsure. "Tell me, _Lethallin,_ what…happened at the meeting?"

Alistair leaned back on the couch bringing Kali with him. He sighed, "As we suspected, things are falling apart in Thedas. All of the magic being used during this conflict has significantly weakened the Veil. It must be repaired, and that will require the mages to work with Andraste and others on the other side of the Veil. It's dangerous work; the mages will be in grave danger of becoming abominations or being possessed, so templars will need to help the mages which-"

"She wants you to find a way to unite the templars and mages." Kali finished Alistair's thought. "Andraste believes that the three of you can help bring this about?"

Alistair nodded slowly. "She said that being the Hero of Ferelden wields a lot of influence."

"You don't seem convinced?"

Alistair scratched the back of his head. "Well, I've never traded on the Hero title. I never needed to or wanted to. I was what I wanted to be: the Warden Commander of Ferelden. Besides, I'm not sure I would know how to wield such influence?"

Kali, who still felt the icy tendrils of fear surround her heart, managed to gently admonish her husband. "You know very well that you know how to wield influence; you did it the entire time you were Warden Commander…it's called leadership, _Lethallin_."

Alistair gave that lopsided half-smile and looked at his wife. "Well, yes I was quite good at that, wasn't I?"

Kali offered him a small smile and leaned back against his chest. She gathered her strength and finally asked the question, of whose answer terrified her. "So…you'll be going back to Thedas?"

**~oOOo~**

Everyone had gone back through the Veil. Andraste sat at her table and began to drum her fingers as she thought about the meeting.

_Well, that meeting was grueling. What did I expect, that they would jump up and volunteer_? Andraste shook her head, and spoke out loud to the empty room, "Why would they? I want them to go back to Thedas and unite two groups that are Void-bent on destroying each other. I suppose I should be grateful that they didn't tell me to go roll my hoop right then and there."

She stood up and began to pace. "I don't know if Alistair will agree. He's Maric's son, would Maric tell him to stay behind? If I were his father, I would do exactly that. Maric will go if Hawke does. No matter how much she argues.

"I shouldn't have told Hawke that the Chantry believes she's at fault, especially as I know that will change. I knew that Hawke would volunteer anyway, because she believes very deeply she was the one responsible for all of this. She'll see it as her duty; I needn't have pushed."

Andraste's thoughts turned towards the Seeker. "Cassandra Pentaghast will know the truth before Hawke arrives in Thedas. I have watched the Nevarran Seeker; she is extremely devout, levelheaded, fair, and she always prays for guidance." Andraste smiled at that. "One of the advantages of being worshiped is that sometimes you can answer a prayer or two.

"Merenwen was quite right; Maric and Hawke have a connection that transcends mere love and affection. There is power in that kind of connection, one I know I can harness to bring about the changes needed in Thedas."

Andraste stopped and put her hand to her mouth. _When did I become so conniving? Now I'm resorting to half-truths and manipulation?_ All was quite as Andraste thought back on what she had started. _Creators, help me, I sound like the Dread Wolfe! _ She sunk to the floor and put her head in her hands.

**~oOOo~**

Val was looking out over the lake. Without moonlight, the lake looked as black as pitch. But tonight the moon was full, lighting up every ripple of water, making the lake sparkle like the night sky. Letting its beauty wash over her and through her, Val tried to quiet the storm of emotions that lashed her soul. She had felt so guilty for so long, she had become accustomed to it, and she realized that she was _afraid_ to let go. If she wasn't hyper vigilant she feared she would make the same mistakes again._ What was it Merenwen first said to me? Ah, she said that I 'have a true heart and should trust it more often.'_ Unbidden a realization came to her: _Nothing, and no one, can take away this_ _miraculous connection I have with Maric._

She didn't notice Maric until she saw his reflection in the window. Slowly turning, she mentally took her hands off the reins and let her love for him guide her thoughts and speech_. _"Before you say anything, I…I want to say that no matter what the future holds, even if the Fade divides us, I will never feel for another what I feel for you. I can no longer think of a 'me,' I can only think of an 'us.' I would go to the Void and back with you, Maric Theirin and I will remain at your side for as long as you'll have me."

Maric stood stock-still. She had just said all that he had been thinking and feeling. He remembered Alistair's question, and given all the tumult and pain of this evening, it would seem to be the _least_ perfect time, but the more Maric thought about it, he realized it was _most_ perfect time.

He closed the distance between them and took her hands in his. "You have brought light to my darkness, and breathed life into a heart long devoid of it. I cannot be in a world where there is no you, where this is no _us_. I want you by my side for the rest of time. Valentina Hawke, will you marry me?"

Val answered without thought, without hesitation. "Yes."

**~oOOo~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Thank you to Eastern Violet and Shakespira for your reviews. Special thanks to Shakespira, my wonderful beta, who was willing to listen to my whinging and give me much needed shot in the arm.


	22. There Is No News Like Good News

**Chapter 22. There Is No News Like Good News.**

It was mid-morning when Val opened her eyes; she heard Maric breathing quietly beside her. Still half asleep, she gently stretched to shed the remaining sleepiness from her body. Unfortunately, as soon as she was fully awake, her mind was assaulted by a juggernaut of emotions: the drama of their meeting with Andraste, the heartbreak at watching Kali's reaction, the worry about going back to Thedas, the fear of loosing those she loved, and, straining to rise up above all the desperate foreboding, was the pure joy of Maric's proposal. The magnitude of her emotional maelstrom was overwhelming, and Val felt that if she didn't clear her mind she would certainly fly apart.

She learned, early in her life, that some strong emotions could be a distraction, and distractions could be deadly. When Val was fifteen, she told her father that she was plagued by fears that she would not be able to protect Bethany. She told him that sometimes the fear and anxiety were so crushing she felt petrified and unable to move. That was when her father began to teach her how to lock away some of her emotions and problems until it was safe to work through them.

Val smiled at the memory of those lessons with her father. They would always go and have a picnic by the river, where it was guaranteed to be quiet. Before they ate, her father would guide her through the imagery. She remembered her first lesson.

"_Tina, take four deep breaths then close your eyes; visualize the emotion, give it a form." _

"_Can it look like a rancid wheel of cheese?"_

_Her father chuckled. "It can look like anything you want, as long as you recognize it for what it is. Now concentrate."_

"_Yes, Father." _

"_Imagine a big solid oak door; it's open, waiting to take whatever you push past the threshold. Can you picture that?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Good, now visualize pushing that rancid wheel of cheese through the doorway and closing the door. If it helps, imagine locks. It is behind the door?"_

"_I think so."_

"_Open your eyes, Tina. How do you feel?"_

Val remembered that when she first started learning the technique she found it difficult to settle her mind. Now she was able to accomplish it with minimal trouble. Sitting very still, she closed her eyes, took several deep breaths, and focused on the strongest negative emotion she felt: fear. She created a mental image of the fear, and then visualized pushing it behind a heavy door and locking it up. The emotion was strong and it was difficult to get it to move, but she managed. When she opened her eyes, she felt calmer and was able to savor the pure joy of being engaged to the most amazing man she'd ever met. She smiled, remembering how they melted into bed, content to simply hold each other, as sleep quickly claimed them.

After a few moments of happy contemplation, Val slipped out of bed, put on her robe, and went to the window. It was a brilliantly sunny day, one of those days Bethany used to call _a treat for the senses._ Val delighted in the sight of the dazzling blue sky, the scent of the perfumed breeze, the feel of the warm sun on her face, and the sounds of the lake as it lapped against the shore. She was so enchanted by the scene outside, she didn't hear Maric get out of bed, but she felt the warmth of his body as he came close to her.

He slipped his arms around her and put his head on her shoulder. She could hear the smile in his voice as he said, "Holding a beautiful woman while looking at a beautiful day. I am a lucky man." He placed a kiss on her shoulder.

Val turned towards him. "Good morning, my love."

Maric gently smoothed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Any morning that includes waking up with you, is, by definition, 'good.' " They kissed and passions quickly flared…and then came a knock at the door.

"Let's ignore it," Maric whispered as he kissed Val's neck.

There was another, more urgent, knock followed by Alistair's voice. "Da, Val, are you awake?" He had very recently begun to call Maric 'Da' and Maric couldn't have been happier.

Val and Maric both caught the fear in Alistair's voice, and rushed to the door. When they opened it, there stood an exhausted and scruffy looking Alistair "What's wrong, son?"

"Kali is really sick and has finally agreed to see a healer, but I can't leave her and Adaia, and this is Lyna's off day; she's in the other village."

Val, as she was used to doing in Kirkwall, took over and began giving instructions. "Alistair, go back to Kali; keep her comfortable. Maric, you should distract Adaia; I will I fetch the healer."

Alistair almost sagged with relief, "Okay. Da, how long before you're dressed?"

"Three minutes, tops. I'll come and fetch Adaia. Has she had breakfast?"

"No, she just woke up."

Val smiled reassuringly when she said, "Alistair go back to Kali so we can get moving."

Alistair nodded and hurried back to the suite. Val closed the door, then immediately stripped off her robe and nightdress before tossing them on the bed. She put on smalls, a tunic and trousers, then pulled on a pair of sturdy shoes. She blew a kiss to Maric, who was almost dressed, and ran out of the room.

Val had kept in shape while being in Revas, so running to the village was no real effort._ At least this place isn't built into a hill with a million bloody stairs._ She arrived at the healer's home and, thankfully, the she was there. Her name was Ennýnil and she was about Maric's age. She had the kind of presence that immediately put one at ease. Val told her what she knew; Ennýnil took a satchel, tossed in several vials and ushered Val out the door. They rushed back to the residence.

When they arrived, Val heard Adaia in the dinning room talking with Maric. Not wanting to attract her attention, Val quietly walked upstairs; Ennýnil followed. When they reached the suite, Alistair had already opened the door.

"Thank you for coming so quickly. My wife is this way." He ushered Ennýnil into the master bedroom. Val stood in the main room and waited. Two minutes later, Alistair came out. He saw Val and frowned. "She kicked me out."

Val squeezed his shoulder and smiled. "As she should have. You would have just hovered and been in the way."

Alistair looked frantic, his short hair was spiking up everywhere; he was unshaven and bleary-eyed.

Val asked gently, "You both were up all night, weren't you?"

Alistair nodded. "She can't keep anything down anymore, not even water. She was so weak this morning she could barely lift her hand; at that point I told her I was getting the healer whether she liked it or not. When she nodded, I knew it was bad and that's when I went to your room. Thank you so much for taking care of things so quickly."

Val smiled. "You're welcome, but there is no need for thanks."

Alistair dropped onto the sofa and ran his hand through his hair. He sighed, "It's ironic, yesterday she was so afraid of losing _me_. Val, I…I can't."

She sat next to him, putting her arm around his shoulders, and said softly. "Hey, don't borrow trouble. Ennýnil is a terrific healer."

Fifteen minutes later, Val saw Ennýnil come out of the bedroom with a smile on her face. When Alistair saw the healer's smile, relief washed over him and tears came to his eyes.

Val whispered to Alistair, "I'll let you both talk."

Alistair grabbed her arm. "No. Stay, please?"

Val nodded and sat back down on the sofa.

Alistair looked to Ennýnil. "Please, have a seat."

After she sat down, she looked at Alistair and said, "_Da'len, _please don't fret so; your wife is fine."

Val caught it immediately but Alistair was perplexed by her comment.

"_Da'len, _Kallian is with child." Ennýnil smiled.

Alistair went still, stunned by Ennýnil's words, unable to move or speak.

Val looked at the healer. "She's having a bit of a hard time of it though, isn't she?"

"Yes. She told me that in addition to feeling ill, she has been extremely worried as of late, though she wouldn't tell me what about. It seems that the combination of morning sickness and anxiety overwhelmed her body and she couldn't fight it. I have given her something to sleep and to settle her stomach; I don't anticipate her waking up until tonight. Alistair, when she wakes up give her the red potion. Then make sure she eats something light, like broth or even just water. Then give her the blue potion. She will sleep for another twelve hours or so. She needs a lot of rest. In the meantime, you need to resolve whatever it is that is vexing her so."

Alistair simply nodded. Val knew what had to be done.

She showed Ennýnil out of the residence, while Alistair washed up. Maric and Adaia were midway through a huge breakfast of pancakes and eggs. Adaia was telling him about all she was learning from her _Oran_.

Maric caught Val's eyes, she smiled reassuringly. _Alistair, Maric, and I have a lot to talk about. Thankfully Adaia is going out with Rhovaneth today._

**~oOOo~**

Alistair was shaving as he thought about what Andraste was asking of them; he felt torn, and he felt guilty for feeling torn. _As a former Warden Commander and Arl, and as the damn Hero of Ferelden, I have a duty…don't I? But I have a duty to my wife, my daughter, and my unborn child. Who do I sacrifice? _At that point the answer became clear. The realization distracted him for a moment, and he nicked himself. "Andraste's ass…"Alistair's sense of the absurd kicked and he smiled. _Having now met the woman, I think I need to find other expletives. _He finished shaving, got dressed, and went downstairs. Adaia had left with Rhovaneth a few minutes earlier.

Maric went to Alistair and put his arm around his shoulder. Smiling he said, "I understand I'm going to a granddad again? Congratulations to you and Kali. I know how much this means to the both of you."

Alistair smiled weakly, but he didn't look happy. At all.

Maric turned Alistair to face him. "Son, I know what battle is raging inside you. We need to talk about it. Please?" He motioned towards the sitting room.

Alistair sighed and nodded.

Val hadn't moved; Alistair looked at her. "I'd like your opinion on this too. If that's okay."

Val nodded. "More than okay. Let me get some tea for all of us before we talk. Alistair, do you want anything to eat?"

Alistair looked sheepish. "Is there any of that Green Mountain cheddar left?"

"Yes, Lyna bought plenty."

"Maric put his hand up. "Me too?"

Val rolled her eyes and smiled. "Thank the stars that Lyna knows to keep this household stocked with good cheese."

Soon after, they were in the sitting room with tea, bread, and cheese.

Alistair looked at Val and Maric. "I'm torn and I feel guilty for being torn."

"Son, you have a tremendous amount of integrity and honor; of course you feel a duty to help Andraste. I would worry if you _didn't_."

"But Kali's pregnant, we can have the family we've always wished for. I want to see my children grow up and live to see my grandchildren, something that I never thought would happen because of the taint, and now that it's possible…how can I even think of leaving?"

Val asked Alistair, her voice soft and supportive. "Alistair, it sounds like you have decided what you are going to do, but you're torturing yourself for having had to think about it."

Alistair thought for a moment. "I want to stay here. I don't want to leave Kali."

"Then don't, Son. No one is going to think less of you because of it."

"What if Andraste does?"

"So what if she does?"

"Da, it's _Andraste_. Look what she was willing to sacrifice."

Maric leaned back and looked up at the ceiling and took in a long slow breath. His mind flashed back to the day he met Loghain and was taken in by Gareth Mac Tir. From that moment until long after Ferelden was liberated, the weight of duty had sat heavily on his shoulders. It was something he felt he couldn't shrug off, no matter who or what was sacrificed. He thought of Katriel, of Fiona, of, Cailan, of Alistair, all sacrificed for the sake of duty. _I will be damned if I let that happen to Alistair._

Coming back to the present, he slowly exhaled and looked at Alistair, his face stern, but his eyes gentle. "Alistair, you spent a year fighting the biggest evil ever to threaten Thedas. You were willing to give your life to kill the Archdemon. You did your duty, beyond what anyone else would have done, and no one has any right to ask you to do more. I know it, you know it, and if Andraste doesn't know it, then I will _explain_ it to her."

For the second time today Alistair was stunned into silence.

"Alistair?" Val said gently.

Shaking off the surprise, Alistair looked at his father. _Aside from Duncan taking on the Grand Cleric, no one has ever really stood up for me like that. It's what I would do for Adaia; it's what a father does for his children. _The realization brought tears of happiness to Alistair's eyes. He looked at Maric. "I know that we have only recently found each other, but I'm glad you're my father; I wouldn't have it any other way."

Both men stood up and hugged, thumping each other's shoulders. "I love you, son."

"I love you too, Da."

While the men were hugging Val surreptitiously left the room, smiling all the way.

**~oOOo~**

Alistair had gone to bed for the rest of the afternoon, absolutely exhausted. Adaia wouldn't be back until just before supper, so Maric and Val took a walk.

They had been talking about when to announce their engagement

"So, we're in agreement that we will tell everyone our news once Kali is on her feet?" Val asked.

Maric took her hand and kissed it. "Agreed."

They were walking around the outside of the marketplace. Maric was suddenly quiet, then he stopped and looked at Val. " I noticed that you snuck out of the room while I was hugging Alistair; I know why you did it…thank you."

Val smiled knowingly. "It was a moment for just the two of you."

Maric took Val's hand and brought it to his lips.

Val smiled. "You are an amazing man, and a wonderful father."

"I hope to be a wonderful husband too."

"Of that I have no doubt. Just so you know, I have no idea how to be a wife."

Maric laughed as he gathered up in his arms. "Just keep being you."

"You mean bawdy, blushing, with a tendency towards the dramatic, and as straight forward as a punch in the face?"

"Yes, but you forgot to mention wise, witty, generous, honorable, and kind."

Val chortled. "Ah but you forgot to include, tough, infuriating, and nug-stubborn. If you deny it, then you're either unhinged, or deaf and blind."

"Valentina, you are all of that and a great deal more, my beautiful, wild, enchantress. I love you just as you are."

Val blushed. She was about to make a lewd remark about enchanting his manhood, but they saw Cullen coming up the road towards them.

They waited to see if Cullen was just walking or looking for them. When it was clear that he was looking for them, Maric stepped forward. "Cullen! Good to see you."

The men grasped arms. Cullen and Val hugged.

Cullen cleared his throat and looked down then he looked up. "I…uh…heard from Renna that the meeting with Andraste was…difficult."

Maric gestured to the grassy knoll away from the din of the nearby market.

Once they sat down, Maric plucked up a blade of grass and twirled it for a moment gathering his thoughts before he spoke. "Renna is right, it was difficult, but something tells me your already knew that. What's on your mind, Cullen?"

"I…I know what the meeting was about. She wants you to help bring an end to the mage-templar war so the Veil can be repaired."

Val arched an eyebrow. "Yes, that was what was discussed…."

Cullen sharply exhaled and said. "I know that in addition to the two of you, Alistair was also asked to go back to Thedas. I…can go in Alistair's place..."

Maric and Val were both surprised. Maric gave Cullen a searching look. "Have you discussed this with Renna?"

"Uh…yes…we talked…she also volunteers to help in any way she can. Now that Alistair is no longer tainted, he and Kali have to chance for a long life together, a chance for more children. Having him risk all of that for Thedas, again, just doesn't seem fair."

Val looked at Cullen. "I agree, but you and Renna are making quite a sacrifice by taking Alistair's place."

"If it weren't for Alistair I would have died in Kinloch Hold during Uldred's rebellion. Do you know that it was Alistair who convinced Warden Cousland to go into the tower and search for survivors? I never forgot that. When they found me I was in a magical prison, near the Harrowing chamber, being tortured by demons…I had been fighting so hard…and so long against them. If The Warden had had his way, I would have eventually lost that fight. I owe Alistair my life, and I owe him my soul."

Maric smiled and looked Cullen in a new light. "You are a good and honorable man Cullen. Alistair _has_ decided to stay here in Revas. Knowing that you're willing to go in his place might help relieve some of the burden his is feeling from his choice."

"We meet again with Andraste in two weeks time. I'll let Merenwen know that you will be going in Alistair's stead. I believe your standing as Knight Commander in Kirkwall might just be helpful."

"I thought so too. No one knows that I headed the operation to bring people out of Thedas. As far as Kirkwall knows, I resigned like many other templars did; broke from the Chantry to hunt mages. Given what happened at the Fereldan circle, no one would expect me to be soft on mages."

Val said plainly, "You could infiltrate the non-chantry faction of templars."

"That's what I was thinking. Renna could be with you. She is a very skilled fighter."

Maric nodded. "And she's Dalish. All right, Cullen, until we meet with Andraste again, please think carefully. You have no duty or obligation to join us."

"I understand, Maric. Nevertheless, I will be with you when you next meet Andraste."

They stood up and said their goodbyes. As Cullen walked away, Maric said softly. "I will tell Alistair tomorrow, after he's had some sleep."

Val nodded. "I do have one question."

Maric looked at her and said teasingly, "Just one?"

Val pretended to be offended, and then she smiled. "When do you want to get married?

**~oOOo~**

Kali woke up near dinnertime. She felt rested and was grateful not to be feeling nauseous, but she still felt weary and worried. She could hear Alistair in the next room talking with Adaia. She was still too week to get out of bed. Turning on her side she noticed that on her nightstand was a small bell with a note that said, "Your desire is my command. Ring if you need me."

Kali smiled at the note and rang the bell. She felt ridiculous doing it, but she didn't have the strength to call.

Alistair opened the door and peeked his head in, as did Adaia. "Mommy, are you feeling better?"

"I am, sweetling. Come in."

Adaia climbed up on the bed to sit next to her mother. "Daddy told me I am going to be a sister!"

Kali smiled. "I am assuming you are all right with that?"

Adaia nodded vigorously.

Kali was relieved. Adaia had spent eight years as the only child, so she wasn't sure how she would take it.

Adaia placed her hand on her mother's arm. "_Oran_ taught me something that she said might help you, a little."

Adaia's hand was surrounded in a dark blue glow. Kali and Alistair were absolutely still as Adaia concentrated. Then she removed her hand. "How do you feel Mommy?"

Kali blinked in surprise. "I feel a bit more alert and clear-headed, what did you do?"

"_Oran_ and I planted some of the acorns we found last week and she helped me connect to them. They have energy to grow and _Oren_ said that if I concentrate I can feel them and use their energy to help you have more energy."

"You are amazing, _da'len_. I'm so proud of you." Kali hugged her daughter close.

"Adaia, could you go downstairs and see if Val needs help? She's cooking as it's Marion's night off."

Adaia smiled. "I like it when Val cooks, she sings while she cooks. She has a pretty voice."

She kissed Kali, climbed off the bed, and skipped out of the room.

Kali and Alistair watched her leave. Alistair turned back to Kali, "She is amazing, but that's no surprise," he said as he went to his wife's side. "She has an amazing mother."

Kali smiled, but Alistair saw the worry just behind her eyes. He sat on the edge of the bed and took Kali's hand in his. He figured he would cut to the chase. "Love, I am not going to Thedas; I am not joining Andraste's mission."

Kali's eyes were wide. "You…mean that? Do you feel bad about not helping?"

Alistair bent down. "Yes, I mean that and no I don't feel bad. I want nothing more than my life with you and our ten children."

Kali laughed weakly, then the tears began to flow. "I'm sorry for being so selfish."

"Selfish? No Kali, you are not selfish. As my father told me, I have done my duty. Full stop."

"So you're really okay with not going?"

"I am absolutely okay with it." As he leaned down and kissed Kali, Alistair knew he made the right choice.

**~oOOo~**

Maric and Val were sitting by the fire having a brandy. It had been a physically and emotionally exhausting day, but overall it had ended happily. Kali was so relieved that Alistair was staying; she was able to hold down broth and fell asleep without the aid of the potion. Cullen had volunteered to take Alistair's place. When Maric told Alistair, he could see the weight lift from his son's shoulders.

Val sighed happily.

"That was a contented sigh if I've ever heard one."

"Well, I am."

Maric put down his glass and turned toward Val. "I was thinking, perhaps we should get married right after the meeting with Andraste?"

"What if we have to leave for Thedas right away?"

Maric stretched a bit. "I don't think so. Andraste isn't even sure we're signing on. My guess is we'll have a week or so. I was thinking that we get married a couple of days after the meeting."

Val had a feeling she knew what Maric was thinking. She didn't know why she knew, but she was confident that she was right. "You want to honeymoon in Thedas, don't you?"

"Am I that transparent? Would you think horribly of me if I said yes?"

Val smiled, her voice soft. "Not at all. The only question is where? There aren't many places that are safe."

"I was thinking about Ferelden."

Val could hear the longing in his voice; it matched the yearnings deep in her heart for her homeland. "Perhaps we should talk to Alistair, he would have a better idea about safe placed in Ferelden."

Maric stood up and went to Val; he took her hands in his, pulled her gently to her feet, and drew her into his arms. "I know it won't look the same, especially after the Blight, but I want to step on Fereldan soil with the love of my life, even if it's only for a few days."

"I couldn't have said it better."

**~oOOo~**

The next morning Maric woke up earlier that Val. Quickly dressing, he left the room and went to meet Alistair in the sitting room. Maric had asked Alistair to meet him in the morning for a small chat.

Alistair watched his father enter the room and sit down. Maric rubbed the palms of his hands on his knees and ran his hand through his chair. _So that's what I look like when I do that. He's nervous about something._ Alistair put down his mug. "Da, is something wrong?"

"Nothing. At least I hope not…Alistair…I proposed to Val."

Alistair smiled. "I'm assuming she said yes."

Maric beamed. "She did. Can you imagine that? Are you all right with this? I know you were in the abstract, but now?"

"I am very all right with it. I love Val, Kali loves Val, and Adaia adores Val. Yes, we are all right with it. So…when?"

"The when and where is easy: Here, two days after our meeting with Andraste. Would you stand with me?"

Alistair smiled. "I would be honored. What about your honeymoon and Andraste's mysterious timetable?"

"Well I was thinking about that. Is there any place in Ferelden where we would be safe?"

Alistair wished he could just send them to Amaranthine, but Loghain was there. _Perhaps Loghain can be sent to Soldiers Peak for a week? _

"I would say Amaranthine, but there are some logistics to take care of for that to happen."

**~oOOo~**

Nathaniel and Loghain kept Leliana and the Seeker waiting for half an hour. They spent that time in Loghain's office feeling like guilty schoolboys, while Seneschal Rhys briefed them on their two guests.

Rafe, in addition to being Seneschal, was in charge of all covert activities for the Fereldan Wardens. Such activities became necessary when Alistair discovered that he needed to pay 50 sovereigns to someone _outside_ of the Wardens to expose Bann Esmerelle's scheme. He told Nathaniel that the right information could move mountains and he wanted to have it at his disposal. Nathaniel agreed wholeheartedly, and at Alistair's request he set up and oversaw those activities for the Fereldan Grey.

When Teagan suggested Rafe for the position, he told Alistair and Nathaniel, in private, that he'd handled all of the Arling's clandestine activities, and had done so even before he became Seneschal. From the time Rafe came to the Vigil until the day Alistair stepped down, Nathaniel worked closely with him. He was continually impressed by the Seneschal's ability to get to the heart of a situation quickly and effectively. Rafe was a trained spy, and an extraordinarily good one. Nathaniel didn't know where he was trained, and he didn't volunteer the information. When Nathaniel became Commander, he asked Loghain to take his place working with Rafe. So far it has been an easy partnership, in large measure because of the Seneschal's personality.

Rafe explained to Nathaniel and Loghain, "By all accounts, the Seeker and Sister Nightingale are truly trying to stop the mage-templar conflict through peaceful means."

Loghain snorted. "Peaceful, as long as the Seeker is allowed to wield her cudgel of righteousness."

Rafe smiled. "A good turn of phrase. I believe that the Seeker, while misguided, is honest in her intentions and will not actually resort to violence during this visit, bullying yes, but not violence. It's Sister Nightingale who is the snake in the grass. She can strike at will because the Divine has given her complete autonomy. This is something that not even the Seeker is aware of."

"How did you find _that_ out?" Nathaniel asked.

"Sister Nightingale is a formidable Bard, but she is not a mage. In the Fade she is as naked as any other non-magical dreamer. It seems dear Sister Nightingale has a penchant for female company; she particularly likes brunettes. I arranged for one of my contacts to have a little interlude in one of Sister Nightingale's dreams. It's amazing what you can learn from Fade-sex pillow talk."

Nathaniel and Loghain both stared at Rhys then broke out laughing. Loghain said, "Damn Rafe, you're good."

Nathaniel nodded. "I don't know who your contacts are, and I don't want to, but buy each of them a bottle of whatever they drink."

"Commander, I need to warn you. I recently found out that the Seeker and Sister know why Alistair stepped down. They are also aware of the letters sent to the First and the Crown.

Loghain frowned. "How did they get that information?"

"Sister Nightingale got the information on why Alistair left from one of our newer, more naïve servants. She found out about the letters from our courier, although in that case she used force. As soon as I found out, I had both of them placed in custody. You can deal with them at your leisure, although I would advise it to be after our guests leave."

Nathaniel nodded for Rhys to continue.

"They don't know that Bethany Hawke is at Soldier's Peak. I was able to arrange for the more experienced servants to 'let slip' that Bethany was with the group of Wardens currently patrolling the Ferelden countryside. As far as everyone is concerned, Bethany Hawke is on assignment. I only hope that her sister stays wherever she is, because the Seeker is convinced that Valentina Hawke went to Kirkwall to spread supervision against the Chantry."

Nathaniel looked at Rafe. "Misguided and misinformed it seems. Good call, thank you."

When the meeting ended, Nathaniel asked Rhys to bring the two women to his office. By the time the Seeker and Leliana arrived, Nathaniel was sitting behind his large oak desk and Loghain was standing behind and to the side of him, arms crossed. His face its typical taciturn mask.

Nathaniel motioned to the two hardback chairs set in front of his desk. Cassandra was infuriated, but Leliana knew exactly what the Warden Commander was doing. Cassandra was used to getting her way, regardless of where they were, or whose toes she stepped on. Leliana was pleased at the Warden's less than subtle show of power. _It is good to have Cassandra's pride dampened a bit._

Nathaniel spoke in a very neutral tone. "Seeker, what can we help you with?"

"Where is Alistair Theirin?"

_She does get straight to the point. _"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Warden Theirin stepped down as Commander because the Crown and Chantry were threatening the Fereldan wardens over your recruitment of mages. He made you Commander, and sent a letter to the First Warden, and the Crown telling them he was stepping down. Don't tell me he and his family just disappeared."

Loghain and Nathaniel smiled inwardly, both glad that Rafe was _their_ Seneschal. "Seeker, you are correct, the Crown and the Chantry were planning to disrupt the Fereldan Wardens. He felt that he and his family were no longer safe here. They were here the day after he stepped down, but the following morning they were gone. I don't know when they left or where they went, and I have had no further communication with him or his family."

Cassandra stood up. "So your Warden Commander steps down and he, his wife and his daughter vanish in the dark of night, and no one knows how or where? Someone here _had_ to have helped them. Who among your wardens was working with him?"

Nathaniel replied, blandly, "None of them. Alistair did not share his travel plans with me or any of the Wardens."

"So you are saying that they just disappeared and no one saw them leave?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying."

She slammed her fist on the desk. "Do you take me for a _fool_?" Nathaniel didn't flinch, but Loghain's hand moved to rest on the pommel of his sword.

Nathaniel's voice was controlled and firm. "Seeker Pentaghast, I have told you all I know. You may speak with anyone in this compound if you like, but I assure you they know nothing more than I."

Leliana cleared her throat; Cassandra took the hint and moved back from the desk, but she didn't sit down. Leliana's voice was calm and soothing. "Commander Howe, it is critical that we find Alistair. We mean him no harm. His influence as the Hero of Ferelden would be invaluable in helping us end this crisis that threatens Thedas. If there is anything you know that can help us find him, please tell us."

Nathaniel steepled his hands and looked at Leliana. "I understand the gravity of your situation. As Grey Wardens, however, we do not involve ourselves with issues between the mages, the Chantry, and the templars. Yes, we recruit apostate mages, we conscript thieves and assassins; we do what must be done to stay vigilant against the evil that ravaged this land less than a decade ago. While I understand you are dealing with a supreme crisis of faith, it is insignificant when compared to the devastation of a Blight."

Cassandra turned on Nathaniel again. "_Crisis of faith_? Do you realize that the rest of Thedas could become another Imperium? Do you know what we will loose if this war continues?"

Nathaniel stood up and looked Cassandra in the eyes. His face was an expressionless mask, his voice like ice. "Tell me, Seeker Pentaghast, will this war of yours result in land being destroyed, corrupted, and rendered permanently barren? Will thousands of people be massacred? Will the women be dragged away, fed Darkspawn flesh, violated, and turned into hideous broodmothers, whose only purpose is to breed more Darkspawn?"

Nathaniel continued, not giving either woman a chance to speak. "No, it won't, and because you are so well informed, you know that, too. So don't come in here and tell me what my priorities should be. I am no fool. The Darkspawn do not discriminate between mage, _seeker,_ or templar, Orlais or Navarra. _Nowhere_ and _no one_ in Thedas are safe from a Blight."

Nathaniel sat back down, ignoring Cassandra's angry huff. "Now, I have told you all we know. Unless you have other business to bring before me, this meeting is concluded. You are welcome to stay here until you leave tomorrow. If you require anything please inform the Seneschal."

Cassandra tried one last time. "You realize that the Divine takes a very dim view of the Wardens, especially the Fereldan Wardens, holding themselves apart from the Chantry and harboring apostates? Do you truly want to draw the ire of the Divine?"

Now Nathaniel laughed. "Seeker, you are living in a fantasy. The Divine is in no position to start an Exalted March against anyone, least of all the Wardens. Even if she did, she would be facing warriors right here in this compound that have defeated much stronger enemies. Fighting an Exalted March is a pittance compared to fighting and killing darkspawn and Archdemons."

Nathaniel stood up, again. It was time to let them know they weren't the only ones with spies. It was time the Seeker knew about dear Sister Nightingale. His voice was very matter-of-fact when he said, "Additionally, we also warn you against individual actions, such as those Sister Nightingale is not only capable of, but has the _sole_ discretion to carry out." He was pleased to see Leliana blanche. "Any suspicious injury to, or death of, anyone under my command or living in this compound will bring the full force of the Fereldan Wardens, the Ansburg Wardens, and the Wardens of Jader, against you and your associates. One fortunate outcome of your mage-templar problems was the opportunity to strengthen partnerships with the local Warden strongholds. Very convenient considering, as you so forcefully pointed out, we live in such _difficult_ times, don't you think?"

**~oOOo~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you to all who are reading. Thanks to EasternViolet Lifeandfire25, xseikax, and Shakespira for their reviews. Special thank you to my beta Shakespira, whose help and support have been invaluable. The next chapter is the last chapter for this story. The next will follow Maric and Val as they begin the quest to repair the Veil.<br>**


	23. Heart's Desire

**Chapter 23. Heart's Desire**

The morning after seeing the healer, Kali was able to get out of bed and get dressed. Looking in the mirror, she could still see the shadows under her eyes, but they no longer looked like bruises. She felt a bit rough when she woke up, but the nausea passed fairly quickly. Kali realized that her speedy recovery was, in large measure, due to Alistair's decision to stay in Revas; she was no longer terrified about losing him. She knew Maric and Val were going, and she worried about them, but Kali understood what was driving Val and there was no way Maric was going to let her go alone.

_Those two need to get married. I wonder if Alistair can nudge his father in that direction? Adaia would love to have an official grandmother. _Then Kali paled. What would they tell Adaia when Maric and Val left for Thedas? _I know they plan on coming back and I know from Alistair, that Andraste has vowed to protect them, but what if… I suppose we simply tell Adaia that they are going on a long trip to Thedas, but do we tell her why?_

Alistair came into the bedroom. "You're up!" He sounded both pleased and relieved.

Kali turned to him, and flashed him a radiant smile. "I am indeed, and aside from feeling a bit off when I first woke up, I'm feeling much, _much_ better."

Alistair went to his wife and drew her into his arms. Feeling his warm body next to hers, and knowing that he would not be putting himself back into harm's way, gave Kali a sense of contentment and peace. She returned the embrace.

"Alistair?"

"Hmm?"

She drew back a bit so she could look at him. "What are we going to tell Adaia when Val and your Father leave?"

Alistair, omitting the part about their engagement, said, "Believe it or not he was concerned about the same thing. We were talking this morning and he asked if he and Val could be the ones to tell her." During the same talk that Maric told him he was marrying Val, he'd also broached the subject of informing Adaia about his and Val's trip to Thedas. Maric had volunteered to tell her after school today, _before_ they announced their engagement.

Kali looked dubious. "When are they going to tell her?"

"After school today."

Kali pulled out of Alastair's arms. She was surprised at the speed of events, and she was annoyed at Alistair for not telling her. "And when were you going to tell me?"

Alistair smiled and reached for Kali before she could back away. "You're beautiful, but you have a short memory. I just said I talked to my Father _this morning."_

Kali hung her head and sighed. "Oh, right. I guess I'm still not in top form."

Alistair drew her back into his arms and kissed her neck and slid his hands over Kali's back. "I don't see anything wrong with your form."

Kali laughed and pushed away a bit. "_Alistair!_" Then she sobered. "We were talking about our daughter. What will they tell her?"

"The truth."

Kali looked alarmed.

"_Emma lath_, you don't give Adaia enough credit. She is very bright, and understands more than you think. I wonder if that's because she's a mage? Anyway, she is old enough to be told the truth and to understand it."

Kali looked at Alistair, "You're sure of that?"

"Yes, I am. Now, let's go down to breakfast." Alistair held out his arm for Kali.

**~oOOo~**

Adaia arrived home without schoolwork but with an exercise her Oran had given her to practice, which she had decided to do while sitting next to her garden patch. Rhovaneth had begun to teach Adaia how to hear the world sing. She told Adaia that each mage hears the song, but the song doesn't sound the same for each mage. Her exercises were designed to help her learn to feel and understand how the song sounded to her. The exercise required her to pick something that was not found in nature, such as a metal bucket, and hold it next to something this was, like a pine cone, or a tree, or even a leaf. She was supposed to concentrate, as she had been taught, and simply listen. The next day she would tell Oran what she'd heard.

She was heading toward the garden, when Grandfather stopped her.

"Adaia, do you have some time to sit with me and Val? We have something we want to talk to you about."

Grandfather always spoke to her as if she was an adult, and Adaia liked it. She hated being talked to like she was a little girl. _I am eight years old now, almost nine!_

Adaia nodded happily. "I don't have school work today; I only have magic work."

Maric smiled at the idea of 'magic work' "Great. Val is in the sitting room waiting for us."

Val, waiting in the sitting room, fidgeted; smoothing out her shirt, running her hand through her hair, checking her fingernails. She was extremely worried about how Adaia would react to the news of her and Maric leaving for Thedas. _Will she be angry? Will she be inconsolable and beg us to stay? Will she see what we're trying to do and support it? _Adaia, for all of her boundless energy and playfulness, had a practical side to her nature, just like Kali.

The thoughts whirling through her mind only increased her anxiety and soon she was pacing the floor. She forced herself to sit down and take deep breaths to calm down and closet her anxiety. Val had managed to achieve a relative state of peace just as Maric and Adaia entered the room.

They sat on the couch next to Val with Adaia was between them. She looked at Val then at Maric. She could tell that this was going to be a serious talk. "Am I in trouble?"

Maric quickly allayed that fear. "No! No, not at all, sweetling."

Adaia posture and expression reflected her relief. "What did you want to talk about?"

Maric took a deep breath. "There is trouble back in Thedas."

Adaia looked worried. "What kind of trouble? Are the Wardens okay?"

Val put her hand on Adaia's. "Yes, they're just fine. The problem is that the people of Thedas don't understand and nurture magic they way we do here. Mages are treated differently in Thedas, and they are often treated badly."

Adaia frowned. "That's not fair! My _Oran_ says that magic is a _gift_ one is born with, like being able to sing. The Wardens aren't like that to Bethany."

Maric smiled. "No they're not. They understand the need for mages and don't think of them in the same way as the rest of Thedas." Maric sat back and put his arm around Adaia's small shoulders. "Do you know about the Templars?"

"Yes. Daddy told me _all_ about them. He said they are supposed to protect mages from demons and protect the world from mages, but he said that isn't what really happens. _Oran_ said in Thedas they do not understand what true magic is. Are the templars hurting the mages?"

Maric nodded.

"Why don't the mages fight back, like I did with Besik?"

Maric stroked Adaia's hair. "They're trying, sweetling, but they're losing."

Adaia looked horrified. "They need help!"

"Yes, they do, but they need special help. They need people with experience fighting oppression, and those with experience working with both the mages and the templars. Do you know what _oppression_ means?"

"Yes, Mommy and Daddy explained it to me." Adaia sat up straighter and her voice was filled with pride for her Grandfather. "They told me that _you_ saved Ferelden from being oppressed by Orlais."

"I had help."

Adaia looked at Val. "You were the leader of Kirkwall, right?"

Val nodded. "For a time, yes. Kirkwall is where the recent troubles really started."

Adaia was silent again, trying to think about how to help the mages, and then her eyes brightened. "Val, Grandpa, _you_ could help them!"

Maric nodded, "Yes, we will. That's what we wanted to talk to you about."

Realization dawned on Adaia face and she looked…determined. "Then you need to go to Thedas to help, right?"

Maric and Val nodded.

Adaia looked at her hands. She looked at Val, then at Maric, the same look of determination on her face. "It's wrong to treat mages badly just because they're mages. They need you both. You _have_ to help them."

Val stroked Adaia's hair. "That means we will be leaving here to go to Thedas, dear one."

Tears came to Adaia's eye. "Yes, I know. I will miss you both _so much_! But Daddy and Mommy always tell me that doing the right thing isn't always easy." Tears ran down her cheek as she began to cry. Maric pulled her onto his lap and hugged her, rocking her gently while she sobbed, continuing until the tears quieted and she was calmer. Adia sat up and rubbed her eyes, Maric gave her a cloth to blow her nose. Then her eyes got really big.

Val said softly, "Adaia?"

"My _Oran_ told me that the natural world is the same everywhere. Right now I'm beginning to learn how to hear the world's song. She told me that as I get closer to nature I would be connecting to the whole world. That means that when I feel trees here, I will also feel them in Thedas, so I will always be close to you, right?"

Val smiled, "Yes, but we won't be able see you or talk to you."

Adaia frown a bit. "I know, but if you smell a flower or sit under a tree you will be near me." Then she giggled. "I made a rhyme!"

Maric kissed the top of his head. "So you did. Will you be okay, knowing that we'll be leaving Revas soon?"

Adaia asked the all-important question. "Will you ever come back?"

Maric smiled. "That's the plan."

Adaia nodded. "I will miss you so much, but I don't want mages to be hurt anymore and if you and Val go there, you'll stop it. I know you will."

Maric pulled her too him. "You are amazing, Adaia."

Adaia motioned for Val to move closer so they could all hug. Val curled up against both of them, Maric rubbed Adaia's back, as she began playing with Val's hair. The three of them sat in the room simply enjoying the opportunity to be close.

Kali and Alistair were coming down the stairs, after having some alone time, and heard Maric and Adaia, so they stayed on the staircase. Once Maric and Adaia went into the sitting room Kali and Alistair quietly walked close enough to be able to hear most of the conversation. When it was over, they quietly, and quickly, made their way back to the stairs. Alistair looked at his wife. "See? I told you so."

Kali smiled. "Good thing I didn't take your bet."

**~oOOo~**

It was dinnertime and Kali joined everyone in the dining room. Val gave her a hug. "I'm so glad you're feeling better."

Kali hugged her back. "So am I." Then she whispered, " I heard you with Adaia this afternoon. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart."

Val spoke softly, so only Kali could hear. "Maric was the one who really carried the day. I just supported him."

Kali understood. "Thank you, nonetheless."

Maric gave his daughter-in-law a bear hug. "I'm thrilled to see you on your feet again, my dear."

Kali smiled then kissed Maric on the nose. "I am thrilled to be on my feet again."

Once everyone was in the dining room, Maric smiled impishly and went to the kitchen. A few minutes later he came back with a bottle of wine in his hand and a huge grin on his face. A very puzzled looking Marion and an amused looking Lyna followed him. He opened the bottle with a flourish and poured everyone a glass, except for Kali, who was having tea. He whispered to Val and she stood up next to him. With his hand on the small of her back, he looked at his family and raised his glass. "I have…well we…have an announcement: I have asked this lovely lady to be my wife, and she said yes."

For a moment Kali looked a bit bewildered when her husband didn't seem surprised, but that was short lived. Happy beyond measure, she stood up and hugged them both. To Maric she joked, "Here I was thinking I would need to have Alistair nudge you along."

Maric grinned. "Nope, no nudging was needed."

Adaia's eyes got very big. "Does this mean that Val will be my grandmother for _real_?"

Maric and Val nodded.

"YAY!" Adaia squealed and went to Maric, who lifted her up in his arms. She kissed them both on the cheek, and then she pulled back. "When are you getting married? Where are you getting married? What will you wear? Does Zevran know? Can I be a flower girl?"

Maric playfully tweaked Adaia's nose. "In two weeks. Here at home. Clothing. No he doesn't and yes you can. Did I cover it all?

Adaia laughed. "You always do Grandpa!"

Everyone in the dining room cheered and clinked glasses. Alistair hugged Kali to him and whispered. "Da told me yesterday. They wanted to wait until you were well before they officially announced it." Kali smiled and felt a warm glow at the love and consideration Maric and Val showed her. It was one of the many reasons why Kali felt that having a family was so important.

Maric put Adaia down and she went back to her chair. "I can't wait to tell my friends tomorrow! Grandpa, when are you going to tell all your friends?"

Alistair watched Val and his father look completely surprised, then totally embarrassed. Alistair laughed to himself. _Clearly neither had thought through the rest of the 'announcing the engagement' plan._ He laughed. "Da, Val, why don't I arrange for a dinner tomorrow at the Tavern; you can tell people then."

Val and Maric both said, "Thank you!" as they sat down. They were deeply relieved but still abashed at not having even thought about it.

The next day, Alistair arranged for Zevran, Fenarel, Renna, Cullen, Merenwen, and Elrohir, to join them for dinner in the Dancing Maiden's private dining room.

During pre-dinner drinks, Maric and Val made their announcement. Zevran went over to Maric and smiled. "So, my handsome friend, when should we hold your groom's night? Soon, yes?"

Maric laughed. "A groom's night? I'm hardly a young buck, Zev."

Val was practically biting her tongue so as not to utter what she was thinking. _I swear I wasn't born bawdy, but ten years around Isabella leaves an indelible mark._

Zevran noticed Val's discomfort and smiled. "I believe your betrothed disagrees with you."

Maric looked at Val who blushed scarlet.

"See, I can always tell when a beautiful woman is thinking naughty thoughts. It is one of life's many joys. You are a lucky man."

Cullen cleared his throat and gave Maric a smile. "Zevran is quite right Maric, you should have a groom's night. Alistair, don't you agree?"

Alistair grinned. "Oh, I absolutely agree. Zevran, you need to teach the barman here how to make that drink. You know the one you had at my groom's night."

"Ah, you mean Darkspawn's Revenge."

"Yes! That was it. I still have no idea what was in it, but it packed a heck of a punch. As I recall, Nate said it tasted wonderful but was like getting hit in the head by a Golem." Alistair turned to Maric. "Zevran is the king of groom's parties. I had to have mine three days before the wedding or I would never have been able to stand, much less speak. He threw one for Stroud and we were still finding bits of his clothing around the Vigil a year later."

Elrohir laughed. "The Elvhen also have groom's parties. Although, ours usually last three days and include at least one naked hunting party."

Zevran clapped his hands. "Most excellent!"

Maric threw up his arms in defeat. "All right men, I am at your mercy but please, no naked hunting."

Val sat down, laughing until her sides were sore. "Just make sure he's recovered in time for the wedding."

**~oOOo~**

With the announcement of Val and Maric's engagement, the whole village became a buzz with activity and excitement. Merenwen convinced them to hold the ceremony under the Vhenadahl so the entire village could attend, with an outdoor gathering and feast to follow.

The day after the dinner at the Tavern, Kali brought up the subject of Val's dress. Within hours, Kali, Renna, and Merenwen were in Val room looking through her dresses. Val shrugged, saying, "I'll have to wear one of these."

All three women people were appalled. Kali protested first. "These are everyday dresses, you don't get married in them."

Renna added. "You want Maric to be surprised don't you? He can't be if you wear one of these."

Merenwen chimed in. "They are quite right, _da'len. _None of these are dresses to be married in."

Val sighed and sat on her bed. "Aside from walking down the path in either my armor or stark naked, I don't know what else to do."

Merenwen smiled. "I do. Come, let us go to my house."

Once inside Merenwen's house, she asked Kali and Renna to make themselves comfortable, while she talked privately with Val upstairs. Merenwen took Val to her dressing room and pulled out something in a brilliant royal blue.

"Valentina, when we first arrived in Revas, I only had the clothes on my back. The one dress I missed the most was the one I wore when Elrohir and I were joined. So I recreated it. I had thought if we were ever to have a daughter that I would give it to her. But children have not been gifted to us. In the short time you've been here you have become like a daughter to me, and Maric has always been like a son. If you'll do me the honor, would you wear it?"

Merenwen turned the dress to the front and Val was stunned. "Merenwen, it's beautiful." The underdress was a floor-length sleeveless sheath of white silk. The overdress was a robe of royal blue, lightweight velvet. It flowed to the floor with a small train, had long-hanging, bell-shaped sleeves lined in the same white silk as the underdress. The robe itself was trimmed in a fine light blue braid, and wasn't designed to close it was simply laced through a few eyelets in front, so the underdress showed.

"I…I don't know what to say…will it even fit? You are slimmer than I and I'm a bit taller."

"It will fit, I wasn't always this slender, and you are only about two inches taller. The robe has a train so that won't be a problem. Try on the underdress."

Merenwen helped her into the sheath. Val filled it out well, but, as expected, it was a tad short. Merenwen, picking up a small pair of scissors began to let out the hem. Once it was done, the length was perfect. Val pulled on the robe and laced it through the six eyelets then turned and looked in the mirror.

Merenwen stood next to her. "It looks like it was made for you _da'len_. You bring the dress to life."

Val's tone was filled with wonder and concern. "…Merenwen are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. This is not a loan; I am giving you this dress. If you are blessed with a daughter you can pass it on to her or, if not, then to Adaia Consider this my wedding gift to you, _da'len._"

Remembering her own mother, tears filled Val's eyes. "Thank you. That you care for me so, is more than I could have ever hoped for. I will wear this dress proudly."

Merenwen called Kali and Renna upstairs, and then all four women became teary-eyed.

After several minutes of sniffling, Merenwen laughed. "What a soppy lot we are. Let's have lunch at the tavern, my treat."

**~oOOo~**

Shortly after Maric and Val announced their engagement, Alistair went to see Merenwen.

He had no idea how to ask the question that plagued his thoughts, so he simply charged forward. "Merenwen, can you bring me into the Fade to speak with Val's sister Bethany?"

Merenwen looked at him in total surprise. "I…I think so, but why?"

"I need to get a message to the Warden Commander in Ferelden telling him to send Loghain on assignment for several weeks."

"Loghain…Loghain _Mac Tir_? The one who let your brother die? He lives?"

"Yes, it's a very long story that I promise to share with you, later. But my Father wants to stand on Fereldan soil once more and the only safe way he can do that right now would be under the protection of the Arl of Amaranthine, who is also the Warden Commander, Nathaniel Howe. But I can't send Maric and Val to Amaranthine if Loghain is there."

Merenwen chewed her bottom lip, and nodded. "You're quite right: there may come a time when Maric and Loghain will meet, but it isn't now. Let me talk to Rhovaneth and Ríneth. Then let us talk again tomorrow."

"Thank you, Merenwen, I can't tell you how much I appreciate this. Father misses Ferelden so much. If he could see it just one more time it would mean so much to him."

"You are a good son, Alistair. Until tomorrow."

When Alistair went back to see Merenwen, she was smiling. "Rhovaneth and Ríneth have both agreed to help, and we can do one better than relaying a message, we can bring Nathaniel into the Fade to meet with you directly. Tonight, they will both contact him. I need you to tell me something only the two of you know, so he will believe them. Then you will be brought into the fade tomorrow to speak with him directly."

Alistair threw his arms around Merenwen and kissed her on the check. "Thank you, thank you! Have them tell Nathaniel that the first thing he said to me while he sat in the Vigil's jail cell was 'I thought you'd be taller.' There was no one else in the prison at the time, it was only the two of us."

Merenwen wrote it down. "I will do this on one condition."

"Anything you want. Just name it."

"That you tell me the whole story of why Loghain is still alive."

Alistair nodded. "I will. I promise."

The following night, Alistair was in the Fade, in a room similar to his office at the Vigil, standing in front of Nathaniel. The men embraced. "Maker, it's good to see you Alistair! We all really miss you. But you seem safe and well, so that's a relief. What is this all this about?"

Alistair ran his hand through his hair. "My father is alive."

Nathaniel's was surprised enough the he nearly fell into a chair. His eyes were wide and round. "Andraste's ass, man. He's alive?"

Alistair sat down and nodded. He told Nathaniel all he could without revealing Revas or Andraste. In turn, Nate told Alistair about their run-in with the Seeker and Leliana. Alistair was astonished to hear who Leliana had become and his heart ached at the loss of a good friend, because no matter how dear she was to him, he couldn't support her working as the 'Left hand' of the Divine.

After talking for a while, Nate said, "Let me make sure I have this straight. Maric and Hawke are getting married and they want to spend part of their honeymoon in Ferelden before they start dealing with this mage-templar war?"

"Yes, and the only place I can guarantee their safety is in Amaranthine with you. But to do that –"

"Loghain needs to decamp for several weeks. Do you want me to tell him why, or just order him to Soldier's Peak on some spur of the moment mission?"

Alistair sat back in his chair stroking his chin. He was deep in thought for a bit then he admitted, "I never even considered telling him the truth. Do you think if he knew, he'd _want_ to leave?"

Nate nodded. "Actually, I do. Loghain isn't the type who believes confession is good for the soul." Alistair chortled at that, as Nate continued, "It will shake him up to know that Maric is alive, and that Maric knows what he did to Cailan, but I doubt he would want to face Maric. At least not now."

Alistair was visibly relieved. "Thanks Nate. You're a good friend."

"I miss you, old man. But I'm glad you, Kali and Adaia are safe and well, _and_ that you have another child on the way. You deserve all the happiness you can have."

The men hugged, said their good-byes, then Alistair was back in Revas. It was mid-evening when he got home, Kali and Adaia were asleep, but Lyna said that Maric and Val had only just gone up. When he got to their door, he listened for a moment and heard them talking. Biting his lip, hoping he wasn't interrupting…_again_, he knocked on the door. "Da, Val do you have a moment?"

Maric opened the door; Val was sitting by the fire. "Come in, Son. Relax; you didn't interrupt anything…this time," he said teasingly. Alistair's ears turned pink but he laughed and so did Maric.

"Take my chair, I'll get my desk chair. Can I get you a brandy?"

"Yes, I would _love_ one," Alistair said as he sat down.

Val stood up. "Love, I'll get the drinks: you bring the chair."

Soon all three were seated in front of the fire, with drinks in hand. Maric looked at Alistair questioningly.

Alistair flashed that lopsided Theirin grin. "I wanted to tell you both that for your honeymoon, you have a reservation at the Crown and Lion in Amaranthine, and an invitation from Warden Commander Nathaniel Howe to visit and stay with the Wardens."

Maric almost dropped his glass. Val took it out of his hand and asked, "How did you manage to arrange this?"

Alistair took a drink, and then smiled slyly. "I had some help from Merenwen…and Rhovaneth and Ríneth."

Maric regained the ability to speak. "I…I can't believe it. Thank you seems so inadequate." Maric's eyes had a faraway look. "To be in Ferelden again, to be there, with no crown bearing down on my head, and to share it with Val…it's more than I hoped would be possible. Thank you."

Alistair patted his Father's shoulder. "Just don't do anything too scandalous while you're there."

Maric chuckled and put his hand over his heart as if swearing an oath.

Val laughed, "The only scandalous things that will happen will be behind closed doors."

Alistair loved the fact that the tops of his father's ears were red. "Val, you are one of a kind."

"That's a good thing, I don't think the world needs two of me. It has a hard enough time dealing with one."

**~oOOo~**

Preparations for the wedding and eventual trip to Thedas made the two weeks speed by. Maric gave the manor to Alistair outright; saying that when he and Val returned they would take a house in the village, something smaller, for just the two of them. Alistair was going to argue, but Maric pointed out that this wouldn't be the last child he and Kali would have and they would need the space. Alistair gave in, and thanked his Father with a hug.

Maric, Val, and Cullen arrived at Merenwen and Elrohir's house for the Fade-meeting.

Once again they were in the hut with Andraste. Cullen looked at the woman before him. _How many times have I prayed to this woman, called on her for guidance? Conferred her blessing on someone? Yet here she is, not a goddess and not the Bride of the Maker. She is a woman with a compassionate heart. A leader. A mage._ Before coming to the meeting, Cullen was afraid that seeing Andraste would make him feel bitter about what he gave up to be a Templar. Instead, seeing her had quite the opposite effect: he felt soothed. While she was no goddess, she was still the one who had led the march to free the slaves; she was still someone he could respect and someone he could admire.

Andraste watched Cullen. She knew he had renounced the Chantry's teachings and that he knew the true story. However, she could tell, by the emotions as they played across his face, that seeing her made it all real.

Everyone was quiet until Cullen came out of his reverie and spoke, "Andraste, it is an honor to meet you."

Andraste smiled. "As it is to meet you Cullen." Her expression turned somber as she looked at Maric. "I don't see Alistair. Did he choose not to join us?"

Maric steeled himself. "Yes. He decided to stay in Revas."

Andraste gazed at Maric as if sizing him up. "I see that you agree with his choice?"

"I do."

Her tone was calm, but authoritative. "We need him to join us."

Maric matched her tone. "Wewill make do without him. Cullen brings a useful set of skills that will help us infiltrate the templars that are close to Lambert."

Andraste arched her eyebrow. "Yes, Cullen is a very welcome addition. But Alistair -"

Maric wasn't going to play this game and interrupted her. "-has made his decision. He will not be joining us."

"His decision? Or was it the decision of a protective Father?"

Anger deep within Maric surfaced, and suddenly it was King Maric, the Savior, that stood before Andraste. Power and presence came off him in waves. His voice was icy calm and he spoke to Andraste as he would to an offensive noble. "You dare impugn Alistair's honor? He is no boy hiding behind his father's robe. This man willingly took Darkspwan taint into his body and shortened his life span to save _our_ people and the people across Thedas from those foul creatures. He killed a corrupted Old God with no thought to his own life, and then spent the last decade rebuilding the Fereldan Wardens so that they will continue to protect _our_ homeland from the depredations of the Darkspawn."

"Yes, Maric that is true and I honor him for it, but –"

Maric made a slicing motion with hand, his voice boomed loudly in the barren hut. "Enough! He made this decision as he's made all of his decisions: with careful thought, with honor, and with wisdom. Yes, as his father I support his decision however, and most importantly, I support the decision of a just and wise man. If you truly honor him then you will respect his choice, and not attempt to force his hand or try to change his mind. His decision is final and no longer up for discussion! Are we clear?"

Val and Cullen watched as the full force of Maric's will pressed upon that of Andraste's. They stood there in their silent war until Andraste stepped back.

She nodded approvingly. "I will respect Alistair's decision. I underestimated you Maric, and I apologize for doing so. The depth of your strength is unprecedented in my experience, save perhaps for Val's."

Val had never been prouder of anyone in her life as she was of Maric in that moment.

Andraste gestured to the table, where they all sat down

"By way of an update, unfortunately, as Maric suspected, Lambert's plan had been to kill all the Senior Enchanters. Naturally, that bastard waited until after the conclave began before he made his move. Fiona had just opened the discussion regarding the mages separating from the Chantry; of course there was some dissent. Apparently some Enchanters still think that the Divine can work things out."

Val snorted. "Hardly worth much, given how Elthina was oh so effective in Kirkwall. I hope that those arguing for staying with the Chantry were voted down?"

Andraste sighed. "Yes. At least they would have been if they had the chance. Lambert arrived just before the vote was cast. He and his band of bigoted zealots accused the Enchanters of treason. Fortunately, we _were_ able to warn Fiona and they were ready for a fight. They took down many of Lamberts men. Unfortunately, in the end the mages were overpowered and sent to prison to await execution. Fiona planned for that as well and a rescue is underway."

Val closed her eyes for a moment, pushing down the ever-present guilt. "Are we to be part of this rescue?"

Andraste shook her head. "No. Fiona has things well in hand."

Maric smiled wryly. "I am quite sure she does. Now that we are up to date, what _is_ the plan?"

"The objective is to unite the templars and mages to end the war and mend the Veil. You will need to be in Kirkwall in three weeks time." Andraste smiled knowingly at Val and Maric. "That gives you two weeks for your honeymoon. Once you get to Kirkwall, lay low. After three days find Varric, he can lead you to the Seeker, Cassandra Pentaghast, who, by then, will know the truth." She saw the doubt in Val's eyes. "I promise, Val. You have to trust me on that. As much of a self-righteous bitch as she can be, she has integrity.

"It's crucial that you join forces with her and the remaining Chantry seekers and templars. They will give you a fighting force. Most importantly they also want the war to stop without further bloodshed."

She looked to Cullen. "Cassandra knows which templars have sided with Lambert and how to reach them. Ultimately, we need to do to Lambert and his army what he tried to do to the Enchanters."

"Cut off the head of the snake, so to speak." Maric added.

"Well put, Maric. Once the Enchanters are freed, they will be headed to Andoral's Reach, in the northwestern part of Orlais. You will need to go there to speak with them and convince them to join you."

Val leaned back in her chair, worried. _This isn't a plan. We have an objective, but basically we're going in there with two points of contact_. She caught Maric's eye and could tell he was feeling the same sense of unease. Val stood up, taking a deep breath, trying not to let the irritation show. "Andraste, is it safe to say that you are giving us the objective, and the initial contacts, but how to get there, and how we solve the issue of freedom for mages, is up to us?"

Andraste hung her head for moment in frustration. She was frustrated because Val was right. Her answer was a simple whisper, "Yes."

**~oOOo~**

It was a picture perfect day. Maric and Alistair spent the night at Zevran and Fenarel's. Val stayed at the residence with Kali and Renna. Val had requested that they be apart the night before the wedding. She smiled to herself as she recalled Maric's reaction.

_Maric looked dubious. "Love, everyone knows we're sleeping together."_

_Val stammered, "I know, I know. It's…not really about that. I…I just want the first time you see me that day to be when I'm waiting for you at the entrance to the clearing."_

_Maric smiled. "Your wish is my command. Besides, I'm quite sure that after an evening at the tavern and whatever else Zevran and Alistair have planned, I will be legless, and possibly unconscious. Better that you don't see that."_

"_You can't be too legless, I don't want you hung over at the wedding."_

"_Don't worry. Rhovaneth has a concoction that will completely clear up a hang-over and Zevran, somehow, got her to agree to make a batch for us." _

Kali and Renna fussed with Val's hair. In the end they decided that it would be best left loose and flowing. They made a small braid on each side of her head and pinned them back. Renna had made a traditional Dalish wreath of white flowers that sat atop her head and Adaia had collected a bouquet of wild flowers for Val to carry.

Adaia was in her best dress, wearing a smaller wreath. Renna asked Adaia if she had flower petals to scatter the path in front of Val. She smiled impishly. "Nope. But I can't tell you what I'm going to do because it's supposed to be a surprise."

Renna looked at Kali, who shrugged her shoulders. Kali looked at her daughter. "Does anyone else know about the surprise?"

Adaia nodded. "I can't tell you who, but I can tell you it's a grown up."

Kali didn't know if she should be relieved or worried. "It's not Zevran is it?"

"Un uh." Adaia shook her head. "Besides Uncle Zev's a _horrible_ secret keeper."

**~oOOo~**

The villagers gathered near the Vhenadahl, creating a huge semi-circle around the tree. At the center, in the clearing directly in front of the tree, stood Elrohir. As Hahren, he was the one to preside. He looked resplendent in his official robes of deep forest green embodied with vines and leaves in a gold-colored thread. Next to him stood a small stone pedestal on which a small basket covered in a white cloth, and a vine of white flowers were placed.

In Revas, as in the days of Arlathan, the groom arrived from the East, where the sun rises, symbolic of Elgar'nan, the All Father, born of the sun and the earth. The bride arrived from the West, where the sun sets, symbolic of Mythal who created the moon. Together they were Father and Mother, destructor and protector, two halves of a whole.

Arriving from the east side of the village, walking in a single line, were Zevran, Cullen and Alistair. They were followed by Maric, who was wearing black leather pants and a doublet of warm reddish brown velvet embroidered in gold thread - the Theirin family colors. His blond hair glowed brightly in the sunlight. He looked every inch the King he was.

When the men arrived in the clearing, Zevran and Cullen stood next to Elrohir. Alistair and Maric stood before the Hahren, facing the west, waiting for the bride.

Walking in a single line were Adaia, Merenwen, Renna, and Kali, followed by Val. As they walked, Adaia held out her hands on either side of her, palms down. And as she passed, small light blue flowers sprouted from the grass creating a flower-lined path for the bride.

Maric watched the procession with a sense of pride and delight as he watched Adaia's creation. When the women reached the clearing they stopped. Adaia put her hands down and went to stand with Rhovaneth, who was in the front row. She hugged Adaia, whispering in her ear and Adaia beamed. Merenwen went to stand with to Elrohir; Renna went to stand with Cullen. Then Kali went to stand with Alistair, leaving Val, alone, at the entrance to the clearing.

Maric was so overwhelmed by how glorious Val looked, he didn't move. Elrohir smiled and placed his hand against Maric's shoulder and gently pushed. Maric started briefly then slowly walked towards Val, who stood waiting for him with a smile meant only for him. For both Val and Maric the world disappeared, it was only them: friends, lovers, soul mates. Nothing, and no one, else mattered.

Val watched Maric. His eyes and smile mesmerized her. _He is the best man I have ever known and he loves me! He wants me!_

Maric looked at her with a sense of wonder. _What did I do to have this amazing woman love me, and want to spend her life with me? _He stood before Val; his eyes misted over with tears. "You look like you've been kissed by the Creators."

Val blinked to clear the tears from her eyes. "I love you."

"And I you."

He held out his arm for her to take and they walked toward Elrohir. Once they were standing before him, he asked them to face each other and join hands; Kali took Val's bouquet. Elrohir picked up the vine of small white flowers and wrapped it loosely around Val and Maric's wrists. The vines crossed where their hands were joined.

Elrohir spoke, his rich voice carried to everyone in attendance, "We gather here under the Vhenadahl, to witness two hearts become one. Maric Theirin and Valentina Hawke have chosen to join their life-paths and in doing so, they will be profoundly changed, becoming one heart and one spirit.

"Together, they become a life force powerful enough to ease each other's burdens, support each other's dreams, and fight each other's battles. Together, they will bring light from darkness, joy from sorrow, and peace from strife. Together, they will find balance, as Elgar'nan and Mythal, the Father and the Mother, the sun and the moon. Together, Maric and Valentina will change their nights into days and their days into nights.

"Such is the way of the world that was given to us by the Creators."

He smiled at the couple before him. "Maric and Valentina, you both shine so brightly that becoming one seemed inevitable. You were brought together by circumstance and now you are joined together by love. Maric as you face your life-partner, speak the words of your heart."

Maric looked into Val's de blue eyes. "_Emma vhenan. Emma sa'lath. _My heart. My one love. You came into my life and showed me how empty I was. You filled me with your wit, your sharp mind, your compassionate soul and your unending kindness and support. Being with you, I have found completion."

"Valentina, as you face your life partner, speak the words of your heart."

Val was overwhelmed by the love she had for the man standing before her. "_Emma vhenan. Emma sa'lath_. When I found you, my heart was so wounded I despaired of it ever being healed. You took my hand and showed me that I was worthy of being loved, that I deserved to be loved. You are the best man I have ever known and I feel blessed that you have chosen to love me."

Elrohir removed the vine and put in back on the pedestal, then removed the cloth from the basket and took out a sprig of creamy white flowers. "As you have shared your hearts, share in the flavor of the Meadow Queen, that you will always know love and peace."

Elrohir gave the sprig to Val. She delicately bit off half, savoring its nutty flavor. She then fed the remaining half of it to Maric.

Elrohir then removed a deep red strawberry from the basket. "As you share your love, share in the first of the spring harvest, that your union will taste the sweetness of life and be healthy and fertile." He handed it to Maric who fed half of it to Val, and then, giving her a quick wink, he ate the other half. Val blushed.

Elrohir nodded to Alistair, who handed him the ring. "Let this ring serve as a single resonant symbol of the love and partnership between you." Elrohir then handed it to Maric. Maric's hands shook slightly as he gently lifted Val's hand and slipped it on to her finger saying, "_Sa'vhenan, Sa Elgar_. One heart. One spirit."

Elrohir continued. "Here before those assembled you are joined, heart to heart, soul to soul, man to woman, husband to wife. You may kiss the bride."

Maric took Val's face in his hands, his voice soft, his eyes misty. "_Ma'arlath_. I love you, Valentina Theirin." Then he gently caressed her lips with his.

When he drew back, tears glistened in Val's eyes as she said, "_Emma vhenan'ara_. You are my heart's desire."

For a time, their world receded; there was no war to win, and no Veil to repair.

As they shared their souls, and their hearts beat as one, for Maric and Val there was only now, only this moment. Here, in the shade of the Vhenadahl, they were just a man and a woman who had found in their heart's deepest desire.

**~End of Volume One~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So ends the first volume in the what will be a saga. The next story will be about the quest to repair the Veil. "What Once Was Ours Vol 2: To Repair the Veil.<strong>"

**Thank you so much to all who have stayed with this story, and those who have faved, and reviewed. Special thank you to my amazing Beta, Shakespira. Her advice, skill, and support have made this story possible. I am grateful that she has connected to beta Volume two.  
><strong>

****STAY TUNED! **  
><strong>


	24. Sequel

To those who have put alerts on for What Once Was Ours, the sequel is up:

**What Once Was Ours: Reconciliation**

Chapter 1 is a complete summary of the original story.

Happy Reading!


End file.
